Magic in Forks
by Nala Moon
Summary: Hermione is sent away for her own safety when her family is murdered by escaped Death Eaters. Why are there only four Slytherins with her and why is she now calling them family? What curse is she plagued with and just who are the curious vampires?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

_**Okay so this is my first crossover fan fiction, hopefully you all like it :) Characters **might** be OOC but hey it's a fan fiction for a reason lol **_

* * *

><p>Hermione sat staring up at the Minister; she had ended up biting her lip so hard that it had started to bleed. A finger gently touched her chin urging her to move her head so she was looking towards the owner of the hand.<p>

"Hermione what have I told you about biting your lip" Blaise scolded lightly as he gently wiped the blood away with his thumb before turning to tune back into the conversation his friends and the Minister was having.

Hermione who was still looking at Blaise blinked slowly as if suddenly waking up and furrowed her brows before turning to look at the Minister "you're sending me away?" she said softly.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister sighed sadly "no Miss Granger-"

Hermione flinched and cut in "ah, it truly must be bad if we're back to Miss Granger" she sighed sadly and looked down at her knees where her purple beaded bag was with her belongings in. All of them. She had nothing else left, they had all been lost in the fire ... the fire that took so much away from her.

Kingsley winced and looked at her apologetically "I'm sorry Hermione, it's just I go straight into Minister Mode when I'm giving out" his voice slowly died away and he looked at her apologetically again.

"Bad news" Hermione finished tiredly.

Kingsley finally sat down suddenly feeling exhausted "yes, I'm truly sorry about this Hermione".

Hermione didn't bother to reply or to look up from her bag, a pale hand came into her view and it gently gripped her own, her gaze followed the hand, to the arm, to the shoulder and then finally to the face belonging to none other then Draco Malfoy. He wasn't looking at her but he was glaring menacingly at the Minister.

Hermione continued to watch Draco as Kingsley continued speaking "I really didn't want to be the one to give you more bad news" he leant his chin on his enclosed fists as he looked at her "but your parents didn't make it" he finished quietly.

Hermione's eyes closed tightly and a tear rolled down her cheek as she took in a shuddering breath. She felt Draco squeeze her hand gently and finally opened her eyes to meet shimmering silver ones looking at her with concern. She lowered her gaze and took another shuddering breath, refusing to cry in front of any of them.

"So she has to leave" a voice drawled from behind her. She didn't need to turn around to see Severus Snape sneering at the Minister.

"For her own safety she has to" Kingsley said, there was slight steel in his voice showing that even though he didn't fully agree with this he still wasn't backing down.

"Not alone she won't be" Blaise said boldly as he gripped Hermione's other hand.

"Excuse me?" Kingsley asked shocked.

"He means she won't be going alone" Theo finally spoke from his seat next to Draco.

"Well … I …" Kingsley spluttered shocked and confused "but …"

"Kingsley, whilst I may respect you I must agree with the boys" Severus spoke up once again "she will not be going alone, that would put her in even more danger and would be just plain stupid" his hand came to rest gently and reassuringly on Hermione's shoulder "besides you know that trouble usually finds Hermione" he added as an after thought. Hermione nearly rolled her eyes at hearing what he often told her.

"But I don't have any Aurors free to accompany her" Kingsley spluttered.

Draco and Blaise snickered and Hermione could imagine Theo and Severus rolling their eyes "Severus means that we four will be going with her" Theo said quietly. Hermione had learnt that whilst he was a quiet young man he would fight for what he believed in and she knew that the tone of voice he was using meant he would be fighting Kingsley if he so much as disagreed.

There was a moment of silence before Kingsley began to speak once again "okay, I can set everything up as long as Hermione agrees".

Hermione felt everyone turn their gazes on her and finally looked up "I don't want to be an inconvenience" she whispered

Blaise, Draco and Severus tightened their hands slightly and Theo once again spoke up "you won't be Mia, you don't really have much choice because I'm not letting you out of my sight and I'm sure that neither Blaise, Draco or Severus will either".

Hermione turned her gaze to meet his "if you're sure" she said giving in. She received nods from everyone and even a relieved one from Kingsley.

"Contact me when you have everything set up Kingsley" Severus said as he removed his hand from Hermione's shoulder. Theo stood up to stand beside his ex Potion's Professor and Blaise and Draco stood up pulling Hermione up with them "for now Miss Granger needs her rest".

Hermione allowed herself to be pulled out of the room and didn't bother to listen to Kingsley's reply.

"Mia" Blaise spoke softly beside her as he pulled her along "how are you feeling?"

"Fine" she answered almost mechanically as she continued to watch her shoes as they walked.

Blaise sighed but didn't push it knowing that it would only make her feel worse. Hermione felt arms wrap around her and then the world was spinning; when her feet finally touched the floor again she was in a different place. Her eyes blank of emotions scanned the surrounding area reflexively. Something she had done since the war and couldn't seem to stop doing, especially now.

Something was suddenly shoved into her gaze and her honey brown eyes flickered up to meet an even darker brown that they could be mistaken for black "please take it Hermione" Severus urged gently.

Her gaze flickered back down to the potion and she slowly reached out, her hand shaking as she took it. Just one of the reminders of the torture she had undertaken the night before.

"Good girl" Severus murmured after Hermione had handed him the empty potion bottle back.

Hermione suddenly rubbed her eyes feeling exhaustion sweep over her before a large yawn escaped; she blinked to try and stay awake long enough to make it to bed but felt herself sway sleepily on her feet. Arms suddenly picked her up and she clutched the shirt of the person holding her.

"Draco take her to bed, she'll need to rest if we're going to be traveling somewhere tomorrow" Severus ordered gently.

Hermione felt Draco nod as he held her "are you sure it's safe for her to be moving so soon?" he asked concerned.

There was a moment of silence as the others thought about it before Blaise answered the question "I believe we don't have much choice if we want to keep her safe".

Hermione's eyes fluttered shut and her mind became foggy, the last thing she heard was the soft voices of the gentlemen around her before Draco finally moved to place her into bed. She fell into a dreamless sleep thanks to the potion Severus had given her.

* * *

><p>Waking up wasn't as hard as Hermione had thought it would be, even though she was extremely exhausted and wanted nothing more then to fall back to sleep and never wake up she knew she couldn't.<p>

Not just because her dreams would come during this sleep but because she knew things had to be done today.

After forcing herself to get showered and dressed Hermione slowly made her way down the stairs and towards the kitchen. Theo and Severus were already up and sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea. They looked up in surprise as she entered but quickly masked it with smiles. Hermione still wasn't use to Slytherins smiling at her but she couldn't help but smile back anyway, albeit it was a small smile but one none the less.

"I'm surprised you're up Hermione" Severus said quietly "that dreamless sleep potion should have had you out for hours more" his brow was furrowed as he frowned in thought.

Hermione's smile faltered and she shrugged "I guess its part of the curse" she said softly.

Severus gazed at her as his eyes softened "I guess it is" he said softly.

Hermione sat down opposite both men, she called them men in her mind seeing as Theo, Draco and Blaise were all nearly twenty.

Hermione didn't look any older then eighteen all because during the final battle she wasn't quick enough to dive out of the way of an unknown curse. Still unknown. All they knew was that Hermione had stopped aging.

Draco and Blaise shuffled in as Hermione served herself some tea. She sipped from her cup and watched amused as they sleepily tripped over their own feet. She exchanged a glance with Theo who snickered when Blaise nearly missed the chair he had been attempting to sit on.

Draco reached out for a cup and poured tea in it, Hermione watched him amused and just before he took a sip she murmured "That's tea, not coffee". Draco was suddenly more alert as he stared at the tea in his cup with horror, rolling her eyes Hermione moved to make the coffee.

She poured two cups and placed them in front of Draco and Blaise who both took large gulps before letting out pleasing sighs.

"Oh that hits the spot" Blaise shivered in delight as his hands wrapped around the cup.

Theo continued to snicker at his friends whilst Severus rolled his eyes, he suddenly became more alert when his wards were breached but relaxed when he saw an Owl swoop down towards his window.

Hermione went to stand up to get it but Severus gestured her to sit back down and moved to open the window himself. The Owl didn't enter the house but stuck out its leg so that the letter could be taken from him. Hermione moved to get a treat from a cupboard as Severus unattached the letter. Hermione gently stroked the Owl's head and handed it a treat as Severus moved to the table to open the bulky looking letter. It took the treat happily and nipped Hermione's fingers, she winced but hid it behind a smile not wanting to alert the boys to her pain.

Once the Owl had flown off Hermione closed the window gently and joined the others at the table "what does it say?" she asked quietly whilst eyeing the letter and the piece of cloth that must have come with it.

Severus sighed and ran a hand over his face "It's telling us our cover story and where we are going … we're to keep our first names and to change our surnames as we will all be family".

Blaise looked eagerly at Severus "what is our surname?"

Severus rolled his eyes "we are to decide that".

"What's our cover story?" Draco asked curiously cutting off Blaise before he can start giving outrageous surnames.

"It would seem I am now the Father of three adopted sons and a daughter" his gaze flickered towards Hermione who looked away sadly at the thought of her own Father "we've recently lost my wife, your adopted Mother and needed to get away so we moved".

"What's our surname?" Blaise was bouncing in his seat as he eagerly looked at everyone.

Theo rolled his eyes "Teagan?" he offered with a shrug.

"Reed" offered Draco with a frown of thought.

Hermione tapped her chin in thought and scrunched up her nose "Lupus?"

Blaise suddenly stopped bouncing and looked at Hermione with wide eyes "As in wolf?"

Hermione shrugged and looked away uncomfortably as he looked at her "yes" she felt the need to defend herself.

Blaise shrugged suddenly more serious "I like it" he said.

Draco and Theo exchanged a glance before nodding and saying at the same time "so do we".

Everyone turned to look at Severus and he nodded with a sigh "okay then we are the Lupus's".

_Hermione Lupus_, she kept saying the name over and over in her head but no matter how much see said it, it still felt like a betrayal to her parents.

She squeezed her eyes shut and took in a shakey breath "where are we going?" she asked quietly.

Severus glanced back down at the letter "some place called Forks".

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE :)<strong>

**HAHA, was there any doubt that they would go to Forks lmfao, anyhoo … anyway … I've been thinking I might not put Bella in this story seeing as I'm thinking it's going to be an EDWARD/HERMIONE story O_O but I'm not sure because I might put Bella with Jacob [insert _team Jacob_ fans screaming]**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>I may have tweaked the first chapter :) not much changed but if you wish to re-read it you can haha. There are some questions I'd like to ask at the end please read and answer :) would help my story! <strong>

_**Quick thanks to my reviewers! Hopefully you'll keep reviewing! :D **_

_**Thank you to story favouriters and alerters and a gigantic thanks to author favouriters and alerters! :)**_

**_BTW If there's any writing like _[this]_ in bold writing as well … then that's just me O_O in case anyone gets confused. _**

* * *

><p>It had been three days since the <em>Lupus's<em> **[Lupi? Lol]** had started getting ready for their move. They were heading to America, where about … well Hermione hadn't really thought to look it up. They would be leaving within the hour so here she was, saying goodbye to her parents.

She sat staring at both her parents graves and licked her lips "I'm sorry" she said sadly "I shouldn't have given you your memories back" she pulled a piece of grass from underneath her "you were so happy but I … I missed you too much to leave you" she shrugged and placed her head in her hands "it was stupid, some brightest witch I am" she scoffed to herself and angrily scrubbed her wet cheeks "was too selfish" sighing she shook her head "I wonder if you ever thought you preferred life before I gave you your memories back".

She sat silently staring at the floor "I'm just so sorry" she sobbed gripping her long hair tightly at the roots "you're not alone though" she cried as she looked up through her hair "you're with Harry and Ron and Sirius and Granny and Remus and Tonks and …" she let her voice fade away helplessly.

"Well … you're with everyone" she finished lamely staring hopelessly at all of the graves around the private cemetery "you're with each other" she whispered. She was silent again as she sat in thought before letting out a small laugh "you'll be glad to know that the boys are taking care of me" she smiled even though her parents weren't really there she felt like they could hear her.

"Severus makes sure I sleep, Draco makes sure I eat, Blaise makes sure I laugh and smile and Theo … well Theo makes sure I live" she shrugged "I don't know what I'd do without them" she bit her lip "Kingsley's sending me away" she scoffed "for my safety he said" shaking her head in disbelief "he's probably right but you wont hear me saying that to his face" she finished sternly with narrowed eyes.

She glanced up at the sky as she heard a distant rumble, sighing she glanced back down "we haven't found anything new on this curse" her shoulders dropped slightly "I'm just so exhausted all the time, I don't want to live anymore" she sobbed again "but I can't die, Merlin I can feel the pain but I just can't die!" she cried out, her body shaking from her sobs "this is the worst torture ever and it will never end! I don't know what to do" the tears flowed down her cheeks constantly "Godric, I'm sorry Mum, Daddy I didn't want to come and cry all the time … I just wanted to say goodbye" wiping her cheeks roughly she let out a small growl.

"I'll try to visit but … we've been told not to come back until all of the escaped Death Eaters are caught again" she heard a pop from behind her and saw Severus standing waiting for her. She pulled her eyes away from him and pushed herself up "I hope you're happy where ever you are" she smiled and kissed the top of each gravestone before waving her hand and conjuring two white roses. She lay a rose in front of each grave and stepped back "I love you" she said before smiling softly whilst looking at all the graves "all of you" she finished in a whisper.

She turned around and walked over to Severus, he stared concerned at her "Are you ready?" he asked quietly.

Hermione glanced once more at all of the graves before nodding and looking back at her 'Father' "I am" she whispered with a soft smile.

Severus nodded and wrapped his arms around her in a hug as they apparated back to his recently sold house. Hermione kept a grip on Severus's shirt even when they had landed on hard ground once again. Severus noticed her swaying slightly and kept an arm around her.

Her three 'brothers' were all stood waiting for them, Blaise standing between them all with the cloth in his hands. All of their belongings had been shrunk and put into once magically charmed bag each.

Blaise extended the scrap of cloth between them all "ready?" he asked eyeing them to make sure they had a tight grip on it before tapping it with his wand, in his head he counted down the two minutes it took for the Portkey to go off. They were all suddenly lurched off their feet and were flying around, clothes and hair flying everywhere.

Hermione's eyes were squeezed shut in terror as she gripped onto Severus with one hand and the cloth with the other. When her feet finally landed on the solid ground in what seemed like hours later she would have collapsed had it not been for Severus's arm wrapped tightly around her.

Theo moaned "I think I'm going to throw up" as he pushed himself back up off the floor.

Blaise waved his hand a little from his sprawled position "me too".

Draco who was the only other one stood up rolled his eyes and straightened his clothes "pussy's" he murmured with a smirk.

Severus raised an eyebrow at his eldest 'son' and Draco looking chastised mumbled an apology making his two 'brothers' snicker at him. Hermione ignoring them glanced around her "where are we?"

Severus looked around "Port Angeles … I think" the letter had told him they would arrive here as they may need to buy some things before moving in.

"We need cars" Theo suddenly said glancing around.

Blaise blinked shocked "what?"

Hermione pursed her lips "Theo's right, we need transport which means we will need cars … plural because you all may have different tastes and you're teenage boys" she shrugged "what teenage boy doesn't have or want a car … muggle boy that is".

Draco sighed "And we can't apparate because".

Severus exasperated sighed "because we'll be living around Muggles you idiot".

Hermione lightly slapped his arm "don't call your son an idiot" she suddenly looked up at him with big innocent eyes "Dad".

Her three brothers snickered when Severus seemed to crumble and give in only to have him glare at them when Hermione turned away.

"Let's go" barked Severus before one of the boys could say anything.

**[Quick warning … I have no idea about cars so I won't be mentioning types or anything O_O …. Just know they'll be rivalling the Cullen's cars – imagine whatever cars you want haha] **

"Is that house going to fit five cars and two motorbikes?" asked Theo as he eyed all the vehicles they had bought before them.

Hermione bit her lip and shrugged "I don't even know what the place looks like do you Severus?" she asked looking up at the man beside her.

Severus hummed in acknowledgement but didn't reply as he waved his wand to shrink all the vehicles but one. It was a large black car with tinted windows. Hermione bit her lip on the laugh that wanted to escape and glanced at Severus.

"You really had to pick the black one?" she asked amused.

Severus glared at her "black's my colour" he shrugged and picked up the other cars "they'll fit in the garage we have believe me, we're very wealthy people alone but together … well…" he shrugged again and stepped into the car "get in" he said before starting it.

"Can you actually drive?" asked Blaise.

Severus shrugged "how hard can it be".

Theo exchanged a nervous glance with Hermione whilst Blaise and Draco gaped in shock, all four eyes glinted with fear.

Severus rolled his eyes "morons!" he glanced at Draco in the passenger seat and then looked in the mirror to see Theo, Blaise and Hermione "honestly we came here for safety why would I kill us all whilst driving?" They all looked away sheepishly and Severus snorted at them again.

The drive to Forks seemed to last forever and Hermione soon found herself falling asleep on Blaise's shoulder. The soft murmurs of the voices around her soothing her into a peaceful sleep. If only for a short time at least.

_She was sat between her parents laughing at something they were watching on the TV. Well Hermione was sat watching her parents lovingly as they laughed, she had been afraid that giving them their memories back would cause a rift between them all but it didn't. For that she was lucky, she didn't think she could deal with the loss of so many loved ones and not have her parents there for her. _

"_Hermione, love would you like some popcorn?" her Mother asked as she stood up to go to the kitchen._

_Hermione forced a smile and shook her head "I'll get it Mum" she said whilst jumping up from the chair. She waved at her Mum, gesturing her to sit back down "I wont be long"._

_When she entered the kitchen she heard her parents laugh again and her body relaxed, she had just gotten the Floo call that morning telling her that Death Eaters had been seen near by. She had warded the house with every safety spell she knew and hadn't allowed her parents to go out until she could get a safe house in order for them all. _

_The first ripple made Hermione frown, small ripples in her wards weren't unusual, it usually meant a small animal was passing through. Hermione was about to relax when another ripple this time much larger ran through the house. She sucked in a breath and everyone seemed to go in slow motion. She spun around, her long hair flying in her face as she turned to run. _

_The first scream had sent her into a panic and she ran blindly back into the living room. She flew at the first Death Eater and knocked him out Muggle style when his head hit the wall. She jumped back up and spun around to face the other Death Eaters in the room. _

_Her breathing was coming in quick gasps from her panic, she stared wide eyed at the Death Eater holding her Mother and then at the two holding her Father._

"_Let them go" she pleaded quietly._

"_Why would we do such a thing Mudblood?" one of them sneered whilst pulling their hood down. He was one of the ones stood off to the side._

"_Dolohov" Hermione sneered angrily at him "you will do it because I said so"._

_Dolohov snorted "you didn't say so you pleaded" he taunted "maybe" he twirled his wand and sauntered closer to her but she raised her wand threateningly making him pause just out of reach "maybe you should beg" he smirked at him._

_Hermione narrowed her eyes "I didn't beg when Bellatrix was torturing me why would I beg to you"._

_Dolohovs smirk widened "because me and my buddies are going to have so much fun with you and your parents"._

"_My buddies and I" Hermione's Father had said then making her Mother gasp and Hermione look at him with wide eyes._

_Dolohov spun to look at him "what Muggle?" he sneered._

_Hermione watched as her Father opened his mouth to reply but she took a small step towards him and said pleadingly "Daddy"._

_The Death Eaters snickered and Dolohov smirked "Daddy she says" he turned to look at her again "I'll show you who's Daddy here" he growled out._

_Hermione and her Mother barely had time to scream before a Crucio was sent towards Mathew [father and husband]. Mathew fell to the floor and screamed, Hermione gasped in a breath and jumped on Dolohov._

_Dolohov in shock dropped his wand and the spell was cut off. He screeched and scratched at Hermione trying to get her off him._

"_Someone help me!" he screeched at the others._

_Someone with big bulky arms came and pulled her off him but she still managed to kick him in the head making him yell in pain. _

_Hermione fought who ever was holding her until she found herself spun around and facing the most terrifying face she had ever come across … second to Voldemort of course. _

"_Hello Poppet" Greyback taunted as he held her._

_Hermione couldn't help it then, the scream that she screamed was so loud that Greyback dropped her._

"**Hermione!" **

_Hermione stared up at Greyback as he stalked towards her and she screamed again._

"Hermione!"

Gasping as she sat up Hermione panicked and flinched at the hands holding her.

"Hermione" they said much softer and Hermione blinked through her tears she hadn't known she was spilling. Theo and Blaise were looking at her in concern as she sat between them in the back seat, Draco had spun around and was staring at her with wide panicked eyes. Severus who looked shaken had his hands holding the steering wheel tightly as he glanced in the mirror to look at her.

"Are you okay?" ask Draco as he stared at her.

Hermione let out a shaky laugh that turned into a cry and she hastily wiped her cheeks of tears "I'm sorry" she croaked out.

"Don't apologise" Theo said whilst Blaise pulled out a handkerchief for her to use.

Hermione realised she was still shaking and closed her eyes to calm herself down. "I can't keep doing this" she whispered sadly "if we start school, how will we explain if I have a panic attack in the middle of class?"

Severus ran a hand through his hair as he drove "we were just going over the cover story" he breathed out and the car suddenly slowed down "we're here" he said glancing out of the front window.

The house was beautiful, large windows and balconies and large front wooden doors. The house was white with ivory growing up the sides. It was surrounded in trees on every side and when Blaise asked why Severus just answered that they would have more privacy being in the middle of no where.

"We're not that far from the school though so it's not bad for you all before you start moaning at how early you're going to have to get up" Severus glared at Blaise who blushed and looked away sheepishly.

"We need to go over a few things before you all start unpacking and decorating your rooms" Severus warned as they all made it into the house.

They all sat around a large table in a room attached to the kitchen area, Severus waved his wand and the house seemed to come to life. Lights turned on, radiators warmed, the kettle turned on and everything just seemed to liven up.

Severus sitting at the head of the table waved his wand again and conjured cups to settle in front of everyone as they took seats.

"Our cover story is similar in small ways to the truth, Hermione" he glanced at her "witnessed the death of my wife, her adopted Mother … it was an attack. No one will ask questions and if they do you do not have to speak, this will be the reasoning behind any panic attacks or episodes you may have".

Hermione nodded slowly whilst biting her lip "we're adopted though?"

Severus nodded "I even have adoption papers" he shuffled through some papers and pulled out four "Theo was adopted first" he glanced at Theo who was nodding in understanding "because his parents died when he was little, he doesn't remember them … which is the truth".

Theo nodded and looked much more relaxed after hearing that.

"Draco and Blaise were adopted a couple of years after Theo who had been adopted at" Severus scanned a page "four, so you two boys would have been six or seven" he glanced at them to see if they understood "we'll stick to the losing parents at young ages if that makes you more comfortable" he peered at them in question.

Blaise looked at Draco and the two had a silent conversation with their eyes "that's probably best" Blaise said with a satisfied nod.

Severus nodded and then narrowed his eyes in worry as he looked at Hermione "Hermione's case is much different" he licked his lips nervously "apparently Kingsley wanted to keep it as close to the truth as possible which means-".

Hermione interrupted him smoothly finishing in a quiet voice "That I witnessed my family's murder not so long ago and was taken under your care".

Severus sighed "yes, I don't understand why he would stick this close to the truth if it was so dangerous".

Hermione leaned her head in her hands tiredly "it just explains to people why I might seem so messed up and freaky to them all" she said feeling slight bitterness towards the Minister.

There was a moment of silence before Theo offered "you can just be silent most of the time and ignore everyone".

Hermione bit her lip on her laugh "wasn't that your job description?"

Theo shrugged and placed a hand to his heart looking at her in mock seriousness "I will give up my silentness for you".

Hermione smiled softly at him "thanks, I think I'll see how things go the first day and then we'll decide".

"What will you do Severus?" asked Draco curiously and when all he received for reply was a slight raise of an eyebrow he rolled his eyes "I mean what will you be doing for a job?"

Severus shrugged "I still brew my potions, I'll more then likely try to find a job around here just so no one gets suspicious".

Hermione brightened slightly "does that mean we get to find jobs if we want to?"

Scoffing and rolling his eyes Severus nodded "as long as they don't interfere with your schooling then yes".

Suddenly all four kids burst out laughing making him become confused "what?"

Blaise flapped his hands around as though he were fanning himself "Merlin! that was hilarious!"

Draco slammed his hand on the table as he tried to calm his laughing "you actually sounded like a Father then".

Theo snorted "Well he is our Father now Drake, he's gotta start acting like one!"

Severus stared at them all dead panned before standing up, he walked off shaking his head "I'm surrounded by dunderheads" he muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! <strong>

**Have I left out anything? O_O if I have please ask and I'll add it into this chapter or into my next one :D if you're confused please don't hesitate to ask me anything.**

**REVIEWERS CHOICE!**

**I was going to make one of the boys Leah's imprint but I don't know which one so if you could all sugest I would greatly appreciate it :) I'm also open to any ideas or preferences you may have and want in the future of this fic… I think I may be doing more twilight/Harry Potter crossovers if this one gets enough reviews and alerters :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

_**Quick thanks to my reviewers! Hopefully you'll keep reviewing! :D **_

_**Thank you to story favouriters and alerters and a gigantic thanks to author favouriters and alerters! :)**_

* * *

><p>Sleep had once again become sparse for Hermione, luckily her silencing charms were powerful enough to make sure the boys didn't hear her screams or violent thrashing and come running. She was at least slightly happy with the thought that they had gotten enough sleep.<p>

Upon waking from another horrendous dream that still plagued her waking hours Hermione had sat curled up in bed staring out at the large moon outside her windows. Her room was surrounded in bookcases, which were mostly full of books. They did have a library but there were some books that Hermione would prefer to keep in the privacy of her room.

Books she had gotten from her parents for example were all lined neatly next to each other, filling two tall book cases on the left of the wall opposite her bed. Her furniture were all an expensive looking white wood and whilst it was not something she would usually pick she was happy with it. The light colours of the room made her feel calm every time she walked in to the room. The walls being a light duck egg colour brightened when the sun shined on it.

She had her own private balcony that she could go through a large glass sliding door to get to. The balcony itself was beautiful and even had a small garden … really small… going along the edge of it. Her room looked out onto the vast forest behind their house and she found herself loving the time she spent staring out at it. It was the perfect place for a bookworm like herself. So peaceful and quiet that she could just take a book and read on the balcony using the large moon and her wand as light.

This was of course exactly what Hermione did after realising she would never get back to sleep. She wasn't reading this time though because after forcing herself out of the warm covers of her bed Hermione realised she wanted nothing more then to be comforted by her parents but knowing this could never happen she moved to a book case opposite the others. This bookcase held lots and lots of photograph albums, ones of her family and some of her friends. Choosing the most recent photo album Hermione gently hugged it to her chest and moved to sit out on the balcony.

With the moon still high in the sky she knew she had time to spare before having to get ready for the day.

Sitting cross legged on a comfy pillowed char facing the amazing forest below her Hermione slowly opened the album and sadly smiled at the first picture.

She was stood between two tall boys, each with an arm around her, one of them was red-headed with bright blue eyes that sparkled with mischief whilst the other had black messy hair and piercing green eyes hidden behind round metal glasses. Both were laughing hysterically whilst she herself looked extremely flustered in the middle of them.

Ron and Harry, oh how she missed her boys.

A lone tear escaped from the corner of her eye before she could control her emotions. Gently stroking the moving picture with her fingers Hermione sighed and smiled sadly.

"Oh, I miss you both" she let out a weak chuckle "you would more then likely be killing me for how I'm moping all the time".

Shaking her head she gently turned the page to smile a watery smile at another picture. This was of her, Harry, Ron, Luna, Ginny and Neville. All of them were looking much more serious with only slight smiles on their faces. All of their eyes were slightly swollen from crying over the recent loss of Sirius Black. This wasn't an actual photo but one Hermione had cut from another much less known newspaper article written about the night they had all broken in to the Ministry of Magic to save Sirius. Of course it would have been a trap … they just never listened to her.

Staring down at the picture Hermione smiled weakly at all the memories flashing before her eyes. The way when Harry was being taunted by Voldemort and he had looked over towards his friends. His eyes had caught Hermione's and she remembered wanting nothing more then to run and save her best friend. Another with them all laughing at Ginny saying she had 'bat bogey hexed' Draco for not letting her go just before the whole Ministry fiasco. A much happier memory was during Christmas one year when they were all sat around laughing and joking.

Before Hermione realised it the sun had started to rise. She closed the photo album carefully and rested her hand on the cover whilst she stared at the rising sun.

It was beautiful.

A new day was here.

After placing the photo album back on the shelf she used wandless magic to lift the silencing charm from the room. As soon as it was lifted she could faintly hear the others moving around meaning they were all getting ready for the day ahead. Striding to her ensuite Hermione quickly showered and got dressed for the day ahead.

They were heading to La Push today to check out the beaches … of course this meant that the boys were checking out local girls. Rolling her eyes at their idiocy Hermione couldn't help but smile fondly at them as they had wiggled their eyebrows suggestively at her.

Because it was sunny outside Hermione picked out a light brown summer dress that stopped just above her knees, it had a delicate light pink pattern swirling along the right side and pulled out a matching brown pair of sandals from her walk in wardrobe. She smirked slightly thinking that she could get used to living here.

Once presentable, her hair being up in a messy bun at the nape of her neck and a quick look in the mirror she made her way out of her bedroom.

They were all sat around the table, the boys eating pancakes and bacon whilst Severus seemed to be just drinking his morning tea. Hermione smiled and murmured a good morning to them all as she sat down and pulled a bowl of porridge towards her.

She slowly ate and listened to the lads talk about the upcoming day until she couldn't eat any more. She was displeased with herself to realise she had not eaten a lot, barely half of the bowl of porridge was gone. Stupid curse messing with her appetite she couldn't help but mumble to herself.

"You ready Mione?" Theo said as he pushed his chair back under the table.

Hermione startled at not having realised the others had moved jumped up from her chair and nodded. Before she could get out of the dining room Severus called her back.

"yes?" Hermione asked politely.

Severus eyes scanned her face, taking in the pale complexion and the bags under her eyes "did you manage to sleep at all?" he asked with a weary sigh.

Hermione shrugged as though it wasn't anything new that he asked this "I managed to sleep some".

Severus narrowed his eyes at her "how long is 'some'?" he asked suspiciously.

Hermione scrunched up her nose and looked to the ceiling as she thought "I'm not sure, four or five hours maybe".

Severus pinched the bridge of his noise "do I need to make you some Dreamless sleep potion?"

Hermione hesitated to reply, on one hand she could really use the dreamless sleep but on the other she didn't want to become too addicted to the stuff.

"I suppose it would be best to take it every now and then" she muttered in the end after hearing the boys calling her from the front door.

Severus nodded "it wont be ready for another week I'm afraid".

Sighing in defeat Hermione nodded "its okay, better then never right" shrugging she turned around to leave "have a good day Sev" she said in a slightly more cheerful tone.

Shaking his head in amusement as he watched her walk out Severus turned around and made his way to his private potions room.

Hermione blinked her eyes upon leaving the house, the sun was a lot bright then she had first thought.

"Is it always so sunny?" she asked with a slight glare at the sun.

Blaise rolled his eyes "no, this is Forks … it rains most of the time".

Draco nodded in agreement whilst also glaring at the sun "might as well try to soak up as much sun as you can get sweetheart cuz it might be the last you see for a long while" he drawled with a smirk.

Hermione glanced at Draco and copied his smirk "I'm amazed you're out in the sun, wont you combust or something, being a vampire and all".

Draco glared playfully at her "I'm a new kind of vampire".

"Oh yeah? One that can go out in the sun?" Hermione snorted and shook her head amused.

Draco started waggling his fingers in front of her and said in a sing song voice "no I'm one that sparkles in the sun because I am totally amazing!"

Rolling her eyes and pushing Draco away from her Hermione laughed and walked towards the car that Theo and Blaise had already gotten into "come on sparkly boy we've got a beach to go to".

It wasn't long before they were pulling up alongside a long empty beach. Well, empty except for the group of boys all jumping around on the opposite side. Hermione watched them in awe slightly over their sizes before turning around and following her brothers towards the beach.

Blaise started to run with Theo and Draco not far behind him, all of them running towards the beach. Theo snickered as he tripped Draco up making Draco growl at him from the floor. Theo's victory didn't last long however when Blaise pushed him over and started running ahead laughing his head off. Hermione giggled watching them all before shaking her head in amusement when Blaise started slow running and pulling off his t-shirt.

Nearly collapsing from laughter Hermione shook her head and murmured to herself "that is the last time I let him watch t.v."

By the time Theo and Draco had caught up to him he was already in the water. He had jumped face first into the sea and came back up whooping loudly and shaking his head to get his hair out of his face. Hermione still laughing shook her head and decided to sit down on a bit of dry sand.

She pulled out a book from her enchanted bag and lay it on her knee. She would read whilst the boys were having fun in the water. Hermione read for over an hour all the while glancing up at the boys before she noticed that the boys that had been on the opposite side of the beach were slowing making their way towards her group.

Hermione shuffled nervously where she sat and glanced up at the boys again, Theo had noticed them making their way over and was making his way towards her as well. Blaise and Draco kept looking but didn't come over.

"I told them to stay there" Theo said as he sat beside her.

Hermione nodded but didn't respond once again engrossed in her book. Theo watched her for a moment before laying down beside her.

"Good book?" he asked conversationally.

Hermione turned to him with a small amused smile "yes" she said quietly.

Theo nodded slowly and turned to look at Blaise and Draco, from the corner of his eye he could see that the group of boys we near them.

He opened his mouth to say something when one of the men shouted "hey!"

Hermione jumped startled and looked up with wide eyes, she took in the six lads in front of her and turned to slowly look at Theo who had now sat up.

"Hey" Theo nodded in welcome towards them all.

Hermione turned back to her book choosing to ignore the newcomers.

"So are you on Holiday?" one of the smaller boys asked as he lounged down beside Hermione. Hermione glanced at him uncomfortably and shuffled away from him, she glanced at Blaise and Draco who were making there way over towards them all.

Theo after glancing at his brothers turned back the newcomers "no we've just moved here" he said with a small smile.

The oldest who looked to be in his twenties nodded "La Push or Forks?"

"Inbetween" said Draco as he sat between Hermione and the smallest boy. He glared at the boy making him back away slightly and after looking satisfied he turned to Hermione.

"You okay?" he asked quietly.

Hermione glanced up from her book and gave a small nod before closing her book with a sigh.

"Are you guys still in school?" another random one asked.

Hermione turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow "isn't it polite to introduce yourselves before delving into our lives" she said quietly.

Most of the boys blushed and looked away embarrassed making her watch them amused.

The oldest rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed "I'm sam" he said with a nod before gesturing to the lads one by one "this is Jared, Paul, Embry, Quill and Jacob".

Hermione gazed at them all before nodding she glanced at Blaise who was looking excited at introducing himself. Rolling her eyes she smiled slightly as Blaise jumped forwards to shake Sam's hand.

"I'm Blaise" he said with a grin and a wave of his hand, he turned to Theo "that's Theodore but I'd call him Theo for your own safety".

Theo glared at Blaise but nodded in welcome to the six boys.

Blaise turned to Draco who was still looking less them welcoming at the newcomers "that's Draco, don't mind him".

He smile turned gently as he looked at Hermione who was once again reading "and that is our resident bookworm Hermione".

Draco nudged her and she jumped looking at him, he rolled his eyes and gestured towards everyone that was staring at her.

"Oh" she blushed "erm hi".

Draco snorted and rolled his eyes muttering to himself.

Hermione glared at him before turning to the others, she stared back at them until they looked away uncomfortably. Her eyes narrowed as she took them in, there was something not quite right about them. She could feel the heat radiating off them from where she sat. Turning her head to the side in confusion she turned to Draco to whisper something to him, luckily Blaise and Theo were keeping them all entertained.

"Something's not right" she whispered in Draco's ear.

Draco who had been watching his brother's talk turned to look at her "why do you think that?"

Hermione bit her lip and glanced back at the six boys before looking back at Draco "I don't know, can't you feel the heat from here? There's just something off about them, something different".

Draco turned to watch them talk and nodded slowly as he realised what she was saying "I agree but I don't know what it is".

"No one should be that temperature" Hermione murmured with furrowed brows.

"So erm, why did you move here?" the one called Jacob asked curiously.

Blaise, Theo and Draco glanced at Hermione who looked away with a gulp "excuse me" she said quietly before standing up and walking off.

As she walked towards the car she heard Jacob say "oh, I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked".

"No, no" Theo said reassuringly "it's just difficult" he said whilst watching Hermione walk off.

"None of us are siblings by blood" Draco said "Theo, Blaise and I were adopted earlier then Hermione who was just very recent" he glanced back at her "she'd just lost her family and we already knew her from school so our 'Father' decided it was safer for her to be adopted with us then to be taken away by strangers".

"Oh, I'm sorry" most of them murmured glancing back at Hermione who was purposefully ignoring them all.

Blaise shrugged "it's all good, you didn't know".

"Just don't bring it up again" drawled Draco, he stood up nodded politely to the La Push gang and walked off.

Blaise and Theo exchanged a glance before saying quick goodbyes "I hope we can see you again but we really must get going".

"Of course, we live on the La Push reservation anyway. Come by anytime we can introduce you to the rest of us".

As they were walking away Blaise and Theo heard Sam murmur "all adopted like the Cullen's".

"At least they're not they're not vampires" murmured Jared.

Paul snickered "we would have smelt them if they were".

Blaise glanced worriedly at Theo who shook his head quickly saying they'd talk about it later.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! <strong>

**Please tell me who you think Leah would be with :) I've had one person saying Blaise, one saying Theo and one saying Draco hahaha so not much help there! **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**THANK YOU TO MY AMAZING REVIEWERS! :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>For those of you who like Harry Potter – please read and review my one shot 'Is this Love?' :) I'm still debating whether to leave it as a one shot or to make more chapters for it and I would greatly appreciate more views on it! <strong>_

* * *

><p>"What do you think they were on about?" asked Draco curiously after listening to Theo and Blaise explaining what they had overheard.<p>

Hermione was sat next to Severus looking deep in thought "they're really hot as well".

Her three brothers started snickering and she glowered at them before turning to Severus "I meant that their temperatures were inhumanly high" she said through gritted teeth.

Severus was sat deep in thought "hmmm, it would seem that we aren't the only magical thing around then".

"Vampires" Murmured Draco "we move to the furthest and dullest place we could find and we come across a freaking coven of vampires and Merlin knows what else".

"Not our fault" said Blaise gruffly as he rested his chin in his hands "I totally blame the Ministry, they were supposed to research the place before telling us where to go".

Severus growled "you must be careful around these Cullen's until I can find out more".

Hermione's head was to the side as she thought "they have really well built bodies as well" her brows were furrowed as she thought "I'm sure I've read somewhere about shape shifters that have really high temperatures and that their bodies change, they become stronger" she glanced at Theo "did they look strong to you?"

Blaise nodded and answered her quickly before Theo could even open his mouth to reply "I thought my hand was going to be crushed when I shook their hands and yes they nearly burnt my flesh as well … took everything not to flinch".

"Shape shifters" Severus murmured looking at the table as he thought "I think I have a book on cat shape shifters but I'm not sure they'd turn into big cats would they?"

Blaise shrugged and drawled in a bored tone to imitate Severus's usual drawl "wouldn't know man, don't know them personally".

Severus glared at him but decided it best not to say anything as Theo sighed and began to speak "we could always go back tomorrow or some other time after that and talk to them".

Hermione giggled "you mean delve into their minds".

Rolling his eyes and standing up Severus sighed "you guys are going to be late to school if you don't leave now".

Blaise shrugged and leant back in his chair with a grin "we could always apparate".

Hermione rolled her eyes "yeah and have people questioning how we got there, no I don't think so".

She stood up and straightened her clothes, her skinny jeans, brown knee length heeled boots, white tank top and a long brown cardigan. Her long curly hair bounced as she moved to leave, sometimes shining golden when the dim sun hit it.

Severus nodded at them all "I might not be here when you get back I'm going to floo to Hogwarts and see Minerva".

Hermione smiled "tell her I'm fine and to stop worrying before she gets wrinkles".

When Severus smirked Hermione scolded him lightly "be nice" she paused before carrying on "Father".

Severus still not used to being called that nodded and changed the subject "be careful today" he said softly as he looked at them all "be wary" he warned lightly staring at them with his dark eyes, waiting for them to understand or acknowledge what he said.

Hermione nodded in understanding and surprised Severus when she wrapped her arms around his waist "I'm glad you came with me" she whispered to him.

Severus placed his hands on her shoulders and placed his lips on her head, not kissing nor hugging but showing his care in his own way "I would never let you come alone".

Hermione nodded and smiled sadly "you wont always be here".

"I will be here for as long as I am needed" he said before pushing her gently away "go on" he urged them all whilst heading to the fireplace "I shall be back before nine" he paused "do you all think you can make your own tea?"

Draco snorted "we can cook better then you can Severus" he loved his Godfather, he really did but sometimes he seemed to lose his sense.

"Well come on then" Hermione urge the boys "I may not be in Hogwarts any more but I still plan on following the rules".

Theo's eyebrows rose in mock surprise as they all headed outside "you mean you actually followed rules?"

Hermione huffed and turned away from them "yes, it wasn't my fault a crazed maniac was attempting to kill my friends and I every year" her eyes suddenly grew sad as she realised that the maniac had in fact completed his attempts.

Blaise seeing the sudden sadness in her eyes jumped up and put an arm around her shoulders "come on then lil sis, your big brothers need to make sure you enjoy school".

Hermione snorted "who in the name of Merlin would ever enjoy school?"

Her three brothers all suddenly looked at her with wide eyes and she looked at them self consciously "What?" she asked.

Draco blinked slowly "we thought the brightest with of her age loved school?"

Theo nodded "yeah, you always did your homework-"

"And answered questions in class-" interrupted Blaise.

"And you practically lived in the library?" finished Draco, he made his seem like a question as he looked at her.

Hermione toed the floor with her boots "well, I'm a Muggle born, the only way I thought I would ever get along in your world was to know everything I could about it, so I read … I read lots" she said quietly "I answered questions because my parents always told me I had to do my best, If I knew the answer to a question I had to say it. When I was younger there was so much pressure on me" with furrowed brows she smiled sadly "don't get me wrong, I loved my parents but they would push me too hard, they would be so disappointed if I was never at the top of every class" shrugging she smiled apologetically "I'm guessing it's what their parents did to them so it was all they knew".

"I do love libraries though" she added with a wistful smile "I love reading" suddenly she grinned "who knows I might actually write a book some day".

The boys had softened as she spoke, no one else would have been able to notice the way their eyes softened and they became less tense but Hermione having lived with them for months knew the signs. She could read them and their emotions like they were one of her favourite books. They fascinated her how well they could hide their emotions from others, she supposed it had to do with being a Slytherin.

"I'm sure you will" Blaise said softly with a slight smile.

"Let's try to survive Muggle School first though yeah?" asked Theo with a grin.

Hermione suddenly jumped up and down slightly "come on" she whined playfully "we're going to be late for our first day".

Rolling his eyes Draco reached out and grabbed her hand "come on then _sorellina_, let's get to school" he pulled her towards his car and helped her into the passenger seat, Theo and Blaise lounged in the back seat and started playing a game of eye spy, Draco soon started the car and they were speeding towards the muggle high school.

Hermione looked out of the window and watched the trees fly by, when they reached the town of Forks Hermione started to fiddle nervously with the bottom of her cardigan. Draco glanced at her as he drove, he was slightly disgruntled that he had to slow down whilst driving through an inhabited area but as soon as he realised how nervous Hermione was he glanced in the mirror at Blaise who was also watching Hermione.

"Nervous?"

It was Theo who had spoken and it seemed he was asking them all.

"Should we be?" asked Draco in his usual emotionless voice.

Hermione bit her lip and her eyes finally flickered away from the curious faces of the strangers surrounding them, they were just driving passed the last house before reading more wooded area.

"Yes" she answered truthfully.

"Why?" asked Blaise worriedly as he looked out the back window where he could just see the muggles.

"Muggle school is … different from Hogwarts" Hermione finally answered after some thought.

"Different how?" asked Theo curiously.

"The kids can be so much meaner" Hermione said softly, she sucked in a breath as they finally pulled into the school. It was much smaller then Hogwarts but could be considered larger then most schools in Towns.

Draco pulled up next to a shiny silver Volvo, he thought it best to park next to someone who seemed to appreciate their car better then the others that looked as though they hadn't been washed in years. He decided that if he found so much as a scratch on his car he would just hex the shiny Volvo owner.

As soon as Draco turned off the engine, he realised that everyone who had been in the parking lot at the time were staring straight at his car. He thanked Merlin for tinted windows. He sighed when none of the others seemed to want to move.

"It can't be that bad" he murmered to them "we've fought a war and are some of the only survivors" he turned to look at Blaise and Theo "we suffered torture for years, we suffered getting the dark mark" he turned to Hermione "and you've suffered so much that the thought of you being afraid to attend muggle High school is just so unbelievable".

Hermione gulped nervously but continued to stare back at him as well "I am scared" her voice shook "no" she said shaking her head "I'm not scared, I am terrified" she glanced out the window towards the muggles.

"In my childhood when I attended muggle school, I had no friends, I was ridiculed and picked on daily in the most cruellest of ways little children could think of" she paused as her eyes watered "I am so afraid that high school will e just like primary school, what if I make no friends? What if people still look upon me as I'm a freak? What if they try to hurt me?" her voice breaks at the end and she turns away from them all as she attempts to calm down.

Draco grabbed her hand and turned her to look at him "we are your friends".

"Your brothers" Theo agreed.

Draco nodded gratefully at him before turning back to Hermione "do you truly think we will let anyone hurt you in any way?"

Hermione stared at him before turning to look at Blaise and Theo "no" she whispered before a small smile lit up her face "I really don't" she cleared her throat and composed herself "I'm sorry" she said.

Blaise patted her on the head making her scowl slightly "no worries, we're scared as well" he glanced at Theo and grinned "but believe me, we are going to make this one heck of a year".

Hermione smiled gratefully at them all "masks on? Heads locked? Wands hidden but easy to get to? Got your bags?"

They all nodded to each question and then after another moment of silence reached for the door handles at the same time. It must have looked something, when all four doors opened and the four of them came out.

Theo had taken the lead whilst Blaise placed a comforting arm around Hermione's shoulders, Draco quickly locked the car and reached for Hermione's hand. Whilst she was still shaking slightly she didn't feel as nervous now she had her brothers around her.

They made their way to the front desk to speak to the lady behind the counter. The secretary to the Headmaster. It wasn't long before they were leaving the building again, Hermione now giggling because of the looks the three boys had received from the older woman behind the desk. She couldn't blame her really, though it was a bit creepy. She glanced at her brothers again, all different in looks but still all looked as though they belonged in modelling magazines with their expensive clothing and emotionless faces.

Blaise shuddered as the door closed behind them "I thought she was going to eat me" he murmured shaking his head with wide eyes.

Hermione laughed lightly and watched her brothers as they all laughed and joked about who would be eaten first.

Draco, with his blonde hair, silvery eyes, pale skin and slim yet strong build looked almost angelic. Hermione was glad that Draco had stopped slicking his hair back he looked much more relaxed and more handsome in her opinion. He was wearing dark jeans and a dark green T-shirt with 'Slytherin' and a picture of a snake on it. They had all found it funny whilst knowing that the Muggles would not understand it.

Blaise with his Italian features, dark messy hair that reminded Hermione of Harry sometimes, his dark brown eyes that were just like Severus's eyes were surrounded by thick black lashes that most girls would die for and his tanned skin always looked golden even on rainy days. He was wearing faded skinny jeans and a plain black shirt.

Theo's blonde hair looked much neater then Blaise's but Theo also claimed to be allergic to brushes. He had hazel eyes hidden behind black sunglasses, even though the sun was hidden behind grey clouds. He was wearing baggy faded blue jeans and a long sleeved dark blue shirt, he never wore t-shirts just always formal looking shirts.

Hermione loved all three like they were the brothers she never had and was glad to see them finally have a bit of fun. They seemed much more relaxed then she thought they would have been surrounded by muggles.

"Hermione did you hear a word we just said to you?" Blaise interrupted her thoughts.

Hermione blinked quickly and bit her lip whilst frowning "Erm . . . that one of you will be the future Mr Cole?"

Blaise blinked back in shock "That was her name?"

Hermione shrugged "I believe so" she scanned the parking lot, her eyes taking in everything.

Draco watched her eyes take everything in and couldn't stop his eyes from doing the same. Some students were still out of classes and we whispering to each other whilst pointing or looking at them "come on" he urged his siblings "we need to get to our classes".

Hermione glanced at her school schedule as they walked "what do you all have first?"

Theo scanned his list "Trigonometry and Calculus? What the Merlin is that?"

Hermione bit her lip so she didn't laugh and replied "math".

Theo moaned "oh Merlin, I hate math … that's the one with the numbers right?"

Hermione nodded thanking Severus that they had decided to teach them about Muggle subjects.

Blaise scrunched up his noise and he looked at his "Spanish" he muttered upset.

Hermione patted his arm "were you hoping for Italian?"

Blaise shook his head "nah, I was hoping for a language I didn't know" he sighed wistfully, suppose I can always learn more at home.

Hermione laughed once "ah well we'll be able to pass with flying colours".

Draco sighed "bloody Math" he grumbled as they all began to walk towards their classes.

Hermione rolled her eyes amused at them all "come on guys cheer up, this will be your first … and last year of Muggle High School, do try to enjoy it".

Blaise offered Hermione his arm "shall I escort you to your class milady?"

Hermione smiled and decided to play along "why kind sir, seeing as we have the same class that would be most kind of you".

Draco and Theo both sighed and waved at them "See you later?" asked Theo as they began walking in different directions, all of them walking backwards so they can still talk.

"If I don't see any of you in my next classes I'll see you at lunch" Blaise said.

Hermione agreed and Draco nodded "separate table though".

Blaise spun Hermione around so they could walk properly "are you nervous?" Hermione asked curiously as she watched Blaise's eyes take in their surroundings as they walked.

Blaise shrugged "not really, it can't be that different from Hogwarts classes"

Hermione nodded in agreement "apart from what we will be studying of course?"

They continued walking in silence "do you regret not taking your final year at Hogwarts?"

Hermione stayed silent for a moment as she thought about it "not really" she replied quietly "I took my NEWTs-"

"And passed with all Os" snickered Blaise.

Hermione carried on as though Blaise had not interrupted "I just didn't think I would survive going back there".

Blaise nodded in agreement suddenly sober "me either" he whispered.

They entered the Spanish class just as the last muggle student entered the classroom. The talk in the class went silent as they both entered the classroom. Hermione slightly nervous positioned herself to be hidden behind Blaise. She made sure it wasn't obvious she was hiding though but she felt Blaise give her arm a squeeze before he shook hands with the teacher.

"Hello Ma'am, my name is Blaise Lupus and this is my younger sister Hermione Lupus. We are both new to the school with our brothers and were asked to get these sheets signed by our teachers".

The teacher, a woman no older then fifty blinked shocked at Blaise's polite attitude. Hermione noticed all of the students watching them intently and kept her eyes on the teacher.

"O . . . of course Mr Lupus" she reached out for his sheet and signed it "if you could just take your seat next to Mr Alden" Blaise nodded and took his sheet back, glanced at Hermione who nodded so slightly that no one else would have noticed it and moved towards his seat.

Hermione smiled politely but didn't offer any conversation as the teacher signed her sheet and handed it back.

The woman smiled at Hermione kindly "I'm Mrs Goff" she turned to make sure Blaise had heard as well before continuing "I'm the Spanish teacher, If you must speak in class please speak in Spanish only. I shall let you off this lesson but I would prefer it if you spoke Spanish every other time".

"No será un problema en absoluto la Sra. Goff" Hermione replied quietly.

Mrs Goff looked so pleased that Hermione almost felt embarrassed for her.

"Habla usted español?" Mrs Goff asked happily.

_Duhhh, _Hermione thought but decided it best not to say it and simply replied "of course ma'am" softly.

"Oh good" Mrs Goff said excitedly "now, if you will sit next to . . ." she looked around the room, taking in all the seated students until she found an empty seat "Mr Cullen please".

Hermione's eyes widened slightly and she stiffened but she quickly hid it with a smile and moved to the seat she was appointed.

Mr Cullen looked like the vampire Hermione knew him to be apart from his eyes. She nearly gasped in shock when his golden eyes met hers. She hid behind her long hair and glanced at Blaise who sat stiffly in his seat. He could not look at her because she was seated three tables behind him.

_I am fine Blaise, do not worry _she whispered into his mind. She saw him give the tiniest of nods but he didn't relax.

Near the end of class Mrs Goff allowed everyone to talk to the person seated at their table.

Hermione didn't turn to look at the Cullen vampire as he began to speak "Hello".

Hermione blinked shocked that he had actually started to speak, to be truthful she was shocked that the Cullen's were in school . . . around humans with pulsing blood.

"Hello" she said back.

They were silent for another moment "I'm Emmett Cullen" he grinned and Hermione found herself smiling slightly back.

"Hermione Lupus" she offered but did not say more.

Feeling his eyes still on her she sighed and turned to look at him, his eyes still unnerved her. Every book she read said that vampires had red eyes … even the few vampires she had seen in the war had red eyes. So what did this amber colour mean?

She scanned him with her eyes and found he was just as large as the boys of La Push. He was also the palest person beside herself in the room.

"So Hermione how do you like Forks so far?" Hermione could tell he was trying to make conversation.

She shrugged "just moved here".

"You're not much of a conversationalist are you?" he asked amused.

Hermione smiled apologetically "not really I'm afraid, if you wished for conversation you would have been better seated next to my brother".

She watched as Emmett sized up Blaise "you don't look alike".

She bit her lip and murmured quietly so none of the other tables could hear "adopted".

Emmett's grin softened to an understanding smile "same".

Hermione nodded but didn't say anything else, her mind on overdrive. She was nervous about being so close to a vampire and hoped her heart rate didn't show it. Before any more awkward conversations could start the bell rang and Blaise was by her side.

"Ready to go Mia" he said as his eyes took in Emmett.

Hermione nodded and stood up "of course, Emmett this is my brother Blaise. Blaise this is Emmett" her eyes flickered from one to the other as they eyed each other warily.

Finally Blaise nodded and Emmett smiled "I'll see you both later but I've gotta go catch the Mrs otherwise I'll be in trouble".

Hermione smiled and nodded a goodbye as he left "he wasn't so bad" she murmured to Blaise who had once again offered her his arm.

"Next class?" he asked ignoring her attempt at telling him everything would be okay. He was royally pissed off that not only were the vampires in school with us but I also had to sit next to one.

"Art" she murmured in reply.

Blaise's shoulders slumped "I've got Math" he pulled her into a quick hug after walking her to her class "try not to do anything stupid if Draco or Theo aren't in the class with you".

Hermione rolled her eyes "oh come on, it's not like I'm going to have a freaking vamp in every class I have".

Blaise narrowed his eyes at her "with you I'm not so sure, trouble just loves you" he pulled away with a sigh "I've gotta go" he started walking backwards away from her "be good".

Rolling her eyes again she shook her head and moved into the Art class. It didn't take her long to realise that she may have just cursed herself.

There at the back of the class sat three vampires, two female and one male.

"Oh Merlin" Hermione murmured "i'm worse then Harry".

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**Lol thank you everyone for voting, I've decided who it's going to be and just to say it's not Draco ;) because come on we all love Draco too much to let anyone else have him haha**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**Oh wow! THANK YOU TO MY AMAZING REVIEWERS! :D**

* * *

><p><em>"Next class?" he asked ignoring her attempt at telling him everything would be okay. He was royally pissed off that not only were the vampires in school with us but I also had to sit next to one.<em>

_"Art" she murmured in reply._

_Blaise's shoulders slumped "I've got Math" he pulled her into a quick hug after walking her to her class "try not to do anything stupid if Draco or Theo aren't in the class with you"._

_Hermione rolled her eyes "oh come on, it's not like I'm going to have a freaking vamp in every class I have"._

_Blaise narrowed his eyes at her "with you I'm not so sure, trouble just loves you" he pulled away with a sigh "I've gotta go" he started walking backwards away from her "be good"._

_Rolling her eyes again she shook her head and moved into the Art class. It didn't take her long to realise that she may have just cursed herself._

_There at the back of the class sat three vampires, two female and one male._

_"Oh Merlin" Hermione murmured "i'm worse then Harry"._

* * *

><p>Mrs Lively was perfect for teaching art or at least that's what Hermione thought. She was in her mid forties but looked so much younger with her hippie image. She reminded Hermione of Luna with her long wavy blonde hair and flowers going all through out it. She had large hazel eyes and a small rounded face that made her look innocent. Hermione felt her heart ping slightly at the thought of Luna, who was still in a coma being carefully watched over by Neville.<p>

Sighing Hermione slowly smudged the pencil shading on her drawing, the teacher had given them a feeling and they had to draw what came to mind with that feeling.

_Guilt, _had been the feeling given to everyone today.

Hermione had so much to feel guilty about but the one thing that as still killing her inside was the death of her best friend, her brother. She knew he had the Horcrux in him, had even been searching for ways to get it out of him without him being hurt but it all came down to one thing . . . his death. Hermione hadn't told him and felt guilty over it, he should be alive now. He would be alive now if it wasn't for her. She should be the one buried beneath the earth with her parents, not him.

Hermione's hand hovered over the dark and light green coloured pencils until finally she picked up the light one. She shaded the part closest to the black pupil with the light colour before using the dark to finish it off. She was pleased with how life like she had made the drawing, the only colour being the emerald eyes that sparkled through the circle glasses.

Smiling sadly down at the picture Hermione lightly stroked the cheek "Harry" she murmured softly, so softly that not even the vampires would hear.

She was seated next to the blonde one who hadn't spoken a word or even looked in her direction. Hermione was pleased with this seeing as she didn't want a reason for her three brothers to become over protective and demand to be in the class with her.

Once the image was complete Hermione straightened the things around her on the table before finally sitting back and glancing around the room. The other two vampires were smiling softly at each other as they held each others hand on the table. Hermione softened at the sight before her wall once again went up and her emotions were hidden.

The male vampire suddenly frowned and his eyes snapped in her direction. She bravely met his eyes and when he didn't look away she raised an eyebrow in question. He finally looked away and the small vampire next to him whispered something making him nod but he didn't reply back.

"Not many people can out stare Jasper" a voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts.

Hermione jumped startled and turned towards the blonde vampire next to her, she was slim and beautiful. Hermione scoffed when she thought this _weren't all vampires beautiful?_

Shaking her head to rid her thoughts Hermione said "I'm not many people".

"Cliché" the vampire murmured.

"But true" Hermione replied, her voice not betraying any of her emotions.

"Think yourself special then?" the vampire sneered at her.

Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes "think yourself special don't you? Do you think everyone will just put up with your bitchy attitude and not argue back?"

The vampire's eyes widened slightly in shock, it seemed to Hermione that no one had ever argued back with her "you have no right to talk to me like that h-" she cut herself off before she gave away anything but Hermione smirked and hide behind her long hair. She knew that the vampire was about to say human.

Looking back up once her face was straight Hermione glared "I have every right to talk to everyone how I wish to, you on the other hand have no reason to act like a complete bitch to people you do not know".

Hermione was sure the vampire would have killed her right there and then had the teacher not interrupted.

Mrs Lively was smiling widely, another trait like Luna as her smile was slightly dreamy and her eyes slightly glazed. She stood in the front of the room smiling at the fourteen students in her class, not many had a creative streak in their final years apparently.

"Now class, I'm going to be showing a few of your artwork to the class and let you explain why you feel guilt over your images. Once I've done that please take your work back. I will be giving out homework, you will not need to hand it in until next month as you will be completing an Art book."

"What will we be doing Miss?" asked a petite girl at the front of class. She looked over eager to do the homework.

"You will be filling the book with images of everyone you know or knew, just one person per page will do but the book must be filled" she gestured towards a stack of art books near the door, all of them different colours, bright colours. The corner of Hermione's lip tilted slightly as she thought that the colours matched the teacher's hippy look.

"Now" the teacher grinned and clapped her hands once, loudly to hush the whispers and draw everyone's attentions back to her.

"Miss Alice Cullen, please show me your art" the teacher said whilst looking at the petite vampire.

Alice, who had a small pixie like form smiled brightly and nodded, her short pixie cropped hair bouncing as she moved "yes Ma'am" she grabbed her work and skipped to the front of the class with it. She turned around on her heel on showed everyone the picture she had drawn.

Hermione's head tilted to the side as she looked at it and she noticed a few others doing the same. It was . . . unusual.

Alice had started speaking and Hermione glanced up at her face, she was still beaming proudly "I once lied to my sister Rosalie saying she suited a dress when she didn't" she glanced guiltily at the blonde vampire and Hermione realised that must be Rosalie "but when the time came for her to wear it" she carried on in a horrified rush "I just couldn't let her out in public wearing such a thing! So I 'accidentally' ripped it". She used her hands to quote the accidentally.

There was a moment of silence before Miss Lively cleared her throat "yes, well . . . I'm sure Miss Hale will forgive you for it" she glanced at Rosalie who looked less then pleased. Hermione was confused for a moment, why wasn't the blonde vampire a Cullen? She was definitely a vampire, Hermione could feel the power radiating off her. Shaking the thought away she made sure to pay attention to the other student's artwork.

"Miss Lupus would you like to show the class your artwork?"

Hermione sucked in a breath as everyone turned to look at her. Gulping she nodded and forced her frozen body to move, her hand slid across the table as she moved around it swiping up her picture as she moved. She slowly made her way to the front of the class and clutched her art close to her chest as she turned around, nervously hiding beneath her hair. She bit her lip and turned the paper around, everyone stared at the image, some people's eyes widened as they realised that the new girl could actual draw. . . it was a hobby Hermione had used during Hogwarts when she was in the library.

"Who is it?" a handsome looking boy her age asked from the back of the class when he realised she wasn't going to elaborate on the image.

"My best friend" Hermione replied softly glancing up "my brother".

"What happened to him?" the voice surprised Hermione and she turned wide eyed to Rosalie who seemed to soften.

Hermione debated what to tell them "he was killed . . . murdered" she said quietly.

"Why do you feel guilt over that?" asked the nosy petite girl from the front.

Hermione's eyes stung with unshed tears and she licked her dry lips as she blinked them away. When she had calmed her emotions she said in a broken voice "it should have been me".

There was an intake of breath as Hermione glanced at the image of the boy she had drawn. No, she told herself, not boy, but man.

"What was his name?" the teacher asked whilst looking at the artwork with wide eyes.

Hermione finally smiled softly "Harry. Harry James Potter".

The bell rang just as people began to ask more questions, questions Hermione would never answer.

"Class dismissed" Miss Lively said loudly over the rushing sounds of the kids "don't forget your art books!" she yelled after them all.

Hermione took her time in packing her bag, the only students left were the three vampires who were all whispering about something. Hermione glanced warily at them before moving towards the door. She swiped an art book as she made her way out of the room.

Draco was waiting outside the classroom for her making her smile in relief "you all done?" he asked with a small smile that dropped quickly from his face as the three vampires made their way out of the room.

Hermione gripped his arm as his face darkened "Draco, please let's just go" she urged giving his arm a slight tug. The vampires moved passed them, glancing their way curiously but not stopping to say something.

"You were in a class alone! With three bloodsuckers" he hissed in her ear as he pulled her into an empty classroom.

Hermione looked at him helplessly "nothing happened" when he didn't say anything Hermione gripped the sides of his face making him look at her "calm down Draco, I swear nothing happened and I'm perfectly fine".

Draco finally nodded and Hermione dropped her hands "promise me?" Draco asked whilst holding out his pinky finger.

Hermione glanced at it suddenly feeling amused "you want me to pinky swear?"

Draco nodded and smirked "yes".

"What am I pinky swearing exactly?" Hermione asked warily.

"That you'll be safe this year and not do anything stupid" he continued to smirk down at her.

Hermione huffed "I never _did_ anything stupid Malfoy".

"_Sure_ you didn't" he rolled his eyes "come on promise and we can go to our next class".

Hermione agreed realising she wouldn't be getting out of this classroom otherwise "I don't have classes until after lunch now".

Draco frowned "so what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go to the lunch area now and just do some art work" she said whilst holding up the art book.

Sighing Draco narrowed his eyes "okay but call me if you're in trouble" he patted his pocket where she could see his phone was to tell her he had it on him.

Nodding Hermione gave him a hug "thank you for being here Draco".

Patting her on the back gently he smiled as kissed her head softly "we could never leave you after what you've done for us".

"Thank you" she murmured as she pulled away.

Rolling his eyes Draco smirked "be gone with you witch, I've classes to go to unlike some" he snickered to himself at the inside joke and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You spend way too much time around Blaise" she said as they made their way out of the classroom.

"He is my brother" replied Draco with a roll of his eyes **[they do that wayyyy too much lol]**

Hermione grinned "no, he's our brother".

"Bet you never thought you'd have three Slytherins as brothers and Severus as a Father did you?"

Smiling Hermione replied "I'm glad, Slytherins think before they act where as us Lions … well let's just say Harry and Ron would have confronted the Cullen's and started fights by now".

"Too true" agreed Draco before suddenly smiling down at her "I'm glad you're talking about them again, it will do you good".

Hermione looked away sadly "yes, I'm sure it will".

"This is my stop" Draco said with a sigh "why did I ever let you talk me into going to Muggle School".

Hermione shrugged "I don't actually know but well it could end up fun somehow".

"Yeah sure" murmured Draco as he stepped into his class "I might end up killing that Mike dude if he doesn't stop talking about how hot you are" was the last thing Hermione heard him say before the door was shut.

She let out a short laugh of disbelief before making her way towards the lunch area. _Thank Merlin for maps_ she thought as she finally made her way through the cafeteria doors.

There were only three people scattered around the room and Hermione debated where to sit. One, a scary looking goth just stared at her from across the room, two was a math geek muttering equations and scratching out notes on his homework and the last . . . just her luck that it would Emmett, the vampire. He grinned when he noticed her and motioned for her to sit at his table.

She debated how much trouble she would be in with the boys before finally taking a seat opposite the vampire.

"Why are you here?" she asked curiously as she sat down.

"Skipping out on Biology" he grinned.

She frowned "you're skipping a class? Why?"

"They're showing a video I've seen lots of times" his eyes kept glancing up at the door.

_I bet you have_ Hermione thought amused but instead chose to say "waiting on someone?"

Emmett's eyes quickly jumped back at hers "what?" he asked too quickly "no, of course not".

Hermione stared at him showing that she didn't believe a word he just said, he smiled sheepishly "well my brother's supposed to be coming back today and I wasn't sure if he was coming in to school or not" shrugging he glanced down at his work with a frown "could have done with his help, I never could understand the art of music".

"You have music?" Hermione asked curiously glancing at his work.

"Yep" he popped the p at the end whilst staring hard at his work, he looked greatly dissatisfied.

"I'm guessing you don't mean your brother from my Art class then?"

Emmett looked up confused "my brother? Art class?" he seemed to be thinking about it before his face showed realisation "you mean Jasper? Nah, he's Rose's twin".

"Rose?" Hermione question before ahhing "ohh, you mean Rosalie Hale?"

"Yep, she's my girlfriend" he smirked to himself "has been for a while now".

Hermione had to fight her own smirk as she realised how long 'a while' might actually be. She nodded but didn't say anything and settled her art book in front of her.

"So, any boyfriends in your life?" he asked the question so innocently and casually yet Hermione flinched as though she had been physically struck.

She stared down at her blank piece of paper and was so silent for so long that Emmett realised he had made a big mistake.

"I'm sorry" he said softly "I didn't mean to poke into your life" he actually sounded upset with himself for upsetting her.

Hermione gulped and licked her dry lips, her shaky unsteady hand reached out for her pencil as she continued to stare at her book. "It's fine" she murmured but didn't say anything more.

After a while the tense atmosphere disappeared and they did their work in a comfortable silence. The sound of Hermione's soft sketching and Emmett's writing seemed to echo around the room.

Finally when Emmett couldn't take the silence he looked at the girl in front of him, she seemed so small, even smaller then Alice which he thought impossible. Her chocolate coloured hair was falling from it's bun in curls and seemed to glisten gold in the sun. She was pale for a human, almost as pale as himself and he had to wonder whether she was ill or not. She had the bags under her eyes to show him she didn't sleep much or not very well. Her eyes were an amber colour so close to his own when he was well fed that he had to wonder whether she was a vampire or not. He knew though, she was human . . . although her blood smelt different though which also made him wonder if she was ill.

She seemed to be concentrating on what ever she was drawing and Emmett thought she looked cute when she bit her lip in concentration and furrowed her brows. He shook his head in amusement before his eyes moved slowly swept around the room. He wasn't sure why he had the feeling that the girl in front of him needed protecting, he just did.

She lifted her head and looked towards the door just as a boy he didn't recognise entered the room. His eyes swept the room before they found Hermione who smiled gently at him. He was beside her before Emmett even realised.

"Theo" the boy said with a small smile as he settled himself beside Hermione.

"Emmett" he replied with a nod, he cocked his head to the side "you don't happen to be good at music do you?"

Theo regarded him slowly before nodding "I'm alright at it why?"

Emmett sighed and looked down at his homework "I'm stuck, I'm just not the musical genius in the family".

Theo smiled and nodded like he understood "I can help but I'm not sure if I'll be much use" he gestured to Hermione with his head "she's better then I am".

Emmett glanced at Hermione "you didn't tell me that".

Hermione smiled but didn't look up from her work "you never asked".

"There are four of you right?" he asked "new kids that is".

Theo looked at him warily "yes why?"

"You could create a band and join the music festival this year" he shrugged not showing he was becoming wary with the boys suspiciousness.

"I suppose so" Theo murmured.

Hermione elbowed Theo "be nice" she murmurs whilst placing her pencil down.

Theo glanced at her before his eyes flickered to her work "wha-" he never even got to finish before Hermione closed her art book with a loud slap.

"Its homework" she murmurs as she looks away.

Emmett watched as Theo debated whether to say anything else but he just sighs and turns away. It wasn't long before the lunch bell rang and Hermione grabbed her art book and wrapped a hand around Theo's arm urging him up.

"It was nice sitting with you Emmett" she says politely as she makes her way to another table with her brother. Theo whispers something in her ear as they walk off and Emmett misses it as his family sit at the table.

"Hi Em" Alice greeted happily.

Hermione glanced at her lunch as she sits with her brothers but couldn't bring herself to eat it.

"You've got to eat Hermione" murmurs Draco as he watched her, beside him Theo murmured a silencing spell and waved his wand under the table so that no one would over hear them . . . especially the vampires.

"I know" she said with a slight smile in his direction "how was your first classes?" she asks suddenly changing the topic.

"Boring" murmured Draco with a fierce glare at his food.

"Interesting" said Blaise with a shrug.

"Informative" replied Theo.

Hermione looked at them all "Slytherins" she murmured with a shake of her head.

Blaise suddenly narrows his eyes at her "Draco tells me you had second lesson with _three_ vampires" he folds his arms "what was it you said to me? Ah yes, 'it's not like I'll have vampires in every class'" he said whilst mocking her voice.

Sighing Hermione slapped him lightly across the back of the head "I do not talk like that" she admonished.

Holding his arms up in defence he shrugged "all I'm saying is that you are a magnet for trouble" suddenly he grins "just wait until Severus finds out".

Hermione blinked in realisation before gasping in horror "you can't tell him" she pleaded them all "please" she put her hands together and gave them her best puppy look.

Draco's eye twitched as he looked at her but he looked away and folded his arms "fine, I won't say anything".

Blaise pouted and sighed "you ruin all of my fun" he whined playfully.

"You know he'd go mental Blaise, he would do something to make sure we weren't ever near the vampires".

"Fine, alright, I promise not to say a word" he finally relented.

"They are quite interesting" Theo said as he looked over towards the vampires.

"They're vampires" growled Draco as he glared at them "they could endanger us being here, if . . ." he sighed too annoyed to carry on.

Hermione understood what he wanted to say and shivered wrapping her arms around herself "they can't find us though" she said with a shaky voice "can they?" she looked at them all "I mean no one knows where we are but Kingsley right?" she urged.

Theo glanced at Blaise and Draco "as far as we know, no one knows where we are at all".

Hermione frowned "but Kingsley told us where to go didn't he?" she asked confused.

Blaise shook his head and looked down at his food whilst Draco cleared his throat uncomfortably "you know Severus" he said quietly "he felt it more safe for us all if no one knew at all where we were so he just … ignored what Kingsley said".

Hermione let out a breath she had been holding "I should be upset" she said leaning back in her chair "but I feel much safer now".

Blaise reached across the table and squeezed her hand "we promised to keep you safe and we will".

Hermione shook her head "it's not just about me anymore Blaise, you're all in as much danger as I am just because you're trying to protect me".

They all smiled at her all seeming amused "Mione, we're on the hit list anyway because we changed sides".

Theo grinned "anyway who would think that the precious Gryffindor Princess would be living in a house with four Slytherins".

Chuckling to herself Hermione couldn't help but feel better "I wonder that myself sometimes T-man".

Blaise suddenly sat straighter "we get to train tonight anyway" he grinned "Severus is setting up the attic for us".

Hermione brightened "Really?" she asked excited at the prospect of getting her magic back up to speed. She had not been able to do much since losing her parents and being tortured.

They all nodded pleased at how excited she was "I can't wait" she breathed out.

Suddenly she remembered something and looked at the others "did you know that two of the vampire's surnames are Hale, they're all 'adopted' into the same family, yet some are dating their 'adopted' siblings and there's still one vampire who wasn't in school today".

"When did you find all that out?" Blaise asked in wonderment.

Shrugging she smiled "I have my ways".

"If they're playing as the adopted family they've got to have parents as well right? So that means they have about six in their coven?" Draco murmured.

"That we know off" added Theo.

"Seven" said Hermione as she nibbled on a carrot stick.

"Seven?" asked the boys confused.

Hermione nodded and said "Emmett, the largest one said his brother was away . . . i'm presuming he's vampire as well" Hermione watched as the boys thought and then added with a frown "have any of you wondered how they can be in school" when none of them seemed to understood what she was saying she elaborated "it's a place full of pumping blood and" she said slowly "it's daytime".

All three of the boy's mouths fell open as they turned to look towards the vampires table.

"I didn't think of that" muttered Blaise with a worried look.

"Well" Theo started.

"This changes things" finished Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! <strong>

**I actually have a day off work tomorrow so yay! Late night writing, go me lol I'm glad I got to update this :D I know I should update my other stories and I'm planning to sometime soon :( I've just been so busy that my immune system is running a little low -_- gahhh, ah well hope you like the chapter :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**THANK YOU TO MY AMAZING REVIEWERS! :D**

* * *

><p><em>Hermione watched as the boys thought and then added with a frown "have any of you wondered how they can be in school" when none of them seemed to understood what she was saying she elaborated "it's a place full of pumping blood and" she said slowly "it's daytime".<em>

_All three of the boy's mouths fell open as they turned to look towards the vampires table. _

"_I didn't think of that" muttered Blaise with a worried look._

"_Well" Theo started._

"_This changes things" finished Draco. _

* * *

><p>"He knows something" muttered Draco as he wiped a trail of sweat from his forehead.<p>

Severus Snape did indeed know certain things that his 'children' were keeping from him so this little training session turned into a torture session until one of them broke and told him the truth.

"No breaks!" he barked out in his commanding tone.

Blaise who looked close to tears he was so exhausted started muttering curse words. Theo was leaning on the wall praying for some sort of intervention. Severus had his arms folded and a smirk pulling at his lips as he regarded the four of them. Hermione was holding onto Draco for support.

"This is barbaric" she murmured weakly.

"This is our Father" sneered Blaise, his tiredness making him snappish.

"This could all end if one of you would tell me why you decided to leave out the little fact of the vampires who go to your school" drawled Severus slightly amused at all of their reactions.

"This is torture!" whined Hermione before she pushed away from Draco "you're going to train us and make us better yet we may just die from the training? How is this any help at all?" she nearly screamed at him in frustration.

"Hmmm" Severus sighed as he turned to her "interesting" he muttered regarding her closely "did you know your magic seems to grow with your emotions? I wonder if that's part of the curse or has it always been like that?" he tapped his chin as he thought.

Blaise snickered "oh she's always been like that, her hair grows bushier when she's angry and you can practically see the sparks fly from her".

"When did this turn into a bully Hermione day?" she muttered darkly glaring at them all.

Draco shrugged but joined his brother's snickering "oh you should have seen it in third year she got so angry I was sure she'd spit fire".

Hermione suddenly smirked "oh you mean that day when I punched you?" she folded her arms smugly as he turned to glare at her.

"She punched you?" Theo laughed loudly falling to the floor as it became too much "dear Merlin Draco you got hit by a girl! You told me some seventh year beat you up!" he laughed so loud that the others had to join in as well.

"A seventh year really?" Hermione giggled amused.

Draco grumbled darkly to himself as he glared at them all and stalked over to a bench at the side "fine!" he snapped "how about we tell Father about all your new friends Hermione".

Hermione's eyes widened and she growled at him "you swore you idiot!"

Severus turned to regard Hermione "Hermione Lupus what is Draco on about?"

Hermione gulped as she looked at him and glanced away not meeting his eyes "erm, well it . . . err . . . it seems as though I have a vampire in nearly every class I'm in".

"Really?" Severus asked calmly, way too calmly in everyone's opinion.

Biting her lip Hermione nodded slowly and chose not to say anything.

"Were you planning on telling me?" Severus asked through narrowed eyes.

She bit her lip harder and shook her head, she winced as her teeth drew blood.

Blaise sighed and moved towards Hermione, her pulled her chin up and sighed again "we're supposed to be protecting her" he growled to the others "not making her hurt herself" his eyes softened as he wiped the blood from her lip "it was her fault either Severus" he glanced towards his Father "she didn't want to worry you when the vampires haven't shown any signs of aggression towards us".

"I don't think they know we're magic" said Theo looking slightly guiltily at Hermione.

Hermione forced a smile in reply and said softly "I agree, it seems as though they are doing what we are doing".

"Hiding from a bunch of raving lunatics who wants to kill you Hermione?" asked Draco sarcastically.

Hermione glared at him before her body deflated slightly and her gaze softened "no" she answered quietly "they're a bunch of orphans playing 'family' and trying to make sure the Muggles or humans in their case don't see what they are hiding. Who knows maybe they do have a raving lunatic after them?"

The boys were silent as they thought over what Hermione had said whilst she just looked at them expectantly.

"You're right" sighed Severus as he rubbed the bridge of his nose to relieve some stress "we shouldn't judge them just because they're vampires, from what I've found there are vampires who live off animal blood . . . maybe this coven are animal drinkers?"

"Did it say there was a way to find out?" asked Draco curiously.

Severus looked at the ceiling as he tried to remember what he had read "yes" he suddenly said as his eyes lit up slightly "apparently the vampires who drink human blood have blood red eyes whilst the animal drinkers have-"

"Amber eyes" Hermione finished the same time Severus did.

Severus glanced at her curiously "how did you know?"

"These vampires have amber eyes" she responded without thinking.

"You were close enough to see eye colour?" asked Draco curiously.

Hermione's gaze flickered to Blaise who knew she had sat next to a vampire and then to Theo who had sat with a vampire along side her "erm yes?" she answered with her own question.

Draco turned his back to her and shook his head taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly "bloody morons" they could all hear him muttering.

Hermione frowned before turning to Severus "is today's lesson over? I'd like to complete my homework".

"Oh you've not done it yet?" asked Theo sarcastically.

Hermione ignoring his sarcasm asked "have you done yours?"

"err, no" replied Theo now confused.

"Then how could I have possibly done mine?" she asked in a falsely sweet voice that reminded them of the pink toad from their fifth year.

"Ugh" shuddered Severus "do not remind me of that woman".

One of Blaise's eyebrows rose in question as he looked at his Father "which woman? Professor Umbridge?" he snickered as Severus shuddered again.

"That woman thought she would actually have a chance with me" he sneered before scrunching up his face "I feel slightly nauseated" he spun on his heel and stalked towards the door "must shower and get that filthy image out of my mind" they heard him mutter to himself as he exited the room.

Hermione exchange amused looks with them all "at least we know what to do when one of us is in trouble".

"Shout Umbridge and point behind him?" snickered Theo.

Draco rolled his eyes "he would kill us all and then where would that leave us?"

"In the after world?" replied Blaise with a snort "might not be so bad mate" he slapped Draco on the back as he made his way towards him "might be better if you die that way then if Hermione decides to kill you for breaking your word" he smirked as Draco's eyes widened comically.

Hermione sighed and waved his apologetic look away "I'm not really in the mood" she sighed again "I just feel really tired" she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

Draco was suddenly beside her "you're supposed to be resting. Going to school and training as soon as you get home is not going to help you heal anytime soon".

Hermione opened her mouth to reply but all that came out was another large yawn. Draco sighed in shook his head before picking her up. Hermione didn't hear much of their conversation as they moved through the house, she knew that Theo had hurried to find Severus so he could check on her and that Blaise and Draco were whispering to each other but as Hermione's eyes slowly slid shut she didn't care for anything other then sleep.

_The smell of blood was so strong that Hermione refused to open her eyes to see where she was. She could hear faint screams and shouts and feel the cold wind ruffle her hair but she still refused to open her eyes. It didn't take her long to realise the screaming was getting louder and was much closer then she realised. Her ears suddenly popped and everything became so much louder that it nearly deafened her. She winced in pain and whimpered as her skin scraped the concrete floor. _

_It seemed as though along with her hearing everything else also came into focus. The pain she began to feel made her want to scream and cry all at the same time._

_Yet she still refused to open her eyes. _

_Not because she couldn't, but because she was afraid. She was so afraid of what she would see, of who she would see screaming so painfully. She opened her mouth and sucked in a shuddering breath only to let out a sob. _

_The cry shocked her and her eyes flew open. She bit back a scream as she found herself staring straight into the unseeing blue eyes of one Ronald Weasley. Her best friend was half covering her from the wall that had collapsed around them, that wasn't what had killed him though. She had seen it at the last moment, the green curse heading her way and apparently so had Ron because he jumped in front of her before she could even think of a counter curse. _

_It had happened so slowly, the curse clipped Ron's left shoulder and flew passed her head by mere inches. Hermione had turned to watch it hit a passing Death Eater, her long hair flying in her face from where it was falling from the messy bun she had threw it in. She spun back around horrified just as Ron crumpled to the ground, her arms wrapped around him just as he hit the ground. _

_She found herself shaking and crying as she recalled her earlier cries of Ron's name. Yet he wouldn't awaken and Hermione knew he never would. _

_He had died saving her life and here she was staring straight into his eyes. _

"_Ron" she whispered brokenly gazing into his eyes._

_He blinked and she jumped with a startled scream. She flew from her lying position and stared with wide eyes._

"_Ron?" she asked this time peering at him._

"_You're in danger 'Mione" he said in a hoarse voice._

"_W . . . what do you mean? What's going on?" she asked feeling scared and shocked "y . . . you're dead" she croaked tearfully._

_Ron who was now stood in front of her smiled sadly "yes I know I'm dead Hermione and I'm glad I died saving someone I loved but this isn't about me, this is about you" he turned serious and looked at her "you're in danger, I can't tell you much because I do not know much. I just know that I am supposed to warn you"._

"_It's nothing knew that I'm in danger Ron . . . Greyback and Dolohov-" she started._

"_No" Ron interrupted "they will not come for you, they will send another . . . another who is not alive yet is not dead"._

_Frowning in confusion Hermione stared at him "I don't understand"._

_Ron's eyes suddenly softened sadly as he looked at her "you will do 'Mione, you will do"._

"_Ron" she choked looking at him, tears filling her eyes "don't go, please don't leave me"._

_Ron whose eyes were tear filled smiled wistfully "I wish I could stay with you forever Hermione" he whispered "but my family are waiting, tell Fred and George to add a pinch of the red and two spoons of the green, tell Bill to call his son after me" he grinned cheekily at that "a . . . and just remember that I love you Hermione, we all do. Death doesn't stop love"._

"_When did you get so smart" Hermione let out a watery laugh._

_Ron smiled softly "death does that to a boy" shrugging he smiled wider "Luna will awaken soon, expect a message from D.A."_

_Frowning again Hermione opened her mouth to question but Ron was already fading "be wary Hermione, remember what I said" his voice sounded faint as he fully disappeared from view. _

"_Why do dead people always give riddles?" she asked herself in frustration. _

Hermione's eyes flickered open slowly and she groaned against the bright light.

"Hermione!" A voice said from beside her bed "thank Merlin you're awake".

Hermione turned her head to look at him and frowned "what are you on about?"

"You slept all through yesterday, Severus hasn't left your side since he first checked you. He blames himself for pushing you too hard in training session." Draco said with a grimace "we had to force him to go to sleep last night".

"A whole day" Hermione whispered as she pushed herself up "Merlin I felt exhausted but I didn't think I'd sleep for so long".

Draco shook his head and patted her messy hair fondly "let me just tell the others you're up" he moved quickly to the door and drew in a deep breath before bellowing loudly across the house "guys she's awake!" he turned and winked at Hermione as they heard feet thundering towards them both.

Severus was the first one through the door, he seemed to be still in the middle of dressing himself and Hermione had to bite her lip not to laugh. His hair was still wet from a recent shower and unbrushed, his shirt was only buttoned up halfway and his tie was around his neck but undone. Hermione thought it lucky he had his pants on because that would have been embarrassing . . . for all of them.

Severus breathed out a sigh of relief when his dark chocolate eyes met her amber ones "you're awake" he said quietly before hugging her "don't do that to me".

Hermione blushed and looked down guiltily "I'm sorry guys, I didn't realise I was so tired".

Blaise who had entered next playfully patted her head a little harder then Draco did, he then crossed his arms across his chest that Hermione suddenly realised he had no shirt on yet. She scrunched up her nose then looked at Theo as well "can't you all at least finish getting dressed?"

Draco snickered as Blaise and Theo blushed and Severus ignored them all as he pulled out his wand and slowly hovered it over her. She watched as he muttered spells before he finally looked satisfied and sat on the end of the bed.

"You have to tell us when you feel tired" he admonished looking at her "if you put it off you'll just go into a coma like you did today".

Hermione bit her lip in worry and nodded slowly "I'm sorry, I didn't think it was that bad" she glanced away from him and at her hands fiddling with the covers on her bed.

Severus sighed as he looked at her "no, it's not really your fault. We were just all worried".

She nodded slowly and they all sat in silence, the three boys taking a seat at the end of her large bed. She looked around at them all and wondered how she could come to love them in such a short time.

"Did I miss anything?" she suddenly asked peering at them all.

Blaise exchanged looks with Theo and Draco before looking at Severus in question, Severus nodded but stayed looking at Hermione.

"Well we met another vampire" Blaise shrugged.

Hermione perked up and looked at him curiously "the parent?"

Blaise shook his head but Theo replied "no, he was another student. We overheard them talking about their 'parents' though so we presume they have a Mother and a Father figure".

"Do you know what's weird though" said Blaise frowning.

"They were saying that _Carlisle_" he said the name slowly as though he was trying to pronounce it right "worked at the hospital".

"As a Doctor?" asked Hermione as she shuffled closer to him curiously.

Blaise nodded "yep, we didn't get much more . . . they seem very suspicious of us and I suppose it doesn't help that at lunch we put up a silencing charm so they could see our lips moving but not hear what we were saying".

Draco smirked "it frustrated them".

Hermione raised an eyebrow as she looked at him "I'm guessing you don't like them".

Draco's smirk fell and his eyes hardened "I had a little argument with the ginger one".

Hermione frowned "there was a ginger one?"

Blaise sighed and shook his head "he's the new one, he was in school yesterday. He kept staring at us in confusion and anger and we don't know why".

"It was like we were purposely doing something to anger him" murmured Theo in thought.

Severus stood up and started buttoning his shirt "you'll all be late to school unless you finished getting ready" he regarded the boys before looking at Hermione "Are you well enough to go to school today or would you-"

He was cut off as Hermione quickly jumped out of bed yelling "I'm going" the boys snickered at her reaction whilst Severus just sighed and shook his head.

"Take things slow" he yelled after her before turning to the boys "look after her today, she may seem like she's find but she's not fully recovered yet" he peered at the bathroom where they all heard the shower turn on "it's been less then a two weeks since she lost her parents and was tortured, she's good at hiding her emotions unlike the usual Gryffindors".

They glanced at the bathroom door again as they heard Hermione began to hum softly.

"We'll look after her Father" said Theo with a serious nod.

Blaise and Draco nodded in agreement before Draco said "who knew".

The others looked at him in confusion "knew what?"

"That Hermione Granger, the Bookworm can actually sing" he said looking in a state of shock.

Blaise slapped him across the back of the head earning a yelp from Draco "what was that for?" he asked incredulously.

"For my own amusement" Blaise said with a shrug.

"Aren't you guys ready yet?" asked an amused Hermione as she regarded them all from her position in the doorway.

"Sorry Princess" muttered Draco who gave one last glare at Blaise "we're ready to go when you are".

As they were making there way to school Hermione suddenly asked "so tell me about this ginger vampire".

Draco groaned and his fists tightened on the steering wheel as Theo laughed "he's not really ginger, his hair is more like a golden red colour".

"Erm . . . okay? Doesn't really say much about him though" replied Hermione.

"He's quiet, the blonde female seems to resent him slightly for some reason, the big one loves to wind him up, the petite one seems to have silent conversations with him and the other one doesn't really talk much … at least not in the lunch area. They're all more relaxed when they're away from the Muggles, which to be honest is understandable" said Draco calmly.

There was a moment of silence as the others looked at him wide eyed and he glanced from the road to them "what?" he asked confused.

"When did you become so . . ." Hermione trailed off unable to think of the right word.

"So what?" asked Draco glancing at her again in confusion.

Hermione frowned "do you plan on becoming an Auror?"

Blaise and Theo exchanged knowing glances and sat back in their seats, Hermione glanced at them confused before turning back to Draco.

"I wanted to become one" he finally said when he saw she wouldn't give up.

"Wanted?" she asked "what changed?"

"My Father's roll in the war and the fact that he forced me to take the Dark Mark" he glanced away from the road as they pulled into the car park of the school to look at her "no one will take on an ex Death Eater, even if that person didn't want to be a death eater, they still have the mark".

Shaking her head Hermione said softly "That's stupid, you'd be an amazing Auror" she turned to the other two as well who looked uncomfortable "you all would".

"What about you?" asked Draco as he pulled up.

"I can't be one" she said and glanced away sadly.

"Why?" Theo asked confused "without you we wouldn't have won the war".

Hermione shrugged and looked uncomfortable "it has something to do with being under the Cruciatus curse for so long, I . . . erm, they seem to think that with the torture I went through that I wouldn't be able to complete the three years of training".

"That's ridiculous" Blaise practically shouted.

Hermione shrugged "don't ask, it's just what I was told when I went to find out" she suddenly let out a laugh "did you know they asked for Neville, practically begged him to join".

"What did he say" they asked simultaneously.

"That he wouldn't accept anything from a bunch of idiots who were turning down the best people" she glanced at them "that includes you three".

Blaise snorted "we should start our own unique group".

"Like a task force?" laughed Draco as he turned off the car.

"Yup" Blaise popped the P with a grin.

Hermione laughed "and what would four teenagers do?"

Theo suddenly smirked "I like this idea" he nodded his head "we would do a better job then the Aurors do anyway".

Hermione looked at them all one by one with an open mouth before shaking her head "I like the idea but we would need contacts in the Ministry and we would need people to know how to contact us for help, yet if the Ministry found out about us doing this they would shut us down for good".

"We all have different contacts in the Ministry" Draco smirked as he peered at her "would you actually want to do this?"

Hermione thought everything over for a moment "if we survive this school year here with a bunch of vampires we could do anything" she suddenly grinned "besides what else am I gonna do when I can live forever".

They all exchanged grins before Draco's gaze darkened as he looked at someone through the car window "looks like the vampires are here".

They all turned to look and Hermione's eyes nearly widened as she peered at the newcomer.

"Does he remind anyone else of Cedric Diggory?" she suddenly asked.

"That's it!" yelled Blaise making them all spin to look at him, he shrugged "I couldn't remember who I thought he looked like".

Hermione let out a laugh and soon the others were joining in, she opened her door and stepped out shaking her head in amusement at her brothers.

She grinned over the car at Blaise as he got out the same side as the driver "what would you guys do without me?"

"We would probably not be in this mess with a bunch of suckers" he grinned as his eyes slowly moved to the vampires, he winked at Rosalie making Hermione snicker at the deathly look she sent him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" muttered Hermione as she stared at Rosalie "I've got classes with her and our first meeting didn't go so well" she scrunched up her nose in disgust "reminded me of Pansy".

Draco flinched and looked at her disgusted "ew".

Laughing slightly Hermione looked at him in disbelief "didn't you go out with her?"

Shrugging he replied "we had a marriage contract that just so happened to disappear with our parents death".

"You mean pure-bloods actually had marriage contracts to people?" she asked in shock.

Blaise nodded and grinned "yeah, but seeing as we've suddenly disappeared and many people died during the war lots of contracts have been broken".

Hermione shook her head muttering to herself before she turned to regard the vampires again "do they have to openly stare at us like that?"

Blaise shrugged "I suppose they can hear us so they're probably confused at what we are saying".

"Is that why they look so . . . hostile?"

"I'd blame that on them being blood suckers" grinned Draco as he watched the golden red hair boy narrow his eyes at him.

"Do you have to set them off?" Hermione asked exasperated.

"Dunno but they're headed this way so . . . look natural" Blaise said and leaning against the car with his arms crossed and his lips drawn in to what Hermione presumed was his 'sexy' face.

She snorted "yeah real natural" as she and Theo moved around the car to stand beside him and Draco.

They stood together and regarded the vampires warily as they made their way towards them.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! :)<strong>

**Is this chapter too long? :| I had to stop it there because i didn't know how long it would end up if I had Edward and Hermione meeting in this one.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**THANK YOU TO MY AMAZING REVIEWERS! :D**

* * *

><p>"<em>Do you have to set them off?" Hermione asked exasperated.<em>

"_Dunno but they're headed this way so . . . look natural" Blaise said and leaning against the car with his arms crossed and his lips drawn in to what Hermione presumed was his 'sexy' face. _

_She snorted "yeah real natural" as she and Theo moved around the car to stand beside him and Draco. _

_They stood together and regarded the vampires warily as they made their way towards them._

* * *

><p>"Hello" said a smooth voice as the vampires neared them.<p>

Hermione scoffed and hid it behind a cough, Theo nudged her but she caught his mouth tilt at the corners before he composed himself. Blaise and Draco were openly snickering and it made the vampires all frown in confusion.

After composing themselves Draco narrowed his eyes and made himself seem taller, more threatening as he nodded and replied "hello".

There was an awkward silence where the four magical folk and the vampires assessed each other. It was broken as Rosalie snorted and rolled her eyes.

Hermione stared at her with a raised eyebrow "wow, that may have actually been considered as a laugh" she paused and looked mock concerned "did that hurt much?"

Rosalie growled "why you-" she snarled as she moved to pounce on Hermione.

"Ah, ah, ah" tutted Draco as his hardened eyes turned to the blonde "I wouldn't do that if I were you" he drawled looking bored but Hermione could see the threat in his eye.

Hermione sighed feeling guilty for her bitchy side "let's start over" she took a step closer to the smallest female vampire, Draco growled and followed her with the others close behind. None of them wanted her anywhere near the vampires, especially after the way Severus had shouted at them all to look after her better and make sure she doesn't over do it.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her brothers and reached out a hand to the female in front of her "hi, I'm Hermione Lupus" she then gestured to the three behind her "these are my brothers, Draco, Blaise and Theo".

"Hi" replied the vampire happily with a small shake of the hand and a grin "I'm Alice, this is my … boyfriend Jasper, his twin Rosalie, her boyfriend Emmett and then our brother Edward".

Hermione eyed each vampire and gave a nod, she turned to Rosalie last "would you both accepting an apology if I gave one?"

Rosalie snorted "not likely" she crossed her arms.

Hermione smirked "good because I'm not giving one".

Rosalie eyed her in reply before her lips tilted up at the side, she let out a long suffering sigh "as much as it pains me to admit this but I like you Lupus, you don't take shit sitting down that's for sure".

Hermione let out a laugh "meaning I'm the only brave enough to bite back" she felt the vampires grow wary at her word use but didn't show that she noticed.

Rosalie was the only one who hadn't grown wary but her smile widened and she nodded "exactly".

Hermione grinned and turned to her brothers "think I've just made my new best girlfriend by shouting at her, seems a bit like déja vu doesn't it?" Her brothers snorted at a reminder of how she became friends with the Greengrass sisters. Yes, they really didn't want to see a repeat of that.

"Shout at people often do you?" asked another voice.

Hermione regarded Edward through narrowed eyes, she felt a slight push on her shields and sucked in a breath "you" she whispered glaring at Edward "I do not like".

Edward blinked shocked, Hermione wondered if it was because of what she said or because he couldn't get into her mind. She felt her brothers move closer to her as if they understood her reasoning.

"Why?" Edward asked frowning.

Hermione regarded him in silence for a moment before answering quietly "the things you seek are not your own therefore you should not force it from anyone even if that person doesn't know what you are doing" she paused as the vampires began to look confused "I wont let it pass a second time" she turned to Draco "we'll be late for class if we don't go now".

Draco scanned her face, his own hiding his emotions but she could see the worry "I'm fine Drake" she whispered as they all turned and walked away from the still confused vampires.

"Do you think I gave too much away in telling Edward I knew he was trying to get into my mind?"

Blaise snorted "if that was your way of telling him then I'd hate to hear how you try to confuse him".

They continued to walk in silence before Theo asked "do you think we should just tell them what we are?"

"No" answered Hermione quickly, her heart squeezing with fear "no" she said much softer "I don't think that would be a good idea".

Blaise nodded his agreement whilst Draco said "I think we need to get them to somehow give away what they are to us and then we can discuss with Severus what we must do".

"What's with that Edward anyway" Hermione growled suddenly with narrow eyes "how could he get into my head, or at least how could he try?"

"We don't know but he tried the same with us" Theo said uncomfortably "Dad said he was going to research though because he didn't know that the vamps had some magical talents".

Hermione looked at him confused "there's more?"

"That silent one tried to calm Draco down when he was arguing with Edwards yesterday" replied Blaise as he glanced at the blonde beside him.

Draco rolled his eyes "forced me to calm down more like".

"Forced?" Hermione frowned "how could he force you?"

"He has some power over emotions" replied a grumpy Draco "I don't like this".

"Me either" muttered Theo as he glanced warily at the passing Muggle students.

Blaise looking serious as he grimaced "same" he agreed softly before his eyes flickered to Hermione "we're supposed to be keeping you safe and we've brought you to more danger" he glanced away quickly ashamed.

Hermione stopped walking and the others carried on not realising she had stopped until they had taken five steps away from her.

"Don't" she said desperately in a soft voice when they turned to look at her "please don't blame yourselves and things that can't change".

"We could with a time-turner" offered Theo.

Hermione sighed and glanced around, there were a few stragglers but not many who could overhear their quiet conversation "I'm betting if we do get our hands on one and we actually chose a different place, well I'm guessing that it might be just as bad" she gulped and blinked back sudden tears "I'm starting to think that maybe it wasn't Harry who brought us trouble for all those years" she shook her head and stared at her boots "what if it was me?" she whispered "what if I could have prevented some things from happening by not going to Hogwarts".

There was a moment of silence before Hermione felt herself pulled into a hug "the only thing that would change would be Potter dead in first year and Voldemort would have taken over" Draco whispered softly into her curly hair "without you, we wouldn't have won the war".

Hermione shook her head in disagreement but didn't reply, she held onto Draco for a little longer until her emotions had calmed "I'm sorry" she pulled away "even though I slept for so long I still feel tired" she smiled slightly at her brothers "you know I'm cranky when I'm tired".

Her brothers nodded in reply before Blaise was beside her and feeling her forehead "are you well though?" he asked concerned "Sev- Father said you would still be tired – I'm not sure why – but he said we would have to keep a close eye on you and to make sure you ate".

Hermione rolled her eyes "I'm fine" she snapped before wincing and looking up at him guiltily "sorry" she muttered and shook her head.

Theo snickered at Blaise's mock hurt look and said "you didn't eat breakfast did you" he stated more then asked.

Hermione frowned "erm, no?"

Draco looked at her in disbelief "you don't remember?"

Shrugging sheepishly "I was in a hurry" she said weakly.

Draco's shoulders sagged and he growled "come on" he suddenly said as the three boys turned around in the opposite direction all tugging Hermione along.

"Where are we going?" she asked frantically trying to pull from their grasps.

"To get you food before you collapse again" muttered Blaise darkly.

Hermione gulped and looked behind her "b . . . but the lunch area will be closed, where are you going to get food?"

Her three brothers suddenly let out loud laughs as they exited the school "we're going to use some skills we got from Hogwarts".

Hermione watched them confused until Theo rolled his eyes "we're skipping school and apparating someplace".

Opening and closing her mouth unsure of what to say Hermione muttered "technically we learnt how to apparate from the Ministry".

Rolling his eyes Draco sighed "since it's you we're going to feed where do you fancy going?"

Hermione's eyes lit up "fancy a picnic on the beach?"

Theo glanced up at the clouded sky "in this weather?"

"Afraid of a little rain Theo?" laughed Hermione.

Blushing Theo stuttered "n . . . no".

Sighing Draco exchanged a tired look with Blaise "sure" he agreed finally as he ran a hand through his hair "who knows maybe, we'll see those shifters again".

"Do you think they know about the vampires?" asked Blaise curiously.

"They could do" said Draco and Hermione at the same time, they glanced at each other amused as Draco gestured towards the woods "we'll apparate in there and be back here before the end of school to get the car".

Nodding Hermione followed closely behind them, just before she stepped through the group of trees that would block them from view she turned around to see the vampires watching them curiously from the two cars they had arrived in.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! <strong>

**Ooooh, not good first impressions for poor Eddie.**

**This is way shorter then my other chaps but I wanted to give all of my amazing viewers something to read, next is more shifters and finally some answers for our favourite wizards and witch :) I think i'm dissapointed with this chapter but I hope you guys aren't :/ **


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**THANK YOU TO MY AMAZING REVIEWERS! :D**

**This should have been up last week so I'm so so so so so sorry for the wait :(**

* * *

><p><em>"Do you think they know about the vampires?" asked Blaise curiously.<em>

_"They could do" said Draco and Hermione at the same time, they glanced at each other amused as Draco gestured towards the woods "we'll apparate in there and be back here before the end of school to get the car"._

_Nodding Hermione followed closely behind them, just before she stepped through the group of trees that would block them from view she turned around to see the vampires watching them curiously from the two cars they had arrived in._

* * *

><p>Hermione glanced around at her brothers as they all sat under a shelter of trees overlooking the waving ocean. She hadn't been bothered about getting wet but the boys said Severus would have their heads if she became ill.<p>

She let out a laugh as Blaise smiled showing the Orange peel he was using as teeth, she pushed him away playfully and shook her head. Whilst she was eating silently she still listened into their conversation and soon it became a way to see which one of them could make her laugh the loudest.

"Hey you!" someone called out from across the beach.

The boys quickly pulled their wands out and became on edge, Hermione stiffened until she found it was the lads she had met last time. She noticed they had a girl with them this time and wondered if she would be just like the others. The new girl scowled towards them before suddenly her eyes widened and a dreamy expression came across her face. Hermione frowned and followed the direction of her eyes. Blaise was pulling the orange peel from his mouth with a displeased look across his face.

Hermione bit her lip not liking where the feeling that overcame her, it wasn't jealousy but a protective feeling. She had seen Blaise's ex's and knew he deserved better then the scowling girl before them.

"Did you see that?" Theo murmured to her.

Hermione nodded and moved closer to Blaise, Blaise who was oblivious of the attention he had gained wrapped his arm around her comfortingly.

"Hey guys" Blaise called out happily with a wave.

Hermione laughed and elbowed him only to freeze when the new girl growled at her. Hermione narrowed her eyes at the girl before raising an eyebrow in amusement at the glare she was receiving. "I think you've got yourself a fan girl Blaise".

"Wha…?" Blaise started to ask before he suddenly trailed of at the sight of the girl.

"Merlin" Draco muttered as he slapped his forehead "show him a pretty girl and he's speechless".

Hermione shook her head as she watched both Blaise and the new girl slowly make their way towards each other. She frowned at their dreamy expressions "this isn't right" she murmured so Draco and Theo were the only ones to hear her. She noticed the shocked and worried expressions of all the tribesmen behind the new girl and knew they knew what was going on.

She narrowed her eyes and slowly moved passed Blaise who now had the new girl in his arms. She hesitated as she moved passed them before spinning around and glaring at the Sam, she believed him to be the leader.

"Explain now!" she growled with a glare.

Sam hesitated and opened his mouth to deny anything but Hermione moved closed until she was right in front of him glaring up at him "Explain now!" she ordered quietly. She was amused to see the big tanned guy step back slightly and gulp.

"It's a long story" he whispered as his gaze moved towards Blaise and the girl, Hermione noticed the hidden pain in his eyes but filed it away for later questioning.

"I've got the time" she folded her arms across her chest and stared at him "what I don't have though, is patience".

One of the others Hermione recognised as Jacob stepped forwards "Man, they need to know".

Sam glanced at him with a glare "no they don't only he does" he jutted his jaw in Blaise's direction.

Jacob growled and glared back "you know how difficult it is to hide things from your family Sam don't let this one tear apart their family" he said quietly.

Hermione watched before getting impatient "I'm a witch!" she called out loudly, this gained everyone's attention including Blaise's who snapped his head towards her.

"Hermione!" he yelled outraged "what in the name of Merlin!"

Hermione turned to glare at him "We know about them so now they know about us and anyway you're too busy swapping mushy gazes with a girl you don't even know to bother paying any attention to the fact that it's just not normal what just happened between the two of you".

Blaise spluttered "you don't know what happened".

Hermione glared "no!" she shouted making Blaise gulp as he took in her curled hair that was crackling and sparking with magic "I don't know what just happened which is why they need to know about us to gain some trust and then to tell us the truth because believe it or not Blaise I care about your safety as well as you all caring for mine and I will not let something supernatural put you in danger!"

Suddenly she stopped talking and her eyes widened, she stared at Blaise with wide disbelieving eyes "no" she whispered as her gaze flickered towards the girl "Merlin" she felt herself sway slightly and had to blink to try and rid herself of the blurry images before her eyes.

"Hermione!" called the three boys worriedly, Draco and Theo rushed towards her.

"I told you to take it easy" snapped Draco as he glared at her.

Hermione took a deep breath and slapped his hovering hands away from her "I'm fine" she croaked out "I just realised something".

"What?" asked Theo watching her with worry.

Hermione shook her head "they're all shape shifters" she whispered glancing at the men behind her and the girl in front. Theo frowned and nodded showing that they already knew this, he pulled her gently away from the strangers and Draco and Blaise moved with them until they were all huddling up together.

Hermione giggled slightly "you do know they have amazing hearing right? They can hear us from over here".

All three boys blushed slightly and looked away sheepishly making her roll her eyes "it doesn't matter anyway" she bit her lip as she thought over what to say "do you know that some Witches and Wizards get Soul Mates?" she waited for there nod to carry on "Well in the book I read on shape shifters, they get something similar".

Draco and Blaise looked stunned whilst Theo nodded "oh Merlin!" he whispered in understanding "they call it …" he clicked his fingers as he tried to recall it.

"Imprinting" murmured an astonished Blaise, they stood in silence for a moment before Blaise breathed out "I've just been imprinted on" he said weakly.

Hermione rolled her eyes "that means you've found your soul mate Blaise" she whispered encouragingly "your other half" she says much quieter, she looked up at him with wide tear filled eyes "do you know how lucky you are?"

Blaise glanced at her unsure making her give him a small smile "you've found the one person who you are supposed to be with, the one person who will love all of your flaws, your little quirks and anything to do with you . . . she'll love you Blaise" she finished softly "no more worrying about wayward girlfriends any more Blaise, you've found the one person who will never ever hurt you".

"Never?" whispered Blaise admiringly.

Hermione smiled through sad eyes "never ever" she answered.

Blaise's face suddenly split with a smile before he turned to look at his Soul Mate, he strode over to her and held out his hand "my name's Blaise Lupus" he hesitated slightly over the surname but no one noticed "I'm a wizard and I would very much like it if you would join me for dinner tonight".

The girl blushed "I'm Leah Clearwater and I'm a shape shifter" she smiled up at him lovingly "I would love to go to dinner with you" she placed her tanned hand in his and stayed holding his hand and staring into each others eyes until someone cleared their throat.

"What just happened?" asked one of the smallest shape shifters.

Hermione smiled "love just happened" she replied softly before she turned to look at Draco and Theo "if it's okay with you guys I'm going to go back to school" she glanced towards the shape shifters and Blaise "I reckon he's going to be staying here and that you two need to gather answers so . . ." she trailed off.

Draco looked at her astonished "you want us to let you go alone?" he sounded so outraged that she sighed.

"Fine you come with me then" she raised an eyebrow up at him and he nodded pleased before looking at Theo.

"You okay to stay with Blaise mate?" he asked quietly.

Theo nodded and glanced at Blaise "if they start snogging I'm out of here though" he sounded disgusted as he wrinkled his nose at them.

Hermione watched him for a few moments, she noticed his eyes flickering towards the male shape shifters more then the female and told herself to pay closer attention to her youngest brother in the future. She looked at Draco who sighed and nodded "alright but just try and get as much as you can out of them and see if they know about the Cullen's" he paused and glanced at the Shape shifters who seemed to be having their own conversations "keep your wand close and do not tell them why we are here" he said so quiet that Hermione was sure the shape shifters couldn't here.

She looked at him with a sigh "you do know I'm just going to be going to class" she glared and folded her arms "why don't you stay here as well, I have my emergency Portkey and I have my wand. It's not like I'm going to get attacked" she rolled her eyes at his over protectiveness.

Draco glanced at Theo and they seemed to have a conversation with their eyes, he finally glanced away to look at the shape shifters then Blaise then back at Hermione "okay, but you get away in anything happens" he narrowed his eyes "I mean it Hermione, don't use your silly Gryffindor nature. Just run".

Hermione stared at him for a moment with a serious face before she hugged him and kissed his cheek, she pulled back with a reassuring smile "I will, Witches oath" she pressed her hands to her heart.

Draco sighed in worry but nodded anyway "okay" he turned to Theo who said "I'm not sure how long this will take".

Hermione suddenly grinned "so I can take the car!" she chirped batting her eyelashes at Draco's outraged face "please" she begged with wide eyes.

He faltered and glanced away muttering curses at her making her grin in triumph and hold her hand out for the keys. Draco hesitated as he handed them over before finally dropping them into her hand with a pained look "look after my baby" he threatened Hermione who just laughed and skipped off to hug Blaise goodbye. She had the same argument about safety with Blaise before Leah finally came to her rescue and caught his attention. Hermione smiled gratefully at the girl who winked and they both giggled quietly.

Hermione hugged Theo last "keep them in line" she said glancing at Draco and Blaise "you know how emotional they can get".

Theo snorted and nodded "you know I will".

"Good" Hermione said with a smile, she gave a last wave to them all before she took out her wand and spinning on the spot. She disappeared leaving the shape shifters speechless and the three wizards to swap worried gazes.

She found herself once again in the forest and grimaced as she forced herself through branches and bushes to reach the school. Glancing around to make sure no one was watching she rushed into the school cafeteria building and was pleased to see it empty, she hurried towards a table at the back and seated herself. She took out her art book and made herself busy just as the door opened and in stepped a man wearing a pristine black suit.

Hermione frowned as she noticed him wondering what a guy dressed like that was doing in a high school. She felt her blood chill as his predatory gaze shifted to her, a smirk appearing on his face and he smugly walked towards her. She glanced around wondering why she ever believed being here alone would be safe and slipped her wand into her hand.

The man stopped before her table and folded his arms "Miss Granger I presume" he stated more then asked as he sat in the chair opposite her.

Hermione sucked in a breath and glanced around nervously with wide eyes, who was this man and how did he know her real name?

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! Ohmegosh sorry about the cliffie :P <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**THANK YOU TO MY AMAZING REVIEWERS! :D**

* * *

><p><em>She took out her art book and made herself busy just as the door opened and in stepped a man wearing a pristine black suit.<em>

_Hermione frowned as she noticed him wondering what a guy dressed like that was doing in a high school. She felt her blood chill as his predatory gaze shifted to her, a smirk appearing on his face and he smugly walked towards her. She glanced around wondering why she ever believed being here alone would be safe and slipped her wand into her hand._

_The man stopped before her table and folded his arms "Miss Granger I presume" he stated more then asked as he sat in the chair opposite her. _

_Hermione sucked in a breath and glanced around nervously with wide eyes, who was this man and how did he know her real name? _

* * *

><p>Hermione froze and stared wide eyed at the man opposite her, she glanced around worriedly before asking quietly "who are you?" her grip on her wand tightened as the man chuckled.<p>

"I'm not an enemy if that's what you're asking" he looked her up and down slowly making her shiver before he leant back in his chair and seemed to relax.

"Then what are you?" she whispered her eyes never moving from his form.

He shook his head "you're asking the wrong questions my dear" he unfolded his arms and clasped his hands together before placing them behind his head, all the while not looking away.

She was quiet for a moment as she thought over what to ask "then what should I be asking" before he could reply she narrowed her eyes and snapped "and don't call me that!"

He chuckled in amusement as he watched her "they said you were feisty" he moved his eyes from her to scan the room "Where are your bodyguards?"

Hermione gulped and licked her licks nervously "who said? And what's it to you" she narrowed her eyes feeling protective of her family.

"You do have an awfully large amount of questions don't you" he still wasn't looking at her so Hermione took the chance to glance behind him and to the door, no one had come in yet but it was only an amount of time before some muggle wondered in.

"You have a way of changing topic don't you?" she glared at him "if you're not going to answer my questions and you're not an enemy then why are you here?"

His eyes slowly moved back to her and it took all of her will power not to shiver in fear. There was something about his gaze that just terrified her yet she couldn't place what it was.

"I will answer when you ask the right questions" was all he stated as he continued to stare at her.

Hermione frowned confused before she thought back to the questions she had asked, she felt brainless when she realised she had not asked the biggest question "why are here?"

He smiled in satisfaction "I'm here to talk to you".

Hermione bit her lip "and what is it that you have to say?"

The man opposite her smirked in satisfaction this time and nodded his head as though he were proud of her "I'm here to warn you" he suddenly looked so serious that Hermione shuffled away from him.

"About?" she whispered staring at him wide eyed.

"They're searching for you" he removed his hands from behind his head and leant them on the table as he leaned closer to her, his voice became quieter and he glanced around to make sure they were alone "the enemies you seem to have made are searching vigorously for you, they're killing everyone in their path to get to you. Only, they seem to have hit a wall. They can't find you anywhere so they went to get help".

Hermione stared at the table between them "help from whom?"

There was a pause of silence and to Hermione it seemed as though the strange man was either debating whether to tell her or not or how he could word it. "Have you heard of the Volturi?"

Hermione finally looked up at him and shook her head in confusion "no, what's the Volturi?" she said it slowly in hopes that she pronounced it right.

The man nodded and gave her a small grim smile "the Volturi are similar to our Ministry of Magic".

Hermione started and her eyes widened "you're a Wizard?"

The man nodded looking grimmer "yes I am, but back to the Volturi" when Hermione nodded showing she was listening the man carried on "The Volturi enforce the laws just as the Ministry do for magical beings".

"But who do they enforce it for?" she asked softly, her mind running with too many thoughts.

"Vampires" was the man's whispered reply.

Hermione sucked in a breath "so Dolohov has gone to the Volturi for help to get me?" she needed the confirmation before she would believe it.

"Yes" was the short reply.

Hermione sucked in a gasp "and the Volturi" she paused to lick her lips nervously "are they vampires?"

"Yes" was another short reply.

Hermione felt tears come to her eyes and blinked so they didn't fall "they're all in danger because of me" she whispered to herself thinking of Severus, Draco, Blaise and Theo.

The man let her gather her composure before speaking "they denied him".

Her head shot up "what?" she asked breathlessly, hoping she had heard right.

The man nodded "it didn't stop him from gathering rogues though, rogues are much much worse" he stared at her intently "many of them are newborns, they will have stronger smell" he paused "well . . . they will have stronger everything and you know that many of them may have gifts as well. Dolohov is sending them out across the world to track you, they will find you" he stated much quieter as he peered at her "believe me when I say _they will find you_".

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked quietly.

"The Volturi have heard about the amazing Golden Trio and all that they have done . . . all that _you_ have done" he shrugged "they are curious, they want to see how well you can handle yourself. If you survive this you will gain a visit from them".

Hermione frowned "so they're going to just sit back and wait" she asked incredulously.

The man nodded "I can't lie and tell you that they would help but they are not allowed to mess with any other magical beings . . . Witches and Wizards are magical beings, meaning we have a certain deal with them. They do not attack us and we do not hunt and kill them".

Hermione nodded slowly "I understand that but . . . the newborn vampires, is there any chance of survival against so many?"

The man was silent for so long that Hermione wondered if he would ever answer "I'm afraid there have been no past survivors from a newborn attack" he spoke quietly and seemed to want to have another reply to her question.

Nodding in sad acceptance Hermione asked "why did you come to warn me?"

"I am a messenger between the Ministry of Magic and the Volturi, both councils wished for you to be warned so here I am" he held his hands out.

Hermione nodded "thank you for coming and for putting up with my questions" she stared just passed his shoulder so she didn't have to look at him "I'd advise you to leave before my brothers get here though".

The man only hesitated for a moment but when the door behind him opened he glanced back and stood up from his seat. Upon noticing that some students were coming in to use the room for revision and to do work he turned to Hermione.

"I truly wish I could help more but it is not my job, I am only allowed to do as I'm told" he nodded and turned to leave but Hermione called after him.

"Do you always do as you are told?"

He paused in his step and turned to her, his head to the side as he regarded her, a slow smile stretched across his face "it is how I was made" was all he said before he disappeared into the crowd of students. None of them seemed to even glance his way and Hermione wondered if he had used a spell to make it that way.

She stayed seated and stared in worry at the table in front of her. She suddenly felt so sick at the thought of newborn vampires, they sounded like something to fear. If there were no past survivors then how did she stand a chance of survival against more then one?

She noticed something flash out of the corner of her eyed and turned to look at a table on the other side of the room. The table was full of the Cullens, all looking as though they had stepped out of some Muggle magazine. She wondered briefly how all of them had a free lesson at the same time but brushed it off, she had more important things to think about.

Her eyes were drawn to her art book that lay open on the table just in front of her. She frowned and slammed the book closed, she couldn't even think about drawing at a time like this. Hermione glanced at the few students who had stayed in the cafeteria. All of them were talking or laughing as though nothing was wrong, she wondered how they would feel if they knew the truth of what was out there.

She smiled as she remembered how naive she used to be back when magic was only make believe. Her smile quickly faded as her thoughts turned to her parents, she frowned in thought as her eyes wondered around the room slowly. She paused as her amber eyes met a pair of golden eyes, she didn't blink or look away but raised an eyebrow in challenge as he continued to stare at her. She watched with a small smirk as his eyes narrowed in dislike and he looked away in irritation. Her smirk dropped off her face as soon as he wasn't looking. Edward Cullen was an irritation that would have to be sorted out. Soon.

She stared at the table of vampires for a little longer, she knew they knew she was looking but she didn't care nor look away when their gazes flickered towards her. She was looking but not really seeing as her eyes glazed over as she thought. Maybe the Cullens could help keep her family safe, she bit her lip as she thought but that would mean she would have to explain what she was and how she knew what they were and just what the hell was going on to need the help in the first place and that would take way too long to even try.

A clearing of a throat brought her back to where she really was and away from her thoughts. She moved her eyes away from the Cullens who were all know looking at her and narrowed her eyes at the Muggle stood before her table. He was smirking down at her with a look that Hermione found similar to when she had first met Draco.

She glared up at him in silence and folded her arms across her chest, she leant back in her chair so she was further away from him when he decided it would be good to lean across the table towards her.

"So" he said wiggling his eyebrows in a strange way that made Hermione want to laugh, she wondered if that was him trying to be flirty. She bit back her laugh but didn't say anything hoping he would leave upon realised she wasn't interested. He didn't get the point.

"You're the new girl" he nodded his head in what Hermione presumed was his attempt at flirting.

Grimacing she mumbled "wow you're a bright one" sarcastically.

"What?" he asked confused.

She forced a polite smile "I said you are blocking my light" she batted her eyelashes at him innocently but her eyes held a challenge that she knew he'd ignore.

"So" he said again making her sigh in irritation.

"What do you want?" she gritted out.

"Was just wondering where your boyfriends were" he sat down in the chair that the messenger man had sat and placed his feet on the table.

Hermione glared at his feet before glaring at him "Do you mean my brothers?" she forced herself not to hex him.

"You're really telling people that?" he asked confused "you all look nothing alike, I bet you're just like those Cullens" he suddenly sounded quite scary in Hermione's opinion. She backed away a little, uncomfortable with being this close to a strange boy she didn't know.

"We are all adopted" she murmured as she gulped, a trickle of sweat started to trail down the back of her neck.

"Just like the Cullens then" he raised an eyebrow at her this time challenging her to respond. He was an idiot, Hermione decided as her eyes twitched in anger.

"Just who exactly are you?" she snapped angrily.

He looked satisfied in angering her "an interested party one could say" he shrugged as he pulled his feet off the table, he leaned across it so close that Hermione wished she hadn't sat in the corner. There was no way to escape this without looking like a bitch or an idiot. She flinched and gagged when he spoke as his breath fanned her face "I was just wondering if you do all of your brothers or maybe it's your adoptive Father" he narrowed his eyes at her in thought as she started to shake from anger and slight fear of his close proximity "rumour has it you live in that house all alone with four men, you have to be doing at least one of them".

Hermione realised she was so close to hexing her when a voice from behind him snapped "back off Newton!"

Hermione glanced up relieved to see Rosalie glaring menacingly down at the Muggle. She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath thankful that the Newton boy had backed off. He turned to her before he left, his eyes flickering to the blonde vampire before he looked at her smugly "guess you really are a Cullen" his eyes flickered over her hungrily "I'll be seeing you soon _Hermione_" he left with a group of Muggle boys who stood waiting for him.

Hermione collapsed in the chair and breathed in a ragged breath, she wiped her cheeks shocked to realising she was crying. She glared down at the wet on her hands and looked up at Rosalie with tear filled eyes "thank you" she whispered quietly. Her eyes flickered around the room, she found herself relieved to notice that only the vampires were left.

Rosalie stared down at her for a moment before pulling out a tissue from her bag, she handed it to Hermione who took it gratefully.

"Don't thank me" Rosalie said softly as her eyes scanned Hermione's own. Hermione's eyes flicked away nervously "I was the same at first".

Hermione's eyes shot up to look at her "what?" she whispered.

Rosalie smiled dimly as she sat down "I always reacted with fear when unknown men came close to me just after . . . _it _happened".

Hermione bit her lip as her eyes filled with tears again "no one knows" she whispered so quietly that only Rosalie could hear. She could see the other vampires looking at them curiously, obviously wondering what they were talking about and why they were talking so quietly.

"I won't tell if you don't" Rosalie said softly.

Hermione let out a weak laugh "I should be stronger".

Rosalie was silent for a moment "how long ago?" she whispered.

Hermione stared at her for a moment and shivered as memories flooded her mind "couple of weeks" she said weakly.

"Have you told no one?"

Shaking her head Hermione willed the memories away "the only people I could tell are my brothers and Father and . . . and I just couldn't. The thought makes me feel weak, humiliated. I was always the strong one and I didn't break no matter what but this . . . this broke me straight away" she glanced up at the blonde vampire finally "I don't think I'll ever be fixed" she whispered.

Rosalie looked as though she would cry but Hermione knew that she couldn't "you're braver then most" she smiled softly in encouragement "to have survived".

"I didn't survive from bravery" she murmured.

"Then how?" Rosalie remembered being left for dead after she was attacked.

Hermione closed her eyes "my Mum" she let out a weak sob but shook it away, a small smile crossing her face "my Mum saved me".

Rosalie was confused for a moment, hadn't they said they were adopted? And if this happened only a few weeks ago . . . Rosalie gasped as everything clicked.

"I'm so sorry" she murmured "to lose so much at once" she shook her head.

Hermione let out a weak laugh "you have no idea Rose, no idea".

Rosalie smiled at the use of her nickname but then looked serious "I suppose I don't" she glanced back to her family sadly "I must go, they'll come over here otherwise and I do not think that is what you wish" she glanced back at Hermione who looked in better condition now "call those horrid brothers of yours, you shouldn't be left alone just yet" she stood and left before Hermione could reply.

Hermione watched her leave, feeling much better then she had in a while. She felt relieved to have spoken about something she couldn't with anyone else. She rubbed her eyes tiredly, feeling exhausted from all that had happened. She wanted nothing more then to go home and to bed. Forcing herself to stand Hermione grabbed her art book and school back and moved out of the eating area leaving behind the curious vampires who were all gazing wide eyed at a now smiling Rosalie.

Hermione stumbled slightly as she made her way towards Draco's car, she stared at the vehicle wondering if it was safe to drive it. She bit her lip as her shoulders slumped, she felt a tap on her shoulder and let out a small scream as she spun around.

She forced herself to breath normally before glaring at the idiot in front of her "what do you want?" she growled out.

"To check if you were okay" Edward said with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione looked at him suspisciously "I'm fine, now please leave me alone".

Edward didn't leave but just watched her for a moment "Are you well?" he asked in concern.

Hermione snorted "no, not well at all" she had to force herself to breath normally suddenly feeling on the verge of a panic attack "oh crap" she murmured. She swayed and closed her eyes as a wave of dizziness and sickness rushed her, a firm grip on her arm had her forcing her eyes open.

"Maybe we should take you to the hospital" muttered the vampire who stood staring at her in worry.

Hermione shook her head "no" she weakly pushed him away "I'm fine" she took a deep breath again "I just need to get home".

Edward stared at her in frustration for a moment before nodding "okay then I'll take you".

"What?" Hermione yelped slightly.

Edward rolled his eyes at her and steered her towards his car "come on you can't drive yourself".

Hermione tried to fight him weakly "I can't leave Draco's car here he'll kill me" she gasped out.

Edward paused before his eyes shifted to look at something behind Hermione. Hermione turned slowly so she didn't fall and noticed the other Cullens behind her. She moaned softly and rubbed her eyes again "I really don't feel good" she said just before her legs gave way.

Edwards's eyes widened as he watched her fall and thanked his vampire reflexes for being able to catch her before she hit the ground.

Rosalie stepped forwards worriedly as she watched her knew friend collapse, she glared at Edward "what did you do?" she shrieked angrily at him.

Edward looked at her shocked "I didn't do anything!" he half yelled surprised by his sisters protectiveness over the human girl.

Rosalie growled and moved forwards, her hands hovered over the unconscious girl "we should take her to Carlisle" she said worriedly as she spun to look at Jasper and Emmett "you two take her car to her house and get her Father to come to our house".

Jasper and Emmett's eyes lit up at the thought of driving the new car but Alice suddenly sighed "he'll kill you if you even get one scratch on his car".

The boys pouted but nodded "we'll be good" said Emmett with a goofy smile towards his sister. Alice rolled her eyes and muttered "yeah, right" she kissed Jasper before skipping towards the unconscious girl. She reached into the girl's pockets and brought out the car keys, she tossed them over her shoulder before saying "let's go".

Rosalie was the first to the car and she opened the door so Edward could gently place Hermione in the back seat. Rosalie sat beside her and let the unconscious girls head rest on her legs, Edward was in the driving seat and Alice was in the passenger with a phone pressed to her ear.

It didn't take them long to reach their house with the way Edward drove, they all rushed out of the car to find Esme waiting near the front door.

Esme took one worried look at the unconscious girl in her youngest son's arms and gestured for them all to follow her "Carlisle is on his way he should be here at any moment" she turned to Edward who had just placed the unconscious girl on the sofa "I need you to rush to the store, we need human supplies to make the allusion that we actually need food".

Edward nodded and together with Alice the rushed from the house. Rosalie hovered over her new friend's unconscious form "do you think she's okay?"

Esme watched as Rosalie gently stroked the girl's hair "you care for her?" she had never seen her daughter so open and loving with anyone other then Emmett.

Rosalie nodded and looked up at Esme "she's so much like me and yet so different, she's the only human who dared talk to me" she let out a laugh "well actually she sort of shouted at me, scolded me really".

Esme smiled "and that's a good thing?" she asked.

Rosalie nodded "I . . . I just feel like I need to protect her".

Esme glanced at the unconscious girl again "like a Mother protecting her daughter?" she asked gently.

Rosalie nodded "how did you know?"

Smiling softly Esme gently smoother Rose's hair out "it's how I feel about you and Alice and I'm sure I'll feel it soon for this young girl as well" at Rose's surprised look she smiled wider "if she means so much to you then she will certainly be treated like family".

Rosalie smiled softly at her Mother figure "thank you" she murmured just as they heard a car pull into the drive. Carlisle came through the door at vampire speed, pulling to a stop right next to his wife.

"Where is she?" he glanced at the Rosalie then to the girl and his eyes scanned for any physical injuries, he moved to Rose's side who hovered close by watching his every move closely. He peered at her curiously for a moment but decided from the frantic look in her eye that it was best to work around her.

"She has some unusual scarring" he murmured as he looked at the girl, he shook his head and checked her blood pressure and heart rate.

They heard another car pull to a stop outside the house and not more then seconds later Edward and Alice were back with bags full of human food. They walked straight passed them towards the kitchen and Esme decided to follow.

"Is she okay?" Rosalie asked just as another car pulled up and rushed steps, in human speed moved towards the door. The door banged open and in rushed a dark hair man, he wore black trouser pants and a black shirt and was also very pale. So pale he could have rivalled the vampires. He seemed to pale even further when he noticed Hermione's form.

"How long has she been out?" he asked frantically as he moved to sit beside Hermione. He had a small bag with him and opened it as soon as he was seated.

The vampires watched curiously as he pulled small bottles with different coloured liquids in them out and uncorked them all. He held Hermione's chin open and poured the liquids from four small bottles into her mouth.

"She's been out for a little over half an hour" Rosalie replied.

The man nodded and re-corked a dark red bottle and poured the only uncorked bottle down Hermione's throat.

"What do those do?" Rosalie asked.

"They make her better" the man murmured absently as he stared at the sleeping girl.

"Is she ill?" asked Esme who had re-entered the room.

"Yes" the man said "very" he let out a sigh of relief as Hermione's sleeping form began breathing normally and the grimace of pain disappeared from her face. The man's eyes suddenly moved to Carlisle "I'm sorry for barging into you home like this".

Carlisle waved away his apology "no, I'm sorry to have scared you so much" he turned his eyes to look at Emmett and Jasper "I'm sure the boys didn't explain it in a good way".

"Severus Lupus" Severus held his hand out to the vampire.

"Carlisle Cullen" Carlisle shook Severus's hand politely and introduced his family before Severus nodded and told him about his three sons.

"They should have been with her" he glared at her sleeping form, not really angry with her but angry with the boys for leaving her.

There was a moment of silence as Hermione's sleeping form mumbled something and she shifted closer to Severus. Severus sighed sadly as he watched her.

"Is there anything we can do?" Carlisle offered as he watched the Father look at his only daughter.

Severus shook his head "I don't even know what's wrong" he ran a hand through his hair "I should be able to work it out but I can't".

"You don't know what she is ill with?" asked a confused Emmett.

Severus sighed again before turned to look at all the vampires, slowing scanning them all "I think there's something we need to discuss".

"What would that be?" asked Carlisle suddenly on alert at Severus's serious expression.

"I know you are a coven of vampires" there was a moment of silence before all of the vampires started talking at once.

It carried on like that until Carlisle held up his hand to silence them "and how do you know this?"

Severus made eye contact with the vampire "because I'm a Wizard".

The silence was even more deafening before a much louder uproar.

Carlisle waited for their voices to die down before speaking this time "I've heard of you but always thought you were rumours . . . a myth if you will".

Severus nodded "That's how the Volturi and the Ministry of Magic wanted it".

Rosalie spoke up after taking everything in "so . . . Does that mean Hermione's a . . ." she trailed off wanting him to finish the sentence.

"She's a Witch" Severus nodded "a very strong witch, the smartest of her age" he said proudly as he looked down at her sleeping form.

"Is she not strong enough to overcome this illness?" Rosalie pushed for more answers on her new friend.

Edward looked at her surprised "you're not angry with her?"

Rosalie looked at him aghast "why would I be?"

"Because she kept the truth from you" he answered.

Rosalie snorted "we kept the truth from her as well, we are no different. We do it to survive, we do it for safety" suddenly she spun around to face Severus "is that why you told us?"

Severus nodded, his eyes lingering a little longer on Edward before he looked at Rosalie "yes, I need your help to keep my family safe".

"Why?" Jasper asked wondering what a bunch of Wizards could possibly need help with.

Severus paused for a moment "for safety reasons I must keep real names from you" before they could interrupt he held up a hand and said "for now, but I will tell you Hermione's story none the less".

"Hermione's story?" Alice asked intrigued.

Severus nodded "it is Hermione who is in danger" he turned to the pixie like vampire "Draco, Blaise, Theo and myself are her guards, we are supposed to protect her. She means something special to us magic folk since she helped stop a war that could have ruined the world".

Carlisle intrigued asked "how do we not know any of this?"

Severus stared at him for a moment "you were not meant to know" he shrugged "before I tell you I need you to promise me something".

"Anything" Esme replied before the others could argue.

Severus sighed "if anything were to happen to me and the boys, I need you to protect Hermione".

Rosalie was the one who replied this time "with my life" she promised softly.

The other vampires were silent form shock at what she had said before Emmett stepped closer to his mate "with mine as well" he would do anything to please Rosalie.

It didn't take long for everyone to agree "is it that dangerous?" Alice asked curiously.

Severus nodded "the story starts with a boy named Harry Potter-"

"The one from Hermione's art picture?" asked Jasper.

Severus furrowed his brows "more then likely".

Edward nudged Jasper to shush and gesture for Severus to carry on "anyway Harry Potter was known to the Wizarding World as the Boy-Who-Lived . . ."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! :)<strong>

**IT'S LONG, just to please you all! Sorry for the cliffie last chapter O_O was very naughty of me . . . Bad Emma! Bad! Lol anyway . . . hope you liked this chapter, hope it tells you a bit more of what is going on. This isn't a cliffie because you all know the story of Harry Potter… but next chapter will probably/hopefully explain a few more things. I'm sorry if there's any mistakes in my spelling but it's nearly 2 am and I'm really tired, I don't get much sleep anyway so I'm always tired -_- not by choice. **

**Anyhoo please review :) the more reviews I get the sooner the next chapter will be up. LOVE YOU ALL! YOU ARE ALL AMAZING :D **


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**Oh Merlin! Do you guys know how much I love you all? Some of your reviews actually make me cry with happiness :) I'm so glad you all love this story! I hope you all continue to like it! **

* * *

><p><strong>Okay this may take a while but I wanted to reply to all of your reviews so here goes … <strong>

_**sharris**_ – Thank you so so much! :) I shall definitely keep it coming! :D

_**seargentlambchop**_ – LOL I love your name! and yup things are starting to happen now! :D

_**NorthernLights25**_ – Is this soon enough? Haha

_**XXXSilverFangXXX**_– same reply as NorthernLights25 haha, Soon enough?

_**TsukiyoTenshi**_ – It is sweet of Rosalie isn't it :) I wanted her to open up plus the whole 'usually unavoidable/emotionless people taking to Hermione quickly' is something that will be brought up in the future. So there is a reason behind that! And Yep, good Ol' Sev knows more then he's been letting on to the kiddies. Thank you for the review! :)

_**arabellagrace**_ – Thank you so much :)

_**Intice8**_ – Don't worry I've had a few people telling me that they weren't sure about this story at the beginning but apparently it's gotten better :D and thank you I am so glad that I've managed to make my readers happy with this story, I can only hope I carry on doing that :) and I hope the wait wasn't too long O_O after so many reviews I just new I had to update as quickly as I could :) Thank you! I hope you do continue reading to the end!

_**lilyflower412**_ – thank you so much :) I love you for reviewing! :D

_**Zelma Kallas**_ – If you think about it . . . you did go forward in time ;) to this very moment! Because you are now reading chapter ten! And soon you'll be reading chapter 11 :D because the more reviews I get the sooner I update!

_**chaosrachel**_ – Gah D: I'm sorry! And yay I'm glad you're happy :) there shall be more interaction coming right up! And lol as much as getting on your knees and begging would amuse me, I'm really not the cruel! So here's another chapter, just for all my lovely reviewers! And thank you! I'm glad you like my story! :)

_**AriesPrincess-Slyffindor**_ – Oh wow :) I love you too! :D and I hope I didn't keep you waiting long! I am so glad I didn't disappoint you :), I hate to disappoint people O_O and I shall try! So thank you!

_**KissMeBeforeTheyCome**_ – thank you! And I shall try but no promises :)

_**EliseDCervantes**_ – oooh, I'm sorry! I hope I didn't make you wait too long for last chapter, this chapter is up pretty soon after the last because I got so many amazing reviews! :) yeah, I wasn't planning that with Hermione but I wanted her to have something similar with Rosalie and I wanted Rosalie to have a chance of opening up to someone other then her family.

_**readergirl828**_ – I'm glad things are getting interesting for you haha thank you so much! You don't know how much that means to me to hear you say that about my story :)

_**yuki**_ – Awww, you're so sweet :) Yup everything is finally beginning now :)

_**Angel JJK**_ – I hope that's good 'interesting' with the messenger haha and thank you :) hope you enjoy the next chapter.

_**Esperanza911**_ – Oh my Gosh! I can't believe I've met someone else who says that! :D my friends think I'm weird for saying gosh haha anyway back to your review lol I've updated – as you can see lol – I'm glad you liked it :) Hopefully this chapter will fill your curiosity [or at least some of it] Thank you so much!

_**Elephantluv**_ – LOL yeah they are :D

_**MaGiCaL MoOn**_ – First thing's first! Like wow :D You're called Emma and you have Moon in you fanfic name … my name's Emmalouise [yes all in one] but my friends call me Emma and I have Moon in my name :D seems a silly reason to some but for those reasons I like you! Haha anyway to your review! – Thank you! Your reaction is how I am to stories I love and get into haha, sorry about your sister threatening you over it though haha, my brother just looks at me like I'm an idiot O_O I'm glad you like my story, and the imprinting! :D I took great care into picking her guardians … I wasn't sure at the beginning to pick Slytherins, Gryffindors or just people from the order. And yup, every HP/Twilight crossover I read always made Hermione fall in love straight away and always made her best friends with Alice … I wanted something different, I mean come on why would she love a vampire on first sight! O_O haha anyway thank you for your review! Keep reading and reviewing! :) sorry for the long reply haha

_**Cookie**_ – haha your name made me want a cookie lol yay, I'm glad you think my story is good :) I'm glad you like the friendship between Rosalie and Hermione! Here's the update you wanted so bad! :)

_**Angel N Darkness**_ – Thank you so much. I'm glad that you're glad :) haha here's the update!

_**dragonfly1339**_ – Ohhhh, I would love it if everyone reviewed but not even a quarter of my readers are reviewing this story :( makes me sad that they can't be bothered but ah well . . . thank you so much I'm glad you like my story. You shall see soon about Sev and the boys! And I know right D: what idiots for leaving her!

_**buggieboo98**_ – Thank you! I always update when I feel like I've had enough reviews! :)

_**chassety**_ – Thank you! You don't have to wait long haha!

_**DarkFairy8605**_ – Thank you! Any review is a good review no matter how short! :) and don't worry about the guy he's nothing big, that's why I didn't give him a name 'messenger' is all he is :P he may or may not pop up sometime in the future I've not yet decided. Thanks for the review :) keep reading and reviewing!

**Anyway I hope you all took the time to read my reply to your reviews otherwise that was a huge waste of time I could have used to writing more chapters :P haha**

* * *

><p><em>. . . "before I tell you I need you to promise me something".<em>

_"Anything" Esme replied before the others could argue._

_Severus sighed "if anything were to happen to me and the boys, I need you to protect Hermione"._

_Rosalie was the one who replied this time "with my life" she promised softly._

_The other vampires were silent form shock at what she had said before Emmett stepped closer to his mate "with mine as well" he would do anything to please Rosalie._

_It didn't take long for everyone to agree "is it that dangerous?" Alice asked curiously._

_Severus nodded "the story starts with a boy named Harry Potter-"_

_"The one from Hermione's art picture?" asked Jasper._

_Severus furrowed his brows "more then likely"._

_Edward nudged Jasper to shush and gestured for Severus to carry on "anyway Harry Potter was known to the Wizarding World as the Boy-Who-Lived . . ."_

* * *

><p>Hermione knew she was dreaming, yet she couldn't stop herself for shaking in fear. What was the use of being a Witch if she couldn't use her magic to help her? All she could do was watch the life leave her parents eyes, she knew they were already dead and she had dreamt this nightmare so many times yet it always seemed fresh. It seemed to get more terrifying the more times she dreamt it. She couldn't help but wonder if she had been cursed to relive that night over and over again.<p>

_She was tired, so, so tired. All she could do was blink from her lying position as she watched her parents die. They had alternated between torturing the two Muggles and all Hermione could do was watch. The life had already left her body, she didn't want to live anymore and she knew her parents felt that way as well. Her Mother was the first to die, her screams kept ringing in Hermione's mind hours after she died. _

_Hermione didn't know what was more horrifying, watching her Mother dying and not being able to do anything or the fact that she couldn't die as well. She was definitely cursed she decided as she closed her eyes so she didn't have to stare into her Mother's lifeless eyes. She felt someone slide a sharp object across her thigh but didn't cry out, she had already given up so what would crying achieve?_

_She didn't hear or see her Father die but when she forced open her eyes again he was lay beside her Mother, both looked so terrified in death that Hermione wondered if the would still go through the torture in the afterlife. She felt her heart shatter at the sight of her parents, she had already lost her friends, did she really deserve to go through so much torture in one lifetime?_

_She briefly wondered if she had done something in a past life to deserve so much hardship. _

"_Look at me!" a voice growled above her but she didn't remove her eyes from her parents._

_These Monsters around her had taken everything, her friends, her family, her innocence and they had taken her death away from her as well. The curse she had been hit with made sure she couldn't die, she would go through so much torture and would never be able to move on from it. Death would be the easiest choice yet she did not have that option. She had to live and she would have to go through so much more torture, she wondered if she would ever die._

_Most people wish for money, love or people back from the dead but she just wanted to be able to die. _

_She felt her eyes droop closed again but a sharp pain to her cheek had her opening them again to glare weakly at the man straddling her weak body._

"_Tell me what I want to know!" he ordered as the others hovered above them, the other Death Eaters were moving around her home trashing things as they went. _

"_Fuck. You" she growled out with a weak slightly sadistic laugh._

"_You already did that honey" the man above her drawled sarcastically with a smirk._

_Hermione fought hard to control her breathing, she closed her eyes to keep from screaming out. _

_A strong hand grabbed her chin and jerked her face closer to their own as they whispered "open your eyes" she ignored them and squeezed them shut tighter. This angered Antonin Dolohov as he was used to always getting his own way "look at me!" he screamed at her. She flinched as his spit and horrible breath reached her face yet still refused to do as he ordered._

_Dolohov let out a shout of rage and threw her body to the ground, he stood up and stalked out to the other side of the room where Hermione heard him hit something hard enough to shatter it. _

_There was a moment of complete silence that scared Hermione more then anything before Dolohov spoke quietly and deliberately "Greyback, you can have your fun now"._

_Hermione's eyes snapped open and her lifeless body moved before anyone could even blink, she was across the room and out of the window before any of the Death Eaters realised it._

"_Get her" shrieked Dolohov in anger._

_Hermione gasped from the sharp pain of the glass embedded in her skin but continued to run, she tried to ignore the fact that she was completely naked, bruised, bloodied and broken as she ran for her life. If Greyback got her she would end up disfigured, disfigured and still torturously alive. Tears finally began rolling down her cheeks as she moved through the dark forest behind her house, she was sure why she had ran this way instead of running to her neighbours house. Maybe it was the fact that her neighbours were Muggles and the Death Eaters wouldn't hesitate in killing them. _

_A tree shattered in front of her just as she ran passed it making her shriek in pain as wood flew at her, a huge chunk of wood embedded itself in her stomach but she forced herself not to slow down. She could hear them catching up as her bleeding body slowed down from exhaustion. She needed a plan. Glanced from side to side she noticed a large tree with lots of branches sticking out making it easy to climb up. With a quick glance to check that they weren't in sight she hurried up the tree, forcing back her screams of pain and discomfort._

_She saw a few Death Eaters run passed the tree but Greyback skidded to a stop just passed the tree. She held her breath as she looked down at him with wide eyes. Greyback lifted his nose into the air and began sniffing around him. Hermione squeazed her eyes shut and bit back a sob that wanted to escape, how could she have been so stupid? Of course the bloody Werewolf could smell her!_

"_Hello Poppet" whispered his voice menacingly through the darkness._

_Hermione gasped and her eyes flew open as she stared down into the yellow eyes of the smirking Werewolf. She wasn't sure why she did it but she let herself drop from the tree. Right onto the tall werewolf. He roared in anger and swiped his nails across her skin, she hissed in pain and gripped his long hair so she didn't fall of his back. _

_He roared in pain and fell back into a tree, Hermione gasped out winded from the sudden blow and from the pain shooting through her body but gritted her teeth. She saw a flash of his wand and her hand shot out to snatch it from his hand. She was surprised when he let go as soon as she jerked on his long hair again. With the wand in hand she threw herself off his tall body and fell to the ground heavily. She felt the world around her spin for a moment as she gasped in pain but gripped the wand tighter in her grasp. She heard more voices getting louder as she took in the sight of the very angry werewolf stalking towards her, blood was streaking down the sides of his face. _

_Hermione grimaced as she felt the hairs still gripped in her hand, she shrugged at him not looking apologetic at all before she forced herself up off the ground. She couldn't apparate so close to him in case he gripped her and she would end up leading him to the only people she had left. She would not endanger them all so rashly like that. _

"_Give me my wand" Greyback growled_

_Hermione snorted in reply just before she turned and ran for it, she forced herself to run faster knowing that as soon as she was far enough away she could apparate so safety. Her body burned from exhaustion and pain and she screamed as she suddenly went over the edge of a cliff. She gasped not realising she had run so far, she had ran right through the forest and towards the cliff that looked over the sea. She screamed as her hair whipped around her face and the sea came closer towards her. Taking a deep breathing she spun in the air and apparated just at the last moment. _

_She was still screaming as she found herself falling to the floor of a dark living room. She landed heavily with a loud cry of pain and finally let go of the tight grip she had on the wand. She heard running footsteps rushing towards the room she was in just as she blacked out._

Severus had just finished telling the story of how Hermione had ended up in his living room to the vampires when a silvery whisp of light moved into the room. The vampires all jumped back and stared at it wide eyed whilst Severus stared at it displeased.

"Severus! We did something stupid, we left Hermione alone for a while and now we can't find her! My cars at home but she's not anywhere to be found. We need you to help us" Draco's voice sounded terrified and worried.

Severus sighed aggravated, he turned to the vampires "excuse me for a moment please" he stood up and left the house. He spun on the spot and soon landed on the driveway to his home. He glared at the two figures before him.

"What were you thinking?" he snapped angrily at them.

Theo and Draco gulped and exchanged worried glances "we didn't think! That's out problem. We were stupid to think she would be okay for a couple of hours" pleaded Theo.

Draco nodded wide eyed "and now we can't find her! What if she's hurt!" he looked frantic.

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he counted down from ten "she's safe" he said still angrily "she's with the Cullens" he peered at them until it clicked.

"The vampires?" Theo and Draco asked at the same time.

"Yes" snapped Severus, he looked around "Where's Blaise?"

Theo exchanged an uncomfortable look with Draco before answering "he's with his . . . erm Soul Mate?"

Severus's mouth dropped open and he stared at them for a minute before asking "Soul Mate?" he needed to clarify what he had just heard.

Draco nodded and sighed "we went to La Push beach again and the shape shifters were there, as soon as this Leah chick set eyes on Blaise it was like they were both possessed. They didn't notice anything around them and seemed instantly in love with each other".

Theo nodded and carried on "Hermione left after ordering us to find out more, she told us she would be fine on her own and that she was just going to school!"

Severus sighed angrily, feeling his temper rise "I'll deal with you three later, for now we need to get back to Hermione" before the boys could react he gripped their arms tightly and spun on the spot. He apparated to the Cullen's driveway and stalked towards the door, the boys trailing slowly behind him.

He walked in to the house without knocking and moved to check on Hermione, he noticed her sweating and grimacing in her sleep. He muttered a curse and turned to Rosalie who was the closest "how long has she been like this?"

"The past five minutes, no more then that though" Rosalie replied worriedly, she sent a quick glare towards the two other Wizards in the room. She was angry at them, how could they leave her alone after everything?

Severus muttered another curse and stuck his hand in his bag. The vampires watched in amazement as his arm disappeared and all they could see was his shoulder.

"What the?" gasped Edward.

"That is so cool!" grinned Emmett, Rosalie rolled her eyes at her boyfriends reaction but couldn't help but watch in awe.

Severus ignored them and turned to his two sons as he rummaged around in the back "I'll need you two to hold her down whilst I get this down her" he pulled out a bottle from his bag, it was larger then the others and had a clear crystal like liquid in it.

"What is that?" asked Esme curiously.

Hermione let out a moan of pain from her sleep and Rosalie moved towards her, she placed her cold hands on the sides of Hermione's face and Hermione let out a small whimper before sighing in relief. Her tense body relaxed and Rosalie let out a sigh but kept her hands on Hermione's cheeks.

Severus watched curiously before gesturing the boys forward, Draco and Theo held Hermione down as Severus grabbed her chin and opened her mouth gently. He poured the clear liquid into her mouth, she coughed as it trailed down her throat but soon her body relaxed fully and her fever went down.

Rosalie feeling it alright took her hands away and looked at Severus "what was that?" she asked softly.

Severus glanced at her before he nodded to the boys allowed them to let the unconscious girl go "when she dreams she goes through the tortures of her past, she screams and ends up hurting herself. The only way to stop that from happening is to give her a dreamless sleep potion".

Rosalie nodded "so she's still asleep now?"

Severus nodded "she just won't dream, which I believe to be the best thing for her".

"What happened?" asked a worried Draco, his hair was sticking up all over the place from him continuously running his hand through it.

"She just collapsed" replied Edward.

"Did anything happen before she collapsed?" asked Theo worriedly "did she become overly stressed about something, that usually makes her ill".

The vampires exchanged looks but it was Alice who answered "she was already in the cafeteria when we entered it, she seemed worried about something then but after a while this boy . . . Mike Newton I believe . . . he went up to her and I'm not too sure what he was saying but he got real close to her and she looked . . . well she looked"

"Terrified" provided Jasper whilst taking his mate's hand "she was terrified, worried and angry all in one".

Severus frowned "how do you know?"

"I can feel emotions" said Jasper.

Alice raised her hand slightly "I can see the future".

Severus looked at her in disbelief before muttering "bloody Divination".

Theo and Draco snickered before Draco turned to Edward "he reads minds" he glared in the vampire's direction.

Severus stared at Edward for a moment "you can?"

Edward nodded looking uncomfortable "yes but I haven't read yours".

Severus smirked "you couldn't if you tried" he folded his arms smugly whilst Draco and Theo snickered.

"So your mind is like Hermione's?" asked Edward.

Severus tensed for a moment "you tried to read her mind?" he asked looking very deadly in that moment.

Edward gulped and glanced at his family for help but they were all watching to see what he would say "I didn't try, it just happens. I can't control it!" he tried to explain.

Severus growled "after all your years of being a vampire you could not learn some control?" he snorted "I'd say you haven't tried to control it".

Edward opened and closed his mouth but it was Carlisle who spoke "I believe now is not the time to discuss this". Everyone turned to see he was taking Hermione's blood pressure and heart rate again.

Severus asked "how is she?"

"She's doing well, if my assumptions are correct then she shall be waking soon" replied Carlisle not looking up from what he was doing.

Severus nodded "Good" he turned deadly eyes to his two sons "get Blaise and go home now! I will be dealing with you all when I get home".

Theo and Draco gulped and nodded before rushing out of the house and disapparating.

Alice who was by the window watched them disappear with a frown "how do they do that?"

"Magic" was Severus's murmured reply "Do you have something Hermione can eat and drink when she wakes?"

Esme started at the question but quickly "o . . . of course!"

Severus nodded "she needs something with meat and then something with lots of sugar but make sure she drinks nothing but water, she will need lots of water".

Rosalie looked up at him as he stood up "you're leaving?"

Severus nodded "I have to deal with those three, we are here to protect her for a reason. Leaving her alone for any reason is stupid, they need to be punished, the must learn not to do this again".

Rosalie frowned "but what do we tell her when she wakes?"

Severus looked at Rosalie "the truth, explain that you know because I have told you and that you mean her no harm. Make sure she drinks a cup of water after she wakes and then give her some food with more water, she must drink lots".

Rosalie nodded and turned to Esme and Alice "I do not know how to cook, is it okay if you help me?"

Esme and Alice both looked shocked at being asked but then nodded "of course" replied Esme lovingly "come on we will show you if you wish".

Rosalie smiled gently shocking the vampires, after the woman had left to the kitchen Severus turned to the guys "I will not be more then two hours but please stay on guard, bad people are looking for her and they will kill anyone in their way".

Carlisle nodded and turned to Jasper, Emmett and Edward "circle the house, make sure there's no one in the woods" he turned back to Severus "do not worry, she will be safe".

Severus hesitated at leaving Hermione with the vampires but he had seen how caring some of them were "I will be back soon" he warned more then stated.

Carlisle nodded and took a seat near Hermione "we will be here".

Severus nodding left before he knew he wouldn't. He strode out of the house and apparated, the crack so loud that it seemed to echo his anger. He stalked in to the house and shouted as soon as he was through the door "Get here now!"

The three boys exchanged nervous glances but rushed to stand in front of their 'Father'. He looked so angry that the boys wondered if this was the angriest he had ever been.

"What were you thinking?" he bellowed at them making them cringe and take a step back in fear. Severus glared at them "we came with her to protect her yet you let her go alone!"

The boys gulped but remained quiet knowing that saying anything would only anger the man in front of them. Severus was still shouting at them all before he cut himself off "you are all grounded!"

They stared at him in shock as he carried on "you are not go out unless it is to school for the next month, the time will increase with every little wrong you do so I would think before acting from now on. The same will go for Hermione, since she will not be allowed to go anywhere without any of you".

"You are all lucky" he whispered menacingly "something serious could have happened!" he glared at them "when you go back to school, keep an eye out for a Mike Newton. Keep him away from Hermione".

He waited for their nods before he turned to Blaise "and you! Explain why you chose some random girl even if she is your Soul Mate over the girl we all swore to protect with our lives".

Blaise paled and opened his mouth to reply "I'm sorry" was all he said which seemed to anger Severus so much that before anyone could react Blaise was held against the wall with Severus's hand around his neck.

"You will not do it again!" he threatened "or I will make sure you lose you magic and are taken far away from here and to somewhere the Shape Shifter will not be able to find you, do I make myself clear?" he shouted.

Blaise gulped and nodded "yes" he gasped out.

Severus slightly appeased loosened his grip and stepped away from the boys, he let out a weary sigh "you are to get a Portkey to the Ministry of Magic in England, I need you all to gather information for me".

The boys nodded and stayed silent, Severus glanced at them all and sighed "don't let this get between us" he glared at them "I just need you all to realise that what you did was stupid and can not happen again".

Draco nodded "it won't".

Theo nodded as well and asked "what information are we to gather?"

"I'll need you to listen in to the gossip" he ordered the boys "you will be there for a week, hopefully it will be enough time to catch up on what we've been missing out. No one knows we are with Hermione so you should be okay to go on your own but sometimes it might be a good idea to use Polyjuice potion as people are afraid of us".

The boys nodded, Blaise only hesitating slightly, Severus catching this turned to him "you may tell the shape shifter you will be away for a while but you must not tell her why or why. Do you understand me?" he asked through narrowed eyes.

Blaise gulped and nodded "yes" he croaked out.

"Good, go" he gestured to the door with his head and Blaise left hurriedly, Severus watched him go and sighed "I may have over reacted" he said to the other two "but we are here for a reason and I will not have her harmed for our mistakes" he finished in a whisper.

Draco and Theo nodded and Draco whispered "we understand Sir, it wont happen again".

Theo voiced his agreement making Severus nod "go pack, you'll be leaving with in the hour. Your Portkey leaves in exactly forty seven minutes, do not miss it".

"Is there anything else we must do whilst we are there?"

Severus paused and thought it over "a few magical supplies would be great, Hermione will be needed more potions so Potions supplies mainly. If you can find any books on vampires and Shape Shifters get those as well. I'll need one of you to visit Hermione's friends, she'll want to know how they are doing. Draco visit Miss Lovegood in hospital and talk to Mr Longbottom he will more then likely be by her bedside" he ran a hand over his face tiredly "Theo go talk to Kingsley find out anything new on the Death Eaters, get Blaise to go to Hogwarts and then get him to talk to Flint and the other Unspeakables, Draco visit Hermione's families graves, I know that she would have liked to go herself but if she knew that someone else had checked them she would feel better". Severus ordered as the boys nodded their heads in understanding "go" he said before turning to leave "I must see if Hermione's awake".

The boys nodded and moved to their rooms, Severus turned at the door and shouted "pack Blaise's bag, I have a feeling he wont be hurrying his meeting with the Shape Shifter".

He turned and left not hearing their replies. He wondered if he reacted too harshly but shook it off, they needed to understand the danger they were all in. He apparated to the Cullen's house and let himself in. The vampires were all seated in the living room and Severus let out a sigh of relief as Hermione turned to look at him. She looked exhausted and pale but at least she was awake.

"Hermione" he breathed out.

Hermione jumped up from her seat and his hands jumped out instinctively to catch her if she fell, she stumbled slightly but flew into his arms.

"I'm so sorry" she mumbled into his chest.

Severus sighed and ran a hand through her tumble of long curls "it's okay, you're okay. You just exhausted yourself, next time you will stay in bed until I think you're well enough to leave it. Understand me?"

Hermione nodded but pulled back, she kept her head down and whispered "it's not that . . . I . . . I mean I had a visitor".

Severus frowned "a visitor? Do you mean that Muggle boy?"

Hermione shook her head and finally looked up "a Wizard" she whispered.

Severus tensed and his face grew serious "what?" he asked calmly but his eyes gave away his blazing rage.

He took a deep breath before moving Hermione to the seat she had jumped out of, Rosalie was seated in the one of the empty spaces of the sofa, he put Hermione next to her and took the other side. Both of them looked at Hermione in concern but she fiddled with the fabric of her jeans.

She didn't look up "I thought I would be fine" she shrugged "and I was, honestly" she looked up at him "he wasn't there to hurt me".

"Then why was he there?" Severus asked dangerously quite.

Hermione glanced up and scanned the faces staring at her "he was there to warn me".

"Warn you?" asked Severus "about Dolohov?"

Hermione nodded "amongst other things".

"Like?" Severus growled out, snapping because she wasn't explaining things enough.

Hermione took a deep breath "he's a messenger from the Ministry of Magic and . . ." she looked up at the vampires and spoke quieter "and the Volturi".

Severus tensed "what do the Volturi want with you?"

Hermione shook her head "nothing, they were . . . interested in how I could survive so many hardships at such a young age" she turned to look at Severus "they wanted me warned but they didn't want to help me, they wanted to see if I could fight this on my own and still survive".

"What happens if you survive?" Carlisle asked curiously, he was looking stressed and tensed at the mention of the Vampire Council.

Hermione turned to look at him and stared for three minutes before replying "they would come for me".

The vampires and Severus cursed "this is bullshit!" shouted Edward angrily.

Hermione turned to look at him confused so it was Alice who answered "you either die from these Death Eaters was it? Or it's more then likely the Vampire Council will want you for your powers".

Hermione frowned and pursed her lips "so they want to what? Collect me?"

Carlisle nodded "yes, they tried the same with Alice, Edward and Jasper but we and the Volturi have a different diet".

"You drink animal blood, they drink human" Hermione stated with a raised eyebrow.

The vampires nodded and Severus shook his head "we'll discuss this when the time comes but for now" he turned to Hermione "what did the messenger say?"

Hermione hesitated and bit her lip, she looked down at her lap and started tapping her finger. Rosalie sighed agitated and reached out, she took her friends hand making the girl look at her. Rosalie's gaze softened and she said quietly "Hermione, we can't help you if you don't tell us" she peered at her new friend "let us help you".

Hermione sighed and nodded "Dolohov has been searching the world for me, he knows I'm not in the UK anymore. He's killing anyone in his way" she turned to Severus "anyone" she whispered urging him to understand.

He nodded "The boys are leaving for England today, they'll be visiting your friends to find out how they are".

Hermione nodded "that's good" she whispered out relieved "All these people are dying because of me, maybe I should just give myself up" she whispered.

There was a moment of silence before they all started talking at once. Hermione stared at them all before turning to look at Severus "I can't let you die because of me, you already did that for Harry" tears came to her eyes at the thought of losing Severus and the thought of her best friend.

Severus's eyes softened at the mention of Lily's son "I failed Harry" he said upset "but I wont fail you" he warned, he pulled her into a hug shocking her "I wont lose you, you are like a daughter to me Hermione".

Hermione let out a weak laugh "and you're like a Father" she pulled away and smiled "you do remind me of my Dad" she sniffed as she shook her head "it's too dangerous though".

"We've fought Death Eaters before" Severus rolled his eyes.

Hermione stared at him silently "we've fought Monsters of all kinds but we have never faced an army of newborn vampires".

A hiss was passed between the vampires "what?" asked Carlisle as they all stiffened.

Hermione nodded "Dolohov is collecting a bunch of newborn vampires and sending them around the world . . . to look for me, all those people who will die just because of me".

Jasper shook his head as he thought "I've fought with a newborn army, I know how bloodthirsty they can be".

Everyone turned to look at him and Alice took his hand "it's okay" she said whilst rubbing his arm.

Severus sighed tiredly, he turned to look out of the window and noticed it was starting to get dark. "for now I think it best we all be on alert, at the first sign of a newborn we start planning".

"Maybe we should get the help of the Shape Shifters?" asked Hermione.

The Cullen's frowned "shape shifters?"

Hermione nodded "The ones on La Push?"

"The werewolves off the La Push Reservation?" asked an incredulous Edward.

Hermione turned her glare on him "they are not werewolves, they don't go through the pain that real Werewolves do. They are shape shifters because they can change at will, Werewolves have to have the full moon . . . Unless they're like Greyback" she added hesitantly.

Severus winced but nodded in agreement "she's right, maybe we should at least warn them seeing as Blaise is now Soul mated to one of them".

Hermione nodded "we have to now, Blaise wouldn't survive if anything happened to Leah".

"Your brother is imprinted to one of those _things_?" Edward nearly yelled.

Hermione glared harder and growled out "shut up! They are not _things_! They have more control then vampires do, they don't need to kill anything to survive!" she yelled back. She took a deep breath and said in a calm voice "don't judge when you don't even know them" she stood up and moved to one of the windows looking over the forest "that's what _he_ did and look where that got him" she spun around with tear filled eyes "he started a war that got him killed! He killed so many people just because he believed they had dirty blood! He believed they didn't deserve the power they had . . . the power I had!" her arms wrapped themselves around in comfort "don't end up like him, don't become a monster".

Everyone was quiet until Edward whispers "I'm already one".

The vampires were all looking at him wide eyed but Hermione and Severus snorted. Severus rolled his eyes "are you always this bloody dramatic?"

Hermione shook her head "you're an idiot you know" she stated towards Edward before turning back to the window "the only differences between vampires and humans are the not aging factor, the need for blood factor and stronger everything . . . but you're just like everyone else" she turned and regarded him for a moment "what ever made you think you were a monster? You don't kill humans, you don't hunt them down, torture them and then kill everyone they love" she whispered "you are no monster, none of you are".

There was another moment of silence as the vampires thought over what she had said.

"But our souls" asked a quiet Alice.

Hermione turned to her and gave her a sad smile "you still have your soul, you think, you talk, you have a personality, you are your own person . . . you have a soul" she finished quietly "how can you go on thinking you have no soul when you love, Voldemort didn't have a soul . . . he ripped his apart into little pieces and spread them around in hopes to never die when in reality it isn't that difficult to live forever and still contain your soul".

"So we have souls?" asked Jasper quietly.

Hermione nodded "of course you do, I can't believe you think you didn't" she rolled her eyes.

"How do we know that you are right?" asked Rosalie.

Hermione exchanged a smirk with Severus and said "I'm Hermione Granger, I'm always right" at the same time Severus says "she's the know-it-all".

Hermione scoffed and turned to Severus "still with that name?"

Severus shrugged "called it you for the last eight years, why change now?"

Hermione shook her head and laughed "am I supposed to keep calling you the dungeon bat then?"

Severus playfully glared at her "If you do I'll take ten points from Gryffindor".

Hermione giggled and shook her head "you're just grumpy because no matter how many points you took off Gryffindor I would earn it back and we would win every year" she stated smugly with her arms crossed.

"Whatever" murmured Severus "when did you get so cocky?" he glared at her "you should get more rest" he ordered whilst patting the empty seat next to him.

Hermione sighed "yes Father" she moved to take her seat again, she curled on her side with her head on Rosalie's lap and her legs on Severus. Rosalie started humming and stroking Hermione's hair and soon Hermione found herself once again drifting off to sleep.

"We need to plan" she heard Severus say to the vampires before her mind shut down.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE! <strong>

**I think this is the longest chapter I have EVER written and it's all because of my lovely reviewers :) **

**MORE REVIEWS MEAN I'LL UPDATE QUICKER WITH THIS STORY :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

* * *

><p>Hermione stared at Severus "you sent them away?" she asked slowly for what seemed like the fifth time.<p>

Severus annoyed replied "yes! Yes I sent them to England for a week or two for Merlin's sake woman yes!" he nearly shouted at her.

Hermione blinked slowly "why?" she asked incredulously.

Severus sighed "because they let you go alone, the bloody morons" he finished with a mumble.

"B . . . but that was my fault, I told them I would be okay" she said helplessly.

Rolling his eyes Severus said angrily "yes but it was their fault for listening to you and your stupid Gryffindor bravery".

Hermione glanced away from him upset but nodded "sorry" she murmured.

Severus sighed angry at himself and ran a hand through his hair "no, I'm sorry. I should have known better then to shout at you".

Hermione turned to look at him, her lip trembling "what are we to do now? How will we be safe with just you and me?"

Severus moved to sit beside her "we'll be safe because I'm an ex Death Eater and you're a war heroine, oh and the coven of vampires I have stationed around the house" he added at the end with a smirk.

Hermione slapped his arm gently "I don't like the thought of being followed everywhere".

"Yes but it's either that or we let a newborn vampire find you and tell its master where you are" he raised an eyebrow and regarded her until she sighed and pouted.

"Fine" she muttered whilst glaring at the covers around her, she was still sat on her bed where she had woken up. She started pulling at the lose thread on her bedcovers "what do I do about school?"

Severus scrunched up his nose "I'm thinking about pulling you all out" he seemed to be waiting for her to shout but all she did was sigh in relief "you don't mind?" he asked confused.

Hermione smiled weakly and shook her head "if I'm being honest it's a huge relief, I just don't feel well enough" she looked at him apologetically "I'm just so tired".

Severus regarded her in silence "Even after ten hours of sleep?"

Hermione shrugged "I'm guessing it's a side effect".

Severus narrowed his eyes at her and let out a deep breath "wait here" he said as he stood and stalked out of the room. Hermione watched him leave with a frown and pursed her lips as she waited for him to return. Her eyes moved towards the tall windows looking out across the forest, she wondered which vampire was out there now.

Hurried footsteps entered her room again and Hermione rolled her eyes as she noticed the black book in Severus's hand. Severus seated himself back down on the bed and opened his book, he had a quill in his other hand and started writing things down. Hermione watched curiously as he scratched across the paper.

"What are you writing?" she asked annoyed.

Severus waved his hand at her lazily "this is my book about you".

Hermione spluttered "what?"

Severus froze and frowned, moving his head up to slowly look at her "it's not what it sounds like" he murmured rolling his eyes "I'm calculating the results of the curse" he turned back to the black book and read what he had written so far.

_Side affects :-_

_Shakes every now and then from the Cruciatus Curse._

_Dreamless Sleep Potion is less affective._

_Stopped aging at 17_

_Can't die_

_Heals much quicker then normal_

_Bouts of weakness and exhaustion _

Severus stared at the paper for a moment and looked up at Hermione "you've been getting more tired lately haven't you?"

Hermione nodded slightly just as a yawn escaped, she rubbed an eye tiredly "I shouldn't be this tired" she whined quietly.

"It could be the stress added on top of the curse" Severus contemplated as he peered at the bags under his daughter's eyes "it's only been months Hermione since you lost your best friends" he paused and hesitated "you lost the love of your life Hermione" he said softly "and it's only been weeks since losing your parents. You don't have to force the smile on your face when we all know it's not true".

Hermione's eyes watered at the thought of her loved ones "they would want me to be strong" she whispered.

"No" Severus said "they would want you to live, to heal and to be honest with yourself as well as others".

Hermione looked away, the water in her eyes over flowing as a small tear rolled down her cheek "I can't do it" she whispered mournfully, she shook from the tears she wouldn't let go "I need to think of the here and now, I can't relive the past" she shook her head and slowly composed herself only letting out a few sniffles before her face became blank "I need to make sure I have a future before I do anything else".

Severus watched her silently, he was saddened that she kept her emotions hidden away "I don't want you to end up like I did Hermione" he said as he thought about losing Lily, the woman he loved most.

Hermione rolled her eyes but didn't say anything, she continued to look out the window and Severus continued to regard her.

Hermione watched as the sun started to rise above the trees outside, the orange and red spreading across the sky as the ball of fire lifted. For a moment Hermione had the odd picture of the trees on fire and let a small smile spread across her face, she loved watching the sun rise and fall.

"Have you used any magic since training?" Severus once again had his pen moving across the page.

Hermione thought over the days of being here "no" she replied with a frown.

Severus paused in his writing and frowned back at her "not at all?"

Hermione shook her head "I was raised a muggle, I guess I've reverted back to not using magic for everything whilst staying with my . . . my parents".

"Well you're going to have to start using more magic, I need to see how magic reacts to the curse".

"So what do you want me to do?" Hermione asked confused.

Severus shrugged "anything, just do some daily chores with magic. Tell me what you do, how you felt when you did it and if you feel any changes in your magic then from before".

"Any changes?" Hermione scrunched her nose up and furrowed her brows "but . . . like what?"

Severus rolled his eyes "like are you stronger, weaker, is it difficult to perform the spells or are they coming easier?"

Hermione nodded slowly in understanding "okay" she agreed.

Severus continued to write things down as Hermione watched him, she bit her lip and worry "will the boys be safe? What if Dolohov goes after them to get to me?" she asked afraid.

"They'll be fine, we discussed all of the precautions before they went".

Hermione nodded but her breathing suddenly came quicker and she gasped for air, Severus glanced up worried, his eyes widening as he saw he pale face.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

Hermione couldn't reply as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body began to shake.

"Hermione!" Severus called out as he tried to hold her down.

He felt his wards bend to let some one in and tensed his wand pointing in the direction of Hermione's balcony, he saw the shaded figure before he saw who it was. He let out a sigh or relief as the vampire rushed to his side.

"Hold her down, I need to make sure she doesn't swallow her tongue" he placed his hand in Hermione's mouth and held her tongue in place, he winced as Hermione clamped her teeth shut.

"What's happening?" Edward asked worried as he held Hermione's arms down in a bruise like grip, he sat on her lower body so that she couldn't move.

"I'm not sure, this hasn't happened before" Severus said with a curse as he used his free hand to pull out his phone. He hit speed dial and waited for the person on the other end to pick up.

"_Hello" _a voice called out on the other side.

Before he could reply Hermione's eyes snapped open, both Severus and Edward gasped as Hermione's eyes began to turn black. It looked as though they were filling with black ink.

"_Hello"_ the voice called out louder and more frantic now _"Severus is that you?"_

Severus snapped back to reality "Poppy! Something's happening with Hermione and I don't know what to do, it looks like she's having a fit but her eyes just snapped open and they're black Poppy! Completely black!" he yelled frantically.

"_okay Severus you panicing is certainly not helping the matter, now calm down" _Poppy ordered. Severus sighed aggravated but took a deep breath and let it out, he couldn't stop him self from exchanging a worried look with Edward.

"Okay Poppy, sorry" he said quietly "but what's going on?"

Poppy murmured something to someone in the background and then Severus heard shuffling _"I need you to describe everything to me Severus, what's she doing? What was she doing when it happened? And what's happening right this moment okay but I need you to stay calm and speak slowly and clearly."_ She ordered again.

Severus nodded before remembering she couldn't see him "okay" he croaked out, he turned to look down at Hermione "we were talking and then suddenly her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed, she started to shake or spasm or something, it was like she was having a fit. She's extremely pale but she has been like that for a while now, she's been really tired all the time as well and well like I said her eyes are black, all of her eye Poppy . . . the whites, the pupils and the iris's. What does this mean?"

Poppy was silent for a moment but Severus could hear murmuring in the background and the shuffling of paper. It took a while before Poppy gasped and cursed.

"What?" asked Severus frantically as he swapped widened gaze with Edward. Edward glanced down at the still shaking Hermione with a worried look, he quickly moved one arm into the other so he could hold them both down to her stomach. Now that he had his other hand free he quickly searched his pockets until he found what he was looking for.

Pulling out his sleek silver and black phone he dialled speed dial.

"_Edward what's wrong?" _his Father's frantic voice asked.

Edward stared down into Hermione's black eyes and shook his head "I'm not sure but I think it's bad, you should get here quickly". He snapped his phone shut and put it back in his pocket before looking at Severus who was listening to this Poppy woman over the phone and getting paler by the minute.

"_This curse" _Poppy breathed out, Severus was alarmed to hear the terrified edge to her tone _"This curse Severus has been used three times before, I was hoping it wouldn't be this one . . . I mean no one survived passed the first month" _she paused to whisper something to someone near her _"I need you to do something that will disgust you"._

Severus frowned "Tell me" he breathed out, his worry increasing as Hermione started to whimper, her whimpering becoming louder each minute.

"_I need you to . . . Severus" _Poppy paused before speeding on "_Severus I need you to give Hermione blood"._

Severus frowned "but she's not lost blood, she's not bleeding Poppy! I don't understand".

"_No!" _Poppy interrupted _"You misunderstand me, I need you to feed her blood"._

Severus stared with wide eyes at the now crying Hermione "she . . . she needs to drink blood? L . . . like a vampire?"

"_Exactly" _Poppy breathed out _"The curse has only been used four times now in History, Hermione being the fourth and only survivor. The curse gives the person Vampire like qualities, the other three cursed weren't magical and their craving for blood killed them, they didn't know what was happening to them. There's one that was in the Muggle Newspapers, he went to the hospital after being cursed and falling ill, just like Hermione now . . . his eyed filled with blood, his body was full of pain . . . the muggles didn't understand what was wrong with him because nothing came up on their scans. He killed three patients, two nurses, a doctor and three guards before he was shot to death. He . . . well he sucked them dry Severus, not a single drop of blood was left in them"._

Severus felt nauseated at the thought "so if we don't give Hermione blood she will go crazy and kill people".

"_Severus, the other two people died from the pain, they never got that far. If she doesn't get blood soon she will die" _Poppy answered softly _"She must have blood and she must have a lot of it"._

Severus ran glanced down at Hermione who had now stopped shaking and was laying still, he thought she would have been asleep was it not for the loud whimpering "does it have to be human blood?"

There was a shuffling of paper and more murmuring between Poppy and the stranger before a new voice replied _"No, Severus it doesn't have to be human"._

"Minerva" Severus breathed out gratefully "does it say how much she needs?"

"_No she just needs to gain her colour back and she will become more lively" _there was the sound of hurried footsteps and Severus frowned in confusion before it faded with relief as Carlisle and the other Vampires filed into the room. They saw Edward sitting on Hermione and holding her down whilst Severus had his phone to his ear.

"What's going on?" asked a wide eyed Rosalie.

Suddenly Alice stiffened and Edward tensed, he spun to look at the pixie like vampire "no" both gasped out before Alice flew across the room and pushed Severus out of the way. He fell to the floor startled but his suddenly let out a relieved breath as Hermione's teeth grew sharper.

Alice looked at him apologetically "I'm sorry, she was about to bite you" she helped to pull him up and skipped around him as she brushed the dirt off of him.

Severus blinked at her "it's okay" he frowned at Hermione before turning to the vampires "I need blood, lots of it".

Carlisle frowned "how much?" he asked at the same time that Emmett asked "why?"

Severus glanced from one the other "a lot and we've found out what the curse did to Hermione".

"_Severus!" _he blinked as he heard the frantic calling _"Severus are you there? Is everything okay?" _

"I'm sorry Minerva, Poppy, Everything is fine" he turned to the vampires again "please hurry" he said as he held a hand over the phone so the two women wouldn't hear.

Carlisle nodded and rushed from the room with Emmett and Esme in tow.

"Can we help in any way?" Rosalie and Alice asked in concern.

Severus hesitated before shaking his head "not yet, we just need to make sure she doesn't hurt herself". He turned back to his phone "Poppy, will she be okay once she has this blood or will she have to have more? Is there any way you can send me everything you have on the curse?"

"_Without knowing where you live Severus I can't send you the papers and I think it best that you don't tell us" _Minerva was the one to answer "_It's safer that we not know, safer for you lot and for us". _

Severus nodded even though she could not see him "I agree" he tapped his chin "Blaise shall be visiting you soon if not already, give it to him but be discreet. No one can know he's with us okay?"

"_We have not seen him yet but I'm sure we will" _there was a pause before Poppy began to speak _"Severus" _she started softly _"after taking this blood she will have the traits of a vampire, they will become stronger. She'll need blood as much as vampires do. There . . . there is no cure for this Severus, if she was a full vampire it wouldn't be so bad but she's human Severus! Human! Meaning she'll still have the horrible copper taste that blood has, she wont enjoy drinking it but she will have to have it and you will have to make sure she has it because if she doesn't she wont die but she will be in much pain" _there was another pause before she began to speak more hesitantly _"there's no going back after this Severus but it will be the only way she'll survive this, it's your choice now Severus"._

Severus gulped and stared with wide eyes down at Hermione pale body he didn't say anything but he didn't have to.

"_It's your choice whether she dies or not. This will be the only time she can die Severus and for many that would be their dream but . . . Hermione has lost so much" _she was speaking much softer now, more mournful _"Will she want to live? Especially because she will have to live through a daily torture, drinking blood isn't easy, craving blood will be harder but she will need food as well as blood, even if she is not hungry she must have both."_

Severus felt his legs give and he collapsed on to the bed next to Hermione, he ran a hand through his dark hair and felt like crying. Would she want to live like that? A mix between a vampire and a human.

"Would it be different because of her magic?" he asked curiously, his voice hoarse with emotions.

"_We don't know Severus, there hasn't been a case with a magical being before, they were muggles and they all died." _It was Minerva who answered, her usually stern voice saddened with what her favourite pupil would have to go through.

Severus ran a hand gently across Hermione's cheek, a small tear falling from his eyes "she may end up hating me for this" he murmured "but I'm too selfish to lose another person I love".

"_Your choice isn't selfish Severus, it's brave. You're making this choice because you love her" _

Severus sighed "are there any other side effects?"

Another moment of silence where the vampires moved restlessly around the room, Severus would have been amused seeing as they don't actually have to move but he knew it was because of worry.

"_We don't know" _Poppy whispered tearfully _"I'm sorry Severus but I really don't know what this will do to her, for all intents and purposes she's a vampire but honestly she breathes, she has a beating heart, she can cry, she has to move, she wont be as strong as a vampire, she'll still feel pain maybe even more so now then before, she needs human food as well as blood to survive although the curse makes it so she can not die. It says if she were hurt she would heal, slower and more painfully then a normal human would. This curse is to torture the victim, she'll live forever but it would be a life full of pain". _

Severus let out a sob, surprising the two women on the other end of the phone and the vampires in the room "what good would it do to put her in such pain?

No one had an answer to reply, they heard rushing footsteps and knew the others were back. Severus knew he had to make a decision, he wanted Hermione to live but he also knew he couldn't put her through so much torture.

He rubbed the tear tracks from down his cheeks just as the other Calisle, Esme and Emmett entered the room, Jasper entered soon after with a glass of water and Severus briefly wondered when he had left the room.

Jasper gave the glass to Severus "drink" he ordered quietly "you need it".

Severus nodded and gratefully took the drink, he downed it all in one and turned to the vampires, he saw bags of blood and frowned.

"I work in a hospital, I can get things when I need them without anyone knowing or seeing" was all Carlisle said.

Severus stared at the blood before looking towards Hermione "what will this do to her magic?" he asked Poppy quietly.

"_I honestly don't know Severus, no one does, and Hermione will be the first. She'll be the only one" _was the only reply he got.

Severus gazed at Hermione and whispered "thanks" over the phone before he snapped it shut, he didn't care if they worried or not because for the moment he had a decision to make.

He leaned over so he was close to Hermione and whispered "Hermione can you hear me?" he didn't get a reply and sat back with a sigh. He glanced at Alice "don't suppose you can see what I chose?"

Alice nodded but her face was grim "she'll forgive you" was her soft reply "she wont even blame you".

Severus sighed again and nodded, he reached out a hand towards the blood in the three vampires hands "I don't know how much she'll need" he murmured as he pierced the first bag and moved it towards Hermione, he let a drop fall from the bag. It fell and rolled slowly into Hermione's slightly open mouth, Hermione's breathing once again came quicker as her tongue tasted the blood.

"Let me" murmured Rosalie as she noticed his hesitance.

Severus glanced at her and nodded moving out of the way to give her room, he stood and watched as the female vampire fed the blood to his unconscious daughter. He felt his throat burn but refused to show any emotion at all. It took three bags before Hermione's eyes began to clear into her original amber colour, her breathing and gulping became more natural now and after five bags her complexion became flushed.

By her seventh bag she looked healthier then she had ever been, Severus watched closely as she stopped gulping blood and finally fell into a deep sleep.

"What happens now?" asked Rosalie as she cleared up the bloodied remains of the bags.

"We wait" Edward replied before Severus could.

The vampires only moved from Hermione's bedside when blood was needed, Severus only moved to use the toilet. Esme made sure he was fed and he used his wand to keep himself clean, he didn't get the satisfaction of a shower but it was better then sitting in his own stink.

It was days, nearly a week before Hermione finally opened her eyes. Everyone had watched her transformation curiously, she still looked like herself with long brown curly hair and amber eyes but her skin became healthier and took on a glow that looked as though it was unreal. She gained the weight she had lost during her grief and stress.

When she finally opened her eyes she didn't blink nor move for ten minutes before suddenly she was crying in a very shocked Edward's arms.

"Do you think she had to go through what we did?" asked a quiet Rosalie to Carlisle.

"I don't know, she hasn't become a vampire but something certainly changed" he murmured back.

"What happened?" Hermione asked quietly through her tears, she looked with watery eyes towards Severus and her moved to hold her.

"I'm sorry" he whispered as he began to cry, Hermione looked startled but wrapped her arms around him "I'm so sorry" he said as he kissed her forehead and tightened his grip.

Hermione relaxes in his grip "it's okay" she murmurs back still unsure of what was going on but hating the fact that Severus was crying. He had only cried four times in his life time and this was the fourth. The three others had been because of the deaths of his Mother, Lily Potter and Harry Potter. So for him to be crying worried her greatly.

"I need you to explain to me" she whispered with wide eyes as she gripped on to him, terrified of his answer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tell me what you think, like it? love it? hate it? just click and let me know.<strong>_

**Review please! **

**I now have a page on facebook that you can like, I shall be informing people on there which chapters I will be writing, I will ask any questions I need help with, you can share your own stories over the page with the other likers :) you can also share pictures to do with your fanfictions, other fanfictions or just couples you like! Does not have to be about Harry Potter pecifically. Like if you wish or don't I don't mind. The page is for your benefit as well as mine.**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>DRACO MALFOY-LUPUS<strong>_

Draco scrunched up his nose in disgust as he took a swig from his flask hidden beneath his robes. Polyjuice would always taste awful, or maybe it's the person he changed into that was just so awful! He had taken a few hairs from some unknown muggle living in Forks for himself, Theo and Blaise before they left by Portkey.

They had gulped from their own flasks filled with Polyjuice and separated after discussing who was doing what. It was decided that Draco would be going to visit Luna and Neville in St Mungo's and discuss anything of relevance, he would then visit Hermione's family's graves and make sure everything was okay before finally going to see Kingsley in the Ministry of Magic. Theo had been given the task of collecting everything on a list they had made, it was filled with books, potion's supplies, every day items that could on be bought here and every other magical ingredient that Severus had demanded. Blaise had been given the task to visit Hogwarts and then speak to Marcus Flint a fellow classmate of theirs that was now an Unspeakable. They all had to make sure to listen in to any gossiping, if any of their names were mentioned they must make sure to listen.

Draco was angry that he had been given the flask with the ginger hairs in, as soon as he had seen his reflection he wanted to murder someone. He may have changed to the light side but he would rather have died then become ginger and here he was parading as some unknown ginger man! He just hoped that no one called him a Weasley other wise he would murder someone, Azkaban be damned!

He stalked into St Mungos, terrifying the people waiting at the desk and pushed passed all of them. He received many rude comments for his behaviour but he didn't care, deep underneath this horrid disguise he was still a Malfoy. He leant on the desk and looked at the receptionist with his best flirting smile. He frowned when all he received was a dirty look.

"You'll have to go to the back of the line Sir" she said giving him her best glare.

For a moment Draco was taken back, usually women melt at his smile. He narrowed his eyes at her before trying again. He gave his best smile "come now love, can't you just give me a room number".

The receptionist looked at him with such disgust that he felt so confused "Sir" she started in a forced calm voice "I will only ask you once more to go to the back of the line".

Draco blinked and leaned closer, his hair fell forward and he let out a sigh for his stupidness. Obviously the Ginger he was parading as wasn't very good looking, why didn't he get a good looking one at least. He sighed again in aggravation and decided on a different tactic.

"Listen here!" he sneered "I'm only going to ask this once more before I lose my patience and make sure you lose your job! Tell me the room number for Luna Lovegood".

The receptionists eyes widened and a flicker of fear flashed through them "I'm sorry Sir B . . . but no one is allowed in the room other then Mr Longbottom".

Draco narrowed his eyes and pulled out his Auror badge from his robes "tell me now" he threatened calmly "this is of great importance; you may lose your job and get people killed if you don't tell me the room number".

The receptionist gulped and her gaze flickered around the room in fear "W . . . well I don't know".

Draco rolled his eyes and tried to reign in his anger "you know no one can have a fake Auror badge, don't be a complete and utter moron" he sneered at her, looking her up and down "get me your boss!" he barked angrily.

"W . . . why Sir?" she squeaked in fear as she shrunk back into her seat.

"Because I've had enough of you, I told you that you would lose your job and you've tested my patience enough!" he glared at her and she shrunk back.

"Room 312" she whimpered.

Draco rolled his head and nodded he turned to walk to the elevator before spinning around "you might want to not come into work tomorrow, no employee in St Mungos is allowed to give out information on Miss Lovegood and Mr Longbottom" he shrugged uncaringly "yet you gave it easily to petty threats, I didn't even get to threaten your life" he smirked "I'm quite disappointed".

The last thing he saw before the elevator doors closed was the receptionist bursting into tears. He rolled his eyes, smirk still in place as he thought of what Hermione would say was she with him. A flicker of worry coursed through him at the thought of his sister. He hoped she was okay.

The lift doors opened and he shook his head, he had a job to do. Once making sure that no one was near by he lifted the hood on his robes up and made sure it hid his face before gripping his wand and with a wave he muttered the spell to kill the effects of Polyjuice.

He was now plain old Draco Malfoy . . . okay; he thought with a pleased smirk . . . he was now handsome young Draco Malfoy – Lupus.

He warily scanned the area making sure he wasn't being followed and moved to room 312, all was quiet inside but he could feel the many wards surrounding the room. Out side stood two scary looking Aurors, he moved towards them and when he was close enough they straightened warily. They glanced at each other both now acting the guards they should be 24/7.

"May we help you?" one asked suspiciously.

Draco stared at them with his silver eyes "yes you can" he drawled, he snickered in his mind at how much like his Godfather he sounded.

"Well?" the other snapped angrily "state your business!"

Draco cocked his head to the side with a smirk, he liked getting them all scared and angry "I'm here to see Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood" he stated with so much seriousness that the Guards exchanged a look he couldn't be bothered to interpret.

"No one's allowed in this room other then Mr Longbottom Sir" the first stated calmly.

Draco rolled his eyes "why don't you bring him out here and we'll see if he'll let me in" he let out a menacing grin that they couldn't see.

The exchanged another glance and Draco having enough shouted "Longbottom! Get your ass out here before I kill these buffoons!"

There was a moment of silence before the Guards were stuttering in outrage, Draco was rolling his eyes and the door opened.

Draco eyed the man in the door "you've changed" he stated as Longbottom eyed him warily.

Neville shrugged "war does that" he said in a deep voice as he eyed Draco's hidden form "who are you?"

Draco smirked "don't recognise your school bully?"

Neville started and peered closer "Malfoy?" he questioned in astonishment.

Draco nodded "one and only" he glanced at the guards "they should be obliviated, no one can know I'm here" he pulled down his hood to reveal his face.

"Merlin!" Neville gasped "you look bloody knackered mate!"

Rolling his eyes Draco shrugged "war does that" he mimicked. Both men let out a chuckle whilst the guards look confused.

Neville eyed them angrily, obviously showing his dislike for the two men before he turned to Draco "come on in, Obliviate away as you do" he turned and walked in to the room.

Draco moved forward and waved his wand, both guards suddenly collapsed into a heap on the floor and Draco shrugged uncaringly "hope I did that correctly" he muttered as he shut the door behind him.

Draco noted that the room was very spacious and didn't look at all like a hospital room "I can't be here long" he said as he glanced at the comatose girl lay on the bed then up at Neville.

"How is she?" Neville whispered.

Draco sighed and ran a hand down his face tiredly "she's getting worse from what I know" he whispered back "she collapsed and that seemed to push Severus over the edge, he sent Theo, Blaise and myself here for answers" he took a seat on the other side of Luna's bed "I don't know what's happening anymore" he murmured looking lost, he looked over at Neville "w . . . what if we lose her? The last member of the Golden Trio, the brightest witch of our age" he shook his head "she's so much more then that" he frowned before letting out a small nervous laugh "I used to have the biggest crush on her back in third year".

Neville blinked in surprise before nodded and laughing "me too" he murmured "but she was always so . . ." he shrugged not thinking of an appropriate word "let's just say I felt unworthy, she helped me in any way she could, she helped everyone in any way she could . . . even in ways she couldn't".

Draco nodded and they were both silent "how's Luna" Draco murmured as he moved to wipe her long blonde hair of her pale forehead.

Neville watched with a small smile "surviving" he replied quietly "her Father doesn't visit so often anymore, he seems to have given up" he frowned displeased "my Grandmother visits every now and then but well . . . she's getting old. Mrs Weasley visits everyday, I think it's a way to take her mind off of losing Ron and Harry" he murmured shaking his head.

Draco nodded his hand now trailing down Luna's arm, he clasped her hand in his "did the Doctor's say anything?"

Neville watched silently for a moment, his eyes jumping from their clasped hands to Draco's face "no, they don't know why she isn't waking" he stared at their clasped hands for a little while longer before whispering "how long?"

Draco glanced up to meet Neville's eyes "since she was taken prisoner and left in the Malfoy dungeon".

Neville took a deep breath "she'll wake up" he said truly believing it, he looked at Draco again "you'll be the reason she's holding on so long then".

Draco snorted "I don't think she knows I exist".

Neville smiled sadly "she knows Malfoy" he reassured softly "she's my Hermione" he said looking at Draco. Draco understood straight away, it was a threat . . . of sorts. Hermione was his little sister and he would do anything to protect her, Luna was Neville's 'sister'.

He nodded in reassurance "I know Neville" he smiled sadly "I would never hurt her just as I would never hurt Hermione".

Neville took a seat on the chair behind him and relaxed "I was worried that no one would be here for Luna once I was gone".

Draco frowned "gone?" he asked confused.

Neville licked his lips worryingly "the Minister" he spat with distaste "came to see me the other day, he's sending me to Italy" he glared down at the floor "there's something called the Volturi who have apparently taken a huge interest in Hermione".

Draco frowned, an unsettling feeling was growing in his stomach "interest in what way?"

Neville shrugged "it's what I'm to find out".

"Why you?"

"No Aurors free" Neville shrugged looking dissatisfied "at least" he paused "that's what he told me".

Draco narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth "that's what he told us with Hermione" he glanced at Neville, there eyes meeting, the same level of distrust shining in them "you don't believe him?"

Neville shook his head "something just doesn't seem right".

They stayed silent for a moment, Draco glanced down at Luna with a frown. He was sure her head had just squeezed his own. He looked up at her serene face, her long blonde lashes touching her cheekbones, he pink lips looking so inviting to him. Who would have thought that the 'ferret' would fall in love with Looney? He smiled wistfully as he thought of her calming blue eyes, he wished her could see them, he wished he could hear her voice even if it was to spout something idiotic and unbelievable.

"Be careful" he stated to Neville "Hermione will blow a gasket when she finds out".

Neville laughed "yeah, that she will" he narrowed his eyes "don't tell her".

"Why?"

"More worry for her, she's ill enough isn't she?"

The worry flickered across Draco's face confirming Neville's question "I thought so" he said quietly "how ill is she?"

"She was still unconscious when I left".

Neville sighed tiredly "they won't stop" he murmured "they'll keep looking and they'll more then likely kill you all just to get to her" he stared into Draco's eyes unblinkingly "are you willing to die to protect her?"

Draco stared back "yes" he didn't even have to think about it, she had saved his life during the final battle and he would save hers, no matter what.

Neville frowned slightly "even if it meant leaving Luna behind?"

Draco faltered, his eyes moved down to Luna's peaceful face and a spasm of grief clenched at his heart "I . . . Luna will have you, her Father, the Weasleys and if all goes to plan no one will die and she'll still have me" he gulped and glanced at Neville "promise to contact me if anything changes".

Neville nodded "Patronus" he stated before holding his arm out to Draco.

Draco glanced from the hand to Neville's face again before nodding and moving to shake the Gryffindor's hand "Patronus" he agreed.

Draco leaned over Luna and kissed her forehead gently before pulling away "I've got to go" he glanced up at Neville "I'll be back tomorrow".

Neville nodded and watched him leave "good luck" he murmured after the door had closed, he glanced down at his unconscious best friend and let a smirk settle on his face "what have you been hiding from me Miss Lovegood?" he asked teasingly with an amused shake of his head "caught yourself a Malfoy" he took his seat again and settled in with a book on plants.

Draco glanced at the still unconscious guards after the door had closed and frowned, he pulled his hood back up and gulped down some of the horrid polyjuice potion before waving his wand to awaken the guards. The first guard opened his eyes as the lift doors closed.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! <strong>

**I need your opinions please! _ - ****Should I do a chapter for Blaise and Theo or just move on to when they get home and see Hermione? **

**I now have a page on facebook ((( **Nala Moon – Fanfiction **))) that you can like, I shall be informing people on there which chapters I will be writing, I will ask any questions I need help with, you can share your own stories over the page with the other likers :) you can also share pictures to do with your fanfictions, other fanfictions or just couples you like! Does not have to be about Harry Potter pecifically. Like if you wish or don't I don't mind. The page is for your benefit as well as mine.**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**SORRY! It's been so long but I'm currently going through a very stressful house move :/ once I actually am moved and everything has settled down, you'll be getting regular updates yet again :)**

* * *

><p>Hermione sat on her balcony staring across the trees into the nothingness of the pitch black sky, she could see splatters of stars blinking down at her. Her bottom lip trembled as her thoughts were once again consumed with the images of her friend's deaths over and over again. She sighed and closed her eyes, quickly brushing away any escaped tears. She was angry at herself for crying and bringing up the past but the conversation she had with Severus before her 'awakening' as she liked to call it kept replaying in her mind.<p>

It had been over a week now and the boys should have been back, Hermione was overly worried but Severus would shake his head and tell her she shouldn't worry so much. Standing from her curled up position on her armchair Hermione moved towards the edge of the balcony. Her hands gripped the wooden railing in front of her and she gulped in air. She let it out softly and tried to ignore the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Something big is coming" she said as she stared at the moon "and I don't know how to protect everyone" she closed her eyes and shook her head "oh Harry, Ron if you were both here you would know exactly what to do and if you didn't you would at least help me" she breathed in another shuddering breath and opened her eyes "why did you leave me?" she murmured.

She listened to the sounds of the forest for nearly half an hour before her hand gripped her stomach and she grimaced in pain. She had been putting off drinking anymore blood, the thought of it was enough to make her throw up but she knew that if she didn't then she was likely to eat someone she loved. She had listened to everything Severus had to say and had even tried to research more but all she could do was wait for the boys to get back.

Severus was doing everything he could to make it up to Hermione and it saddened her to think that he blamed himself for everything. She couldn't decide how she felt about it all yet but she knew one thing and that was that she did not blame him for his choice. She would have most likely chosen the same for him.

Her eye sight had improved marginally, she could see clearly in the pitch black. Her hearing had also improved though it wasn't by much, her strength hadn't changed at all and to be honest Hermione was thankful for it. She looked the healthiest she had ever been but because she was in the midst of hunger she was too pale and the bags under her eyes were too black. They would disappear with blood for a time at least. She was still human, she still had to breathe, she still needed and craved human food.

Her thoughts suddenly turned to Luna, Ron had said she would be joining them soon so that would mean she'd be okay. She had been worried for her friend, Hermione also wondered if Neville will be joining them.

"Hermione?" a soft voice spoke from behind her.

Hermione turned slowly to see Alice standing behind her looking unsure "yes?" she asked politely. She had never actually spoken with just Alice before so she was unsure of where she stood with the pixie like vampire.

Alice smiled hesitantly before moving until she was beside Hermione on the balcony "I saw something just now and it confused me slightly".

Hermione regarded the small vampire silently for a moment before decided to speak "you mean like in one of you visions?"

Alice nodded and Hermione frowned "okay, so what did you see?"

Alice hesitated once again making Hermione nervous "we'll be having visitors soon".

Hermione's eyes widened hopefully "the boys?" she asked almost pleading for a positive answer.

Alice nodded still hesitantly and Hermione noticed the look of confusion still on her face "what's else did you see?" she asked softly in concern.

"Do you have any pictures of your friends?"

"What?" Hermione asked taken aback by the suddenness of the strange question "why?" she asked feeling wary of the answer.

Alice glanced around Hermione's room slowly until she saw the photo albums on the bookshelf "do you mind if I?" she trailed off as she gestured to the albums.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and moved towards the albums "I'm afraid I do mind" she turned back to Alice with her arms crossed under her chest, she knew she was being unreasonable but she wanted straight answers. Alice was annoying her as much as Professor Trelawney did.

Sighing Alice scrunched her face up in thought before it was once again the flawless unemotional look all the vampires seemed to use to hide their emotions around her and Severus. "I saw someone with the boys, I wasn't sure whether I should tell your Father or not because I know he wouldn't like the boys bringing anyone else back."

"Who was it?" Hermione asked curiously as she mentally went through a list of people.

"It was a she" Alice straightened "She had long wavy blonde hair, was very pale and she kind of looked a bit like your brother Draco".

Hermione's eyes lit up with excitement "Luna" she gasped out before rushing towards Alice "when?"

Alice glanced out of the window towards the positioning of the moon "soon" she turned back to Hermione and seemed much more relaxed "does that mean it's not a threat?"

Hermione rolled her eyes "Luna is most definitely a threat to anyone she dislikes but . . . she's Luna" her smile softened "that means she must be awake, it could explain why the boys are later then they should be" she suddenly frowned "I hope they're all safe" she murmured to herself as she glanced outside.

"None of them looked harmed" Alice assured her kindly but Hermione could see she was hiding something.

Hermione nodded and wiped the unsure look off her face quickly "We need to tell Severus" she murmured as they moved towards her bedroom door.

"Hermione!" Alice called from behind her and she turned back to the vampire to see what was wrong, Alice seemed to debate with herself for a moment before saying "they were running, through the forest" she said as she pointed out of the window "they were out of breath and kept looking behind them . . . their wands were out" she said with a pointed look at Hermione.

Hermione licked her lips before nodding, in a rush she moved to grab her wand and slip her bare feet into her boots that were lay carelessly in the corner of her room. She turned to Alice "We need to tell Severus now, they could be in trouble and if they were heading this way it means they're bringing trouble here" she looked at Alice pointedly and Alice rushed from the room with her vampire grace.

Hermione stood in her now empty room staring at her door with an open mouth before she shook herself and rushed from her room "Severus!" she shouted as she rushed through the house. She passed Rosalie who looked concerned and Jasper whose eyes widened as her emotions hit him. She ignored both of them when they called her name and continued to run to her Father's potion room.

She debated whether to just rush in or not but knew that if he was in the middle of some important Potion that she could blow them all up and that would not achieve anything. She brought her wand to the door and tapped three times with it. She glanced behind her as the vampires appeared with Alice in front. She seemed to be having a conversation with Edward in her head and Hermione stared at them in fascination before the door swung open.

"What?" Severus barked looking exhausted, he was rubbing his hands over his face so he didn't see that it was Hermione who had knocked.

She raised an eyebrow at him and placed her hands on her hip "Severus Snape! You do not snap at people who knock politely on your door!".

He stiffened shocked at the sound of her voice and peered between his hands at her "Errr . . . Hermione" he said sheepishly before his eyes danced across her face, he frowned and straightened up, his hand going straight for his wand "What is it?" he asked seriously.

Hermione's hands dropped from her hip and she gestured towards Alice "She had a vision" she turned to the petite vampire with a pleading look that said 'explain all now or else' okay so maybe it was more of a threatening look.

Alice rolled her eyes but stepped forward and spoke clearly to the room "The boys are on their way with … Una was it?" she asked innocently.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and said through gritted teeth "Luna".

"Oh yes, well they were with her and they were all running … towards us" she finished with a pointed look at them all, when none of them got it she sighed and snapped "They were running from something or someone?" she said in her best duh voice.

Hermione's lip twitched and she met Alice's eyes both amused as they saw the understanding slowly dawn on the people/creatures in the room.

Severus flicked his wrist behind him and his wand flew into his hand he stepped from his room and shut his door magically behind him. He strode through the house with the others following him "We split up" he said as he walked "we find them, we help them and we all meet back here safe and sound" he turned to glare at the vampires "we don't leave anyone behind no matter what, who ever is chasing them will not be able to get through our wards around the house" he turned to Hermione and hesitated slightly "stay by my side, make sure you're never alone".

When Hermione opened her mouth to talk Severus took a step forward until he was right in front of her "you've just had your change" he stated "And we don't know how well you're magic will be, we all need to be careful, if you do a spell you could end up blowing us all up".

Hermione crossed her arms angrily "so I don't use any magic?" she growled.

Severus rolled his eyes and turned from her to stride out of the door "of course you do but just be careful" she was then sure he murmured "The day Hermione Granger ever did something she was told will be the day I turn blonde" but couldn't be sure.

She followed him pouting slightly but understood where he was coming from, she felt the ripple of magic as they all stepped through the wards surrounding the house. She turned to make sure that they were all there and did a double take when she saw Edward right behind her.

It was Edward who made the mistake of talking then "why doesn't she just stay behind if she could endanger us all?" he asked Severus looking confused.

Hermione stiffened and narrowed her eyes at the vampire she saw Severus stiffen from the corner of her eyes and would have laughed at his wide eyed fear filled face had she not been fully intent on burning Edward to a crisp.

"Hermione!" Severus barked "we can't kill him! We may need him" he rolled his eyes sufferingly before narrowing them towards Edward "watch what you say vampire!" he growled "I may not be here to stop her next time".

Hermione huffed and spun away from them all as she heard the vampires whispering confused. She ignored them all to scan the dark trees surrounding them "shall we go?" she asked not even waiting for their answer as she followed Severus swiftly into the forest.

"Severus" she whispered as she walked beside him "do you think it's Death Eaters?"

Severus hesitated "they shouldn't have been able to find us so soon".

"What happens if they have?" she asked looking up at him with concerned eyes "do we move again?"

Severus stumbled in his walking before pausing and looking at Hermione "I'm not sure, our priority is to keep you safe".

Hermione stared at him "above your own safety and happiness?" she shook her head sadly "I wont have it, if things get bad I'll go on my own. You, Blaise, Draco and Theo can start your lives, have a real family" she looked into his dark eyes "I'm not worth all of your deaths, Voldemort is dead and gone. I no longer have to live".

Severus stared at her for a moment "don't you see though?"

Hermione glanced away from him unable to meet his eyes making him sigh and place a long pale finger under her chin to turn her head so she was looking at him. "You are our family now and we are yours, you would do anything to keep us safe well we will do the same for you" there was a moment of silence as he debated on what to say "for once Hermione" he spoke quietly "throw away your Gryffindor tendencies and lean on someone, let us help you" he finished in a whisper.

Hermione didn't say anything for a long moment but she could hear the vampires moving around the forest in search of her brothers and Luna "Severus" she whispered sadly before shaking her head and taking a deep breath "we need to get to the others" she turned away and continued walking "we can talk about this at a better time".

Severus stayed frozen for a moment as he watched her, his eyes contemplating everything she had said. He had never wanted to create a family of his own, his spying job for Dumbledore meant that anyone he loved would be in danger . . . from both sides. Could he really leave Hermione to start his own life, to fall in love and have children? He shook his head to rid himself of thoughts but only one thing remained… Hermione, Draco, Blaise and Theo _were_ his children whether in blood or not he would always be there to protect them. As he started to follow Hermione his mind turned to another thought, if Hermione now lived forever who would look after her once he died? He stared at the back of her curly head with wide eyes before they turned thoughtful and moved towards the dark moving shadows he knew were the Cullens.

"Severus" Hermione's voice snapped him from his thoughts. He looked at her and found her pointing at moving figures rushing towards them.

They heard Draco's voice shout out a spell and watched as a flash of red light left his wand and flew behind him towards whatever was there. Hermione took a step forward as her breathing came quicker, she was scared for her friends. She turned to look at Severus "what do we do?"

Severus watched the figures move closer "we set a protective barrier and hope that the others get through it before whatever is chasing them catches them".

Hermione nodded and started chanting the spells she knew so well from using them on her hunt for Horcruxes with Harry and Ron. Severus soon joined in and then they stood waiting, they could now clearly see all four people running towards them. Hermione smiled slightly as she saw Luna's pale hand sitting comfortably in Draco's as they both ran.

Hermione turned to Severus "they're going to go off course" she said quickly "we need to get their attention!" she finished desperately.

Severus nodded "stay behind the barrier" he ordered as he stepped out of the protective circle.

"What?" Hermione was shocked when her voice squeaked "Severus!" she called after him worriedly as he took of running towards the boys and Luna. She stood breathing in and out rapidly whilst her eyes moved from Severus's running figure to the four running towards him. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of large wolves chasing them. She heard Alice gasp from somewhere behind her and turned "what?" she asked desperately "did you see something?"

"Only the mutts" muttered Edward as he wrinkled his noise in disgust. Hermione looked confused but the vampires were now ignoring her. Carlisle and Esme were chastising Edward who looked sheepish and Alice was muttering to herself whilst the other three stood off to the side all looking un-amused.

"I shouldn't be able to see the wolves" Alice said confused.

Hermione glanced from Alice's confused face to look out at her family again "The . . . wolves?" she whispered as she stared at the large wolves, they didn't look like werewolves but they were way too large to be normal wolves "what . . . what are they?"

"Shape-shifters" answered Carlisle "from the reservation".

Hermione furrowed her brow wondering why they would be chasing her brothers when they had all met before "Alice can you see what is chasing them?"

"It's not the shifters?" asked Jasper confused.

Hermione shook her head "no of course it isn't Blaise is imprinted with Leah, they wouldn't chase him . . . they . . . they must be running with them" She finished hesitantly.

"Something scared the shifters? Enough to make them run? That's impossible" Emmett practically shouted.

"Why is it?" asked Hermione with a raised eyebrow.

"Because they've killed vampires! What could be stronger then a vampire?" scoffed Rosalie.

Hermione's eyes widened as she thought it over "oh no!" she gasped before she ran out of the protective circle before anyone could stop her, the vampires were surprised by her speed. Hermione noticed all too soon that she was right about the shape shifters not chasing her friends and that they were running with them, she took a deep breath and then screamed with all her might.

Everything froze, all noise stopped and everyone turned to look at Hermione with wide eyes. Severus furrowed his brow wondering what could possibly make her scream so loud when he noticed a blurred figure run straight into Hermione from her right side. He shouted "no!" and ran forward as the figure landed on Hermione with a snarling growl.

Hermione shivered and stared into the red eyes of the newborn vampire above her. She recognised her as a Slytherin from her year but couldn't recall her name. She held her breath and tried to stop her heart from beating, she didn't want the newborn taking any more notice of her blood then possible.

A newborn vampire witch… it was worse then they had all thought.

The vampire placed her head near Hermione neck and took a deep breath "so warm" she murmured as Hermione made a gasping noise. Her eyes flickered towards Severus who had stepped just feet away.

"Miss Greengrass?" he asked softly getting the vampires attention.

Hermione watched the vampire with wide eyes as it turned to look at Severus "I found her first" the vampire giggled manically sounding very much like Bellatrix. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut to rid the memories.

"Miss Greengrass do you truly know what you have done to yourself?" Severus murmured gently as he took a step forward.

Daphne narrowed her red eyes hatefully "I am stronger, I am more powerful" she lifted her head proudly "I will never age and never die".

Hermione opened her eyes "but you can die" she said as quietly as she could without scaring the vampire into biting her.

Daphne hissed and glared at Hermione "you always knew too much Mudblood!" she roared hatefully making Hermione flinch, she was gripping her wand painfully tight in her hand and running through spells in her mind.

Fire, she thought to herself, she needed fire.

She stared into Daphne's red eyes and looked as apologetic as one could when about to murder someone who hated them "I really am sorry about this but one day you'll forgive me" she shrugged slightly or as much as she could whilst being crushed by Daphne's new vampire weight.

"Wha-?" Daphne started to ask but was cut off when both Severus and Hermione called out the same spell.

"Incendio!" Hermione flinched as Daphne caught fire and started shrieking so loudly in pain. Hermione could feel the burning heat above her but couldn't move from beneath the vampire, she turned her head to look wide eyed at Severus and he nodded and used a spell to make the vampire fly back. Hermione pushed herself up into a seated position just as her brother's and Luna made it to her side. Luna knelt down and gripped Hermione's arm as they watched one of the girls from the school burn.

Hermione felt tears falling down her face and knew Luna was crying as well "Merlin" she heard Luna whisper "you're always surrounded by Zurgles Hermione".

Hermione frowned confused "what?" she croaked out before coughing at the stench of the fire. Once her eyes met Luna's both girls were suddenly gripping each other tightly and crying, both muttering words none of the others could understand.

Severus looked grave as he stared at the burnt ashes of one of his past students "he's using witches and Wizards" he muttered angrily to himself "and they found us" he turned to Draco "how many were following you?"

It was Theo who answered "There was twenty at first but when we started running they all just kind of fanned out" he gestured with his hands.

Blaise nodded in agreement as he stroked the head of a large lightly tanned wolf "I'm surprised they haven't attacked yet" he was glancing around the forest with narrowed eyes.

Draco shook his head "they weren't here to kill us . . . not yet at least".

Severus nodded in agreement "They wanted to find us and then see how well prepared and guarded we all were".

Hermione lifted her head "they've found us" she said weakly as she stared at the ashes now beginning to blow away with the wind "they'll be preparing a war" she whispered "another war" she finished tiredly.

Jasper stepped forward "newborn vampires are strong".

Edward who was looking at one of the vampires nodded and looked at them all "Sam said the magical newborn vampires were so strong that they had no chance at all, their only option was to run".

Draco nodded "They could have caught us though but they didn't. That's what made me realise that they weren't really here to hurt us, they found us and now they can prepare."

Severus ran a hand through his hair "we must prepare for whatever is to come".

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**I'm not sure what I think of this chapter -_- but ah well I'm running on no sleep for over the past few nights :/ so if there's any spelling mistakes i'm sorry but my mind is just not working fully.**

**On a better note . . . Luna's back! :D **


End file.
